


Free {A Trans Peter Parker Story}

by IronDad_SpiderSon



Series: Trans Peter Parker Series [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Harley Keener, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Ned Leeds, Asgard is so pretty, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint, F/F, F/M, Fuck Albesim, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Ned Leeds, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Harley Keener has a Mutant Friend, Howard Stark and Odin are bad dads, Howard Stark was abusive, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I cried while writing this, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iron dad and Spider son, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Shuri, Loki has a kid, M/M, Multi, Odin is a dick, Other, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter has a therapist, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pride, Suicide Attempt, The Avengers are Peters Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson has Self-Esteem Issues, We stan the Avengers, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 48,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDad_SpiderSon/pseuds/IronDad_SpiderSon
Summary: Peter is finally fitting in. After May died Tony and Pepper adopted him. Ned and MJ and him were happy and Flash was, well,  getting better.Spiderman too was amazing. He went to Prides to show people that love and friendship is good.[2nd In Series]ON HOLD!





	1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is the second book to Trapped by me. To understand this I recommend going to read Trapped.   
Each chapter with Triggers will have a * before it.  
This was really fun for me to write and yeah well here are the Trigger Warnings. 

Trigger Warnings:  
Swearing  
Transphobia  
Homophobia   
Attempted Suicide   
Self-harm  
Mental health  
Major and Minor Character   
Emotional Abuse  
Mental abuse  
Physical abuse  
Infinity War

Ships:  
Stucky  
Pepperony  
Shurelle (Apparently this is Shuri x MJ name)  
Ned x Charles Murphy  
Ned x Mystery Person.....  
Scarlet Vision  
Spideypool (Wade is aged down)

BrOTPS:  
Science Bros  
Science Bros 2.0  
Clintahsa  
And more.

Started: 26/12/2018  
Finished:


	2. Intro

18th May 2017

Peter, Tony, and Pepper arrived at the clinic half an hour early. Peter was bouncing up and down.

Back in January, he was told that this was the day. The day he would remember for the rest of his life. After today he wouldn't need his binder anymore.

Today was top surgery day.

"Peter, remember we love you and no matter how scared or excited you are we will not leave your side until we are forced," Pepper told the boy who nodded and looked around. They were alone in the waiting room and it was kind of scary.

He didn't want to admit it but he was terrified at this. He was having surgery. What if he didn't like it? If he changed his mind? If no one likes him again?

"Son look at me," Tony said as he looked to Peter. "We love you okay. Me, mom, all the family. And we know how much you want this so don't be scared." As Tony said this a man in blue walked into the room and smiled.

"Peter Parker? Why don't you come on through?" As he said this the three stood up and walked into the room.

"Mr. Parker, I am Doctor Pravesh and my partner over there is Doctor Conrad. We are the surgeons that will be in charge of your operation." Peter added at the two and Pravesh carried on speaking.

"Here are the photos and agreements that were discussed a few weeks ago at the appointment you had, and this is what the chest area should look like. Do you agree?"

Peer nodded as the photos went passed. He smiled at the thought of a flat chest. Feeling a shirt in his chest for the first time.

"Okay. If you and your parents can sign this then we can start"

As Tony and Pepper signed the form, Peter was injected with medication.

Both the doctors were informed of the Spiderman situation and were both sworn to secrecy by many legal documents.

They were also given the right sedative to use in Peter for the surgery.

The last thing Peter remembered was his parents smiling at him.

~~

He woke up slowly and smiled. He couldn't remember where he was but he felt happy. Like really happy. He looked around a little and took in his surroundings.

It was all pale white colors that made him feel claustrophobic but it was calming too. He turned to his side and saw two figures beside him.

On a closer look, he realized who it was. Tony and Pepper Fucking Potts-Stark.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. You're Tony and Pepper Stark. I love you guys!" Peter rambled on to Tony and Pepper so he didn't realize this was being filmed for everyone to see.

"Mr. Stark? Can you keep a secret?"

Tony nodded at his kid and Peter smiled.

"'m Spiderman. And 'm trans!"

Tony smiled at his kid and nodded his head. He mined the action of locking his lips and Peter smiled at this.

It took only 10minutes for the medication to wear off on Peter before he was being himself again. And well he was happy, to say the least.

All he could do was look at his chest and smile to himself, he couldn't feel the weight anymore, no more painful days of binding.

He was free in his own body.

~~

2nd Jun 2017

Peter was once again in the same clinic that completed his surgery, he had been wearing his bandages and drains since then and it was getting tighter and tighter each day but he was getting them off.

He walked into the room and this time saw a few more people in the waiting room. Smiling at them he took a seat beside Pepper and Tony.

"Hey mom, dad. Do you think I will like it?"

Pepper and Tony looked to him as he asked this. He had been asking questions like this a lot lately and they didn't know how to answer. So they said what they had said each other time.

"Yeah son, you will love it." Pepper took a breath and smiled at her husband and son.

Peter nodded at this and looked around the room, there was a teenager his age with their family, an adult sitting beside a toddler and then a teenager on their own. Peter looked at the person for a few seconds before smiling at them.

The other teenager smiled at Peter and looked at the two beside Peter, then looked shocked. Peter nodded at the person letting them know it was okay to come over. They walked over and Peter moved over to leave a seat, Pepper and Tony watched this and smiled at their kid.

"Hey, I'm Peter, you?"

"Harley Keener," Harley said as he looked at Peter and smiled. What he didn't expect was for Tony Stark to remember him.

"Wait, Harley? Like that one?"

Harley nodded at this, Peter wanted to know more but he was called for his appointment. Tony looked at Harley and then to Peter.

"Kid you got to wait here, we can talk and catch up," Tony stood up and walked with Peter and Pepper to the doctor.

 


	3. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Mentions Infinity War and death

*

22 June 2017

Peter was loving his freedom, no binder to wear and not having to remember to take it off. No more worrying about people seeing it when he doesn't want them too, no more chest dysphoria.

The only thing he doesn't like is the fact that May never got to see him with a flat chest, but he knows she is smiling down on him from Heaven and so is Ben. He also knows that he should feel grateful for Tony and Pepper for paying for top surgery.

He had finally finished school for the year and was feeling thankful for everything. His friends, life, family, and Spiderman.

He had done his exams and felt good about them, he felt good about being a senior soon. He just felt good.

He was sitting in his room when he heard Steve shout him through for dinner. He stood up, and put his laptop on his bed and walked to the kitchen.

Wandering up to the table he sat down and smiled at Steve and Bucky, the others were on a mission and they volunteered to watch Peter.

"Hey kid, Steve made pizza. The good ones," Bucky said as he put the food on the table.

Peter sat down on the chairs beside the two and smiled. "So what are we watching later?"

Steve and Bucky looked to each other before looking at Peter, "We haven't seen Star Trek yet." Bucky said as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the plate. Peter looked at the two in shock.

"You two haven't seen Star Trek? One of the best movie series in the entire world! That's like saying you've never seen Grease, or, or like The Godfather!" Peter said, half shocked and half in a mocking tone. Bucky smirked at the kid and Steve just shook his head in humor.

"Okay, we can have a Star Trek marathon, the originals because they are better, everyone can fight me on that. And then we can watch Grease, Footloose and too finish it off, The Godfather," Peter said to them in the same tone Tony uses when he makes a decision, Steve had to have a talk to the two on tones and rudeness. 

"Okay Stark, but eat your food first," Bucky told the kid who nodded and started eating his pizza, Steve made enough for two pizzas each because all their metabolisms are high.

~~~~

Peter was changed and sitting on the couch with a fleecy blanket. Steve and Bucky were sitting on the opposite couch with their own cover. 

"Fri, can you play the original Star Treks please?" 

"Yes Peterman," As the AI said this the lights went dark, the tv went on and the movies started. 

~~~~

"Space, the final frontier. ...These are the continuing voyages of the Starship Enterprise. ...Her ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds. ...To seek out new lifeforms and new civilizations. ...To boldly go where no man has gone before." 

Steve and Bucky watched Peter say all the words quietly, but the two still heard. Peter looked at them after realizing they were watching him, "guys you are missing the movie," 

The two of them smiled and turned their attention back to the screen.

"Fri record the rest of the night please," Bucky asked as quiet as he could, he knew she heard because she was programmed too.

~~~

Peter fell asleep during the fourth movie, so did Bucky, so Steve being Steve turned the movie off and brought extra covers out for the three of them. Easier to keep everyone in the room than risk waking them up.

He draped the cover over Peter before smiling at him and moving over to Bucky, lying down beside him he pulled the covers over them and smiled into his boyfriend.

The three fell asleep like that.

~~~~

*

Peter woke up and looked around, he was alone and his spidey sense was going wild, he tried to move but he felt heavy.

"Bucky? Steve?" he said out loud, it sounded wrong but he didn't know why, looking around the room and found the windows, outside was a pale shade of orange and yellows. 

"Guys? Something is going wrong" Peter looked around and saw two figures, one was small and... green? the other was bigger and purple? Now Peter knew this was a dream.

The two were having a discussion it seemed like, the small one was talking to the other and seemed to be sad.

"What did it cost?"

"Everything" Peter could hear the sadness in the voice, but for some reason he didn't care, he just wanted this, this thing to die.

Just as everything changed Peter felt the most pain he had ever felt in his life, it felt like his body was tearing himself up from the inside 

Then darkness.

~~~

"Peter! Please wake up!" Peter could feel someone shaking him, and shouting him. He opened his eyes and looked up, Bucky was looking at him worriedly and Steve was sitting on the phone to someone.

"Steve! He's up" Bucky said to Steve who looked over and let out a sigh ar this. 

"Tony he is up, he's up," Steve said into the phone which made the other side also sigh in relief, Steve listened for another bit before putting the phone on speaker.

"Kid, can you hear me? You are never to do that ever again, okay? Never," Tony said, he sounded worried but Peter didn't know what had happened so he nodded and said a quiet "Yeah"

"Okay, we are on our way back so, be ready for us in 2 hours at the most, and Peter, be safe please, love you kid,"

"Love you too dad,"

Once the line went dead Peter turned to the two and looked at them.

"So what was it that I did?"

"Peter, you stopped breathing and then your heart stopped, Bucky had to do CPR on you for ten minutes. We thought we lost you until you screamed in pain." Steve said as he put his head in his hands, he let out a sigh but relaxed at the touch of Bucky who pulled him into a hug.

Peter looked at the two and then to the floor, he had one name in his head. 

Thanos.

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 2

24th June 2017

Peter woke up with a sigh, he was 16 today. He was the youngest in his group because Neds birthday was 3 months before him, and MJ was in February, Shuri was a year older than all three of them and liked to remind them on that fact. 

Peter "Gracefully" got out of his bed and headed for the shower, he grabbed an Iron Man jumper he bought as a joke and also a pair of joggers. He went for a shower and smiled at his chest, he still hated not being born as a traditional boy but he knew that he was luckier than most people who were Trans.

Getting out of the shower and drying off, he put on his outfit and fit a packer correctly and smiled in the mirror, he was feeling better today. Walking out of the room he wandered into the living room where everyone was and sighed, if everyone was up at this time it was going to be bad. He sat down on the couch and looked around, Ned and MJ were here and so was every single member of the Avengers. 

He spots T'Challa too and smiles if he was here, Shuri would be too. And if on cue he heard her voice.

"Now Spiderkid, is this any way to treat your elders?" He turned around and saw Shuri in her typical fashion of Thomas Sanders tops and black jeans.

"Shuri! I missed you girl!" he said as he grabbed her into a hug and pulled her down, the group watched the interaction and laughed. The two were like siblings who actually liked each other, after the hug Peter looked around and frowned. He was happy about everyone being here but Loki wasn't.

Thor must have noticed his frown and looked around for his sibling, he had told Loki to be here so he would be. 

"Young Peter, My sibling Loki will be here soon, they have got you a present," With this Peter smiled a bit and looked to everyone.

Clint and Sam were arguing about something and it seemed to be escalating so Peter intervened.

"Uncle Clint, Uncle Sam, stop arguing please," the two stopped and looked at Peter, they both nodded and handed him a present.

Clints one had his name and then all of his family, Peter opened it carefully and smiled. It was a book he had wanted, the author was highly recommended in the Trans community. 

"Thanks, uncle Clint, I can't wait to read this," he smiled at his uncle and put the book down, he then picked up Sams gifts. 

He opened it and smiled, Spiderman merch. "Thanks, Uncle Sam, I love it" Sam smiled at him and nodded. Next, he was handed a present from Nat who smirked slightly at it but Peter just opened it.

It was a pocket knife, he looked at it and realized it had an engraving on it. which read Маленький паук, любовь тетя Nat. (Little Spider, love Aunt Nat). He smiled at it and looked up to Natasha.

"Thanks, Aunt Nat, it's amazing," Peter said as he showed Shuri what it was, Natasha smiled at him and nodded. 

After he put the gift down, he was attacked by Shuri, Ned, and MJ. All three of them were holding a gift so he took Shuri's first since she was closest. He opened it and smirked it was the 'Milk and Vine' book. He looked to her and smiled, next he opened Ned's.

Opening it Peter let out a gasp, "Ned, holy shit," Ned laughed at his reaction and also the adults reactions.

"Language Peter," Steve said from his seat beside Bucky. Tony rolled his eyes at this but silently agreed. 

"Are you going to tell us what it is yet?" Sam asked the kid who was still staring at the present.

"It is a limited edition Star Wars poster, signed by George Lucas," at this Tony smiled, he knew how much his kid loved Star Wars and other nerdy stuff.

"Thank you, Ned!" He hugged his friends who smiled and hugged back. 

MJ then handed Peter his present,  he opened it and smirked, a book on new and better Pranks. He showed the room who all groaned at it but the teenagers all smirked. They were going to have fun with these.

Bucky handed his gift, and Steves, which was just clothes that he wanted. Happy had given him a new bag because he wanted it and Happy didn't know what to get him. 

Wanda and Vision had given him a few books that he asked for, he smiled at them and thanked them.

During the opening of gifts, Loki had turned up and sat beside Thor who smiled at him and moved over. Loki was holding a small parcel that he handed Peter.

Opening it curiously he smiled and looked to Loki. There was a small coin looking object and a note, he started reading the note.

_Young one, you have proven yourself worthy so here is an Asgardian Coin, I have a replica and I have placed a spell on them so they can communicate with each other, no matter how far we are apart._

Peter looked to Loki who smiled at him and they nodded to each other, their way of thanking each other.

He opened Rhodey's gift, a frame with a picture of everyone, from the Ikea trip the year earlier. He looked at the photo and smiled, he missed the days with May but he was looking forward, not back. 

T'Challa had given him Kimoyo Beads that give off a hologram off the caller, he thanked the King and turned to Shuri who had the same thing, and so did Ned and MJ. College would be better with these now.

Bruce had given him new science pun t-shirts, he was glad because he was running out of good ones to wear. 

Thor was next and he handed the kid a letter. It looked official to Peter so he read it carefully.

_Dear Son of Stark,_

_You have been deemed worth along with your friends, Son of Leeds, Daughter of T'Chaka and Daughter of Jones. We formally invite the four of you too spent a night in the palace of Asgard, we are waiting to hear your response._

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_Henja  
The Royal Advisor._

Peter looked up to Thor who nodded and then he handed the letter over to Shuri, Ned, and MJ. The three of them reacted the same way and just stared at each other.  Tony took the letter off of them and didn't know how to react.

"Is this serious? Can we actually go? Uncle Thor!" Peter asked the God excitedly, Thor nodded and turned to Tony and Pepper.

"Thor, pal, he is only going if one of us goes too," Thor frowned at this, surely the worthy children are able to go on their own. They would be escorted by himself.

"Son of Stark and his friends are worthy to go on their own, he is 16 this day and he has proven himself, Man of Iron," Thor said ass here looked to Tony and Pepper.

The two looked to each other and nodded, "We will discuss and then we will decide if Peter can go alone, and only if the other three are going." 

T'Challa nodded and so the conversation finished at that.

"Thank you, everyone, it's all great," Peter said to everyone and they all nodded at him.

Tony and Pepper shook their heads and sat beside Peter, "You think we wouldn't give you anything?" 

They handed him a small box and watched him open it.

Inside sat a pair of car keys. For a Ford Mustang.

"Oh My God, Thank you guys so much!" Tony and Pepper smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

Peter actually enjoyed this birthday, he was excited about his trip to Asgard, his car and spending time with his family.


	5. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Use of Homophobic Language and self-hatred, deadnaming.

**This chapter is inspired by pomegranateboy on AO3.**

*****

1st July 2017

After days of bugging Peter had finally convinced the team to go to Pride with him. It all stemmed from a conversation he read on twitter.

_Spidey is hot @ spideylover1  
You know something we have never actually been told if any of the Avengers are LGBTQ+_

_Loverboy @ Teasis  
That's so freaking true, it would mean so much to me if one of them was trans or something. That way the community can have a hero like them to look up too._

_Stan @ Queen  
It would be fkn gold if one of them turned up to Pride, even as allies. just to piss off bitchy cishets._

_Spidey @ SpideyRules  
This needs to happen!_

So this is the reason that Peter convinced his family to go, it wasn't that hard really. Steve and Bucky were up for it straight away, same with Nat, Bruce, and Loki. The others took a few days of convincing but they all caved after Peter used his puppy dog eyes. The only ones that couldn't go were Rhodey and Happy

Peter went full out, he bought everyone their flags after asking if they wanted the world to know. He bought ally flags for everyone who was straight. He bought himself the trans flag and the bi one to, he didn't really come out as bi but he figured this was one way of doing it.

So as the day of the Parade appears, with Ned, MJ and Shuri there too they headed out. They decided to take a few cars as it would be easier to find parking for them instead of a limo. Peter was so excited for the day that nothing could stop the excitement.

Sure everyone was happy for the day but Peter was over the moon, he hasn't been to Pride since Ben and May took him. He was sad at the thought but couldn't wait to go to a community where he would be loved for him and not being "Penis Parker". 

Of course, Peter took his own car, with Ned, MJ, and Shuri and then they dragged Wanda into because they needed a responsible adult with them, and she was the one closest in age to them. They drove with the roof down, blaring out Panic! songs and screaming the lyrics out, 

As they got out the car he handed everyone their flags. 

Everyone had their own flags. Steve, Tony, and Peter had the Bisexual flag. Bucky and Ned had the Gay flag. MJ and Shuri wore the Lesbian Flag proudly. Loki had the Genderfluid flag, worn like a fabulous cape. Natasha had the Asexual Flag tied to her waist. And Peter also had the Transgender Flag. The rest had Straight Ally flags. 

It was only a few minutes later that the Parade started, as Peter watched it all happen he looked around to see his family watching it with a smile on their face, they were having fun. And it was as a family.

But like all good things, it must end. After an hour of the Parade they all wandered into the main area, and before they realized it the Press was everywhere. 

"Mr. Stark! Why are you here?" 

"Why are you wearing the flag?" 

"Is this your coming out?" 

"Is this the Avengers Coming out?"

The noise was becoming too much for Peter so he put his earphones in, the special ones that Tony made him. Tony looked to his kid and frowned, he held his hand up and the questions stopped.

"Yes, I am BIsexual, I would have told you if you just asked. We are here to support our community and we would appreciate if you stopped following us because we want to have fun today," With that, he walked away with the team following behind him. The Press was having a field day and decided to grab someone who seemed close to Tony. This person happened to be Peter Parker-Stark.

*

"Hey Kid, you are close to Tony. Did you know about his coming out? What about everyone else?" 

"What is it like to be here with the Community?"

_Too Loud_

"How do you know Tony?" 

_Help, Wanda Help!_

"Is Captian America a fag?"

That one question made Peter freeze, he looked up and found the guy who was holding the microphone. With his plea to Wanda who heard and told the rest of the group, they also heard the guy. 

And the next thing happened so quick that everyone thought it was made up, Captian Freaking America, the "Violence solves nothing" Guy, Punched the reporter. 

"Shit Steve," Tony said as he watched the guy fall to the ground, everyone knew that he was going to have a bruise for a while. Tony also knew that PR was going to have a field day with this one.

Steve looked at the rest of the reporters and smiled, "If anyone else has anything to say to us please go now. Because yes I am Bisexual and I don't care. In the forties, I was beaten up because of it but in 2017 we should be able to live as we want. Just because we are not part of the cishets world does not mean that we should be forgotten or looked down on, we are all equal," With that, he smiled at Bucky who nodded and they kissed in front of the cameras before walking away.

There were a few claps from the onlookers and then everyone was clapping at his speech. Peter knew that it was going to be trending on everything, along with the Stucky tag.   
(which he did not know from fanfiction at all!)

Peter and his family wandered away and sat down on the patch of grass they found which was close to the stage but also far enough away for peace and quiet.

Everyone turned to Steve and smiled at him, they all talked about it for a bit before deciding to leave it and wait for the news tomorrow. They talked about everything and anything they could, as they heard the music starting the teenagers decided to wander off and look at what they could buy. 

They headed over to the food area and Peter smiled, people were laughing and enjoying themselves. Peter looked over to the Mexican food stall and saw someone in a red hoodie and a pansexual flag tied around their waist, Peter told the others that he was going over to get food.

Peter walked up to the person and smiled, "Hey, like your flag," _Casual Peter._

The person let out a small chuckle and turned to Peter, "I like yours too,"

Peter stood and stared at this mystery person. "I'm Peter," 

"Wade Wilson, Peters a nice name," Peter knew it was a meme and he decided to humor the guy. 

"Thanks, choose it myself," 

There was another chuckle from the guy and he looked behind Peter, Peter too turned around and spotted his friends watching them. Of course.

"Ignore them, just my friends being stupid, any way you here alone?" 

_*_

_Like he would want to go out with you, a tranny, Rose._

*

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, here with my family, you mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead, I won't bite, unless you want me to," Peter looked at the guy and smiled, he knew they were going to get along.

"Well, depends where you want to bite me," Peter said with a wink, and if his superhearing was right the guy nearly choked on his words.

"I'll have to show you later," Peters turns to chock, he turned a shade of pink at his words. He then decided to be bold.

"Guess I'll have too, how about tomorrow at 6?"

"Sounds good, baby boy," Peter blushed once again and nodded, he handed his phone to the guy and they got each other's numbers. They said bye to each other and then Wade walked away with a wink to Peter.

Peter wandered over to the other three who were all smirking, Peter stood shocked at what had happened but the others all clapped his back and they walked over to the group.

Of course, Clint saw his smile and asked why.

"I think I got a date for tomorrow, with a guy called Wade,"

The group looked at Peter and smiled, all except Tony who was unsure if he wanted his kid to go on a date.

"Well done Pete, proud of you," Sam said and Peter smiled at him, everyone said things like that and Peter nodded thanks to them all.

"Well this just means we are going to have to get our little man ready for a date," Bucky said as he threw his arm around Peter.

~~~

After a few more hours at the Pride they all headed home, and as they did Peter saw someone that he knew, then he realized it was that Harley kid. the one Tony wanted to talk to.

Back at the tower he sat beside Tony on the couch and looked to him.

"Hey, dad every talk to that Harley kid?"

"No little rascal left before I could, wish I did we need to talk"

"How do you know him?"

"He saved my life, and I kept an eye on him but two years ago he disappeared, got worried and I made a promise to myself that he would get whatever he needed in life. Why?" 

"Just wondering dad, he seemed like someone you know,"

"Yeah, I just want to thank him for saving me, because he also let me find you and made me realize how much I loved Pepper,"

It was that that made Peter know he had to find him, for his dad's sake because Tony needed to know he had helped someone who helped him.


	6. 4

Peter was terrified, he had been texting Wade all day and they had decided that they should go to a little diner that they both liked, the only thing wrong was that Wade insisted that he picked Peter up at his house, he had tried to convince he could meet him at his but Wade was being stubborn. 

So Wade was going to be here in 15 minutes and Peter still didn't know what to wear, he had it narrowed down to; a science pun tee and a flannel to go over it, or a casual blue button-down with cuffed sleeves.

Pepper walked in on him near a breakdown and looked at his bed, she picked up the blue button up and then the black jeans he liked, she handed them to him and told him to get ready.

Peter nodded and got changed as she left the room, now he only had 11 minutes until Wade was to be here and he still hadn't told his Family that they can't give him the "You hurt Peter, the fucking Avengers will be after you" talk.

As he walked into the living room m he spotted everyone except Pepper and Tony sitting down, he frowned and sat beside them.

"Guys, please this is our first date, don't scare him away when he comes for me, and please don't do any background checks on him, and definitely no stalking while I'm on the date. If I see or hear or feel any of you I will ruin your reputation on Twitter," What he said wasn't even a threat and they all knew it. So they nodded and Peter relaxed a bit. 

Until he heard Tony come down with Pepper following him, "Dad, Mom please don't embarrass me," 

Tony nodded with a smirk and Pepper smiled but also nodded, he knew they were a lost cause.

"Right I need to wait now," Peter said in a stressed tone, he didn't know how Wade would react with the Avengers being his family. Obviously, he knows that he was picking him up from the Tower, but he used the excuse about his internship.

It was exactly 9 minutes later that FRIDAY announced Wade was here to pick Peter up, Tony told her to send him to the floor. Which she did without hesitation. Peter was sure, that is she was Human she would be smirking at him.

It took 30 seconds for the doors to open and reveal Wade wearing a baggy hoodie over his outfit, he was also carrying a bunch of flowers. Peter stood up and walked over to him smiling. Wade handed the flowers over ad Peter smiled at them. He put them on the table beside the couches and said bye to everyone before they could embarrass him.

But of course, he spoke too soon, because as they went to get into the elevator Tony stopped them and asked to meet Wade first. Sighing Peter nodded and quietly apologized to Wade who chuckled a bit.

"Wade this is my family, I'm sure you know them. Everyone this is Wade." He said as he gestured to everyone then to Wade. 

"Hey, I'm Tony, Peter's Dad. Now, why don't you tell us about yourself? you have a few minutes," Peter could feel Wade's body go stiff as he was asked to talk about himself.

"Oh well, I'm 17, I work at the Pizza delivery and also do odd jobs to make money. I live in an apartment building in Manhatten," 

Peter smiled at this and watched his family's reaction, everyone except Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Pepper seemed happy at this.

"One question, Wade why you wearing your hood up?" Peter froze at this, Wade had told him about his cancer, and everything that went wrong with it, while they text but he forgot to tell his family not to ask.

"Guys, stop. Wade you don't have to answer that," Peter said as he saw Wade go a bit smaller into himself he shook his head and looked up to everyone. He took his hood off and let everyone see. 

"That's why I had cancer and I tried some drug that was on a trial but it left me like this. I don't like others seeing me so I keep my hood up when people don't know." Wade shrugged his hood back on as everyone was still recovering.

Peter smiled at Wade, He looked to his family and they said bye again. Peter walked over to the elevator holding Wade's hand. 

They rode down to the ground floor and walked to Wade's car. They drove in silence to the little diner that they knew.

~~~

Dinner with Wade was amazing, he paid for it even after Peter said he would. So Peter dragged them out to an Ice-cream place for dessert and they sat down on a patch of green. 

"Thank you for Dinner Wade, it was amazing,"  

Wade smiled at Peter, "It's nothing baby boy, but I'm sure I promised something to you yesterday," 

"Hmmm... I'm not sure, you might have to jog my memory," Peter smirked to Wade who smiled and leaned into Peter.

"I'm sure it was something about you saying you wanted me to..." 

Wade trailed off as he pressed his lips to Peter, they moved in sync. Almost like they had been doing it for years, Peter moved his hands up to Wade's face and pulls him closer.

They pull apart and Peter smiles at Wade, he was breathless at this. 

"Wow..." Wade said as he looked at Peter.

"Wow..." Peter repeated to the boy. 

Wade pulled Peter closer until he was sitting in Wade's lap, and he put his mouth on Peters' neck and started kissing him. Peter held in a moan at this andWade just smirked, he started to kiss harder, wanting to leave a mark.

As Peter and Wade stopped and Wade smirked at the noise Peter made, "no no, baby boy. I only let people do that on the seventh date," He said with a small wink to Peter who frowned.

He looked to Wade and carefully kissed him again, a soft and nice kiss. He then felt his phone go. He ignored it but it went again and Wade stopped kissing him, he frowned but grabbed his phone from his pocket. 

Shuri.

Lesbo: Peter!! I've done it  
Lesbo: I found him  
Lesbo: I'm running a facial scan to see if he is living close to you.

SpideyBoi: Im on a date, but congrats. I'll call later

 

He looked at the time and frowned, he had 10 minutes until he had to be home. Wade must have realized the time as he picked Peter up and pulled him towards the car, they drove in silence once again but this time Peter held Wade's empty hand, it was nice.

Peter and Wade rode the elevator up to the floor and they saw his family waiting on him, they all smiled at the two and Peter let Wade leave before it got too much to handle, he kissed him goodbye and turned to his family with the biggest smile he had had since May died.

They all let him sit down and watch the movie with them, they all knew he would tell them about it soon. 

 


	7. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Implied child abuse

*

It had been a day since the date and Peter was happy, but also stressed. After the movie was finished, he got a call from Shuri on his beads and it turns out the Harley kid has been living in New York for 2 weeks, and for the past 2 years he had been wiping himself off all known records. Peter didn't have a good explanation except for that he has enemies.

They worked on locating him for 3 hours before they found out everything they needed; Harley Keener, born 18th May 2000 to Robert and Joanna Keener, his little sister Amara Keener born 4th August 2007. Dad left in 2007, he met Tony in 2013 when he was in Tennessee after the Extremis incident. There was an attack in 2014 and he and his family were able to escape the slaughter. It was in 2015 that he disappeared from his home in Maine. And only these last few weeks did he turn back up.

Peter thanked Shuri for the help and they hung up, he wandered into the living room and looked around for signs of anyone up. Normally someone was up because of nightmares. Peter shrugged and went back to his room. Taking his suit out he put it on and smiled, he hadn't worn the suit in a while after the whole, surgery thing but he was okay now.

He turned to the window and left a message for everyone, "Hey guys I'll be back soon, I have something to do," With that, he pulled his mask on and jumped out the window.

~~

The trip to Maine was only an hour and a bit, the sun was appearing as he swung to the city center. He had the GPS set up and Karen was telling him where to go, he found the address and frowned. It was obviously abandoned since the windows were boarded up and there was a small fence that had a warning sign up.

Walking up to it carefully to avoid cameras, Peter snuck into the house and looked around. Everything was a mess, like a fight had happened, then attached to the fridge was a note.

"Hey, you sons of bitches,

Dead end once again, this is a fun game we're playing. Hope you can catch me in the webs you have.

Love, the 17-year-old that can hide from you"

Peter chuckled as he read the note, this Harley kid was obviously pissing people off by being in hiding, but he was also confused. If he had a family, why is he on the run? Wouldn't it be easier to find his 9-year-old sister? Or mom?

Peter took the note off the fridge and walked out of the house, Harley had left a clue for the people if they looked. Catch and Webs. Talking about Spiderman.

He swung his way back to New York and as he did, he got a call from Tony. He answered it and smiled at his dad.

"Hey, Dad,"

"Don't Hey Dad me, what did you think when you went off to Maine? Did you think that we would be worried?"

Peter looked around as he swung around a tree, he knew it was wrong, but he needed to find this kid.  He tried to push the voice out of his head and just nodded to his dad.

"I'm sorry dad, something came up and it was time sensitive. I told Friday that I would be fine." He rolled over a building and into a perfect swing. Tony sighed and just nodded his head.

"We can deal with it when you are back, just please hurry." Peter nodded as he smiled at his dad.

"Will do dad, say hey to everyone. And I'm about half an hour out," Tony nodded his head at this, on his side, Peter heard someone call him.

"Right Pete, you be back as soon as you can, and please be careful. Love you kid,"

"Love you too Dad." With that, the call was gone and Peter shook his thoughts out his head with swinging around as fast as he could. He felt the rush of wind on his face. The way that his stomach dropped with each drop and swing. The way his heart pounded every time he jumped off a building and pulled himself up before hitting the sidewalk.

He could hear everything in the streets, the conversations, the barking, and yelping of dogs, the way the traffic beeped and screeched. This was his home, his safe place. Being free, in the streets of New York, helping people and being happy.

*

He made it to a small alleyway when he heard a scream, he looked to the way it came from and saw a man holding a small kid. He went to them as fast as he could and webbed the guy's hands together.

"Now, I don't think this is any way to treat a child. How about we have a talk?"

He pulled the guy closer to the lamppost and tied him up as he went to see the kid.

*

"Hey, It's okay, I've got you," Peter held the kid close to him and let them cry, "I'm Spiderman, what's your name?"

Peter heard a small sniffle and then, "Annabelle,".

"Well Annabelle, that's a very pretty name, do you know where your parents are?"

Annabelle shook her head and Peter sighed, he didn't know how he was going to explain being so late to Tony or Pepper.

"Okay, how about this. I'll phone the police for them to get the bad man and then we can see if they can help you find your parents?"

Annabelle smiled and nodded at this, so Peter took out his phone and called the police.

"Hey, I have a little girl here that has lost her pare8nts, and also a guy that tried to kidnap her...... Yeah, we are on Holland Place beside Rafa's Café... okay, I'm going to stay with her until someone gets here...... Okay, thanks,"

Peter hung up and smiled down at Annabelle, "Do you want to play a game?"

Annabelle smiled and nodded her head, Peter nodded to and thought of a game.

"How about I Spy?" Annabelle nodded and looked around.

She then turned to Peter and said, "I Spy, something gray," Peter looked around and smiled.

"Hmmm, is it the clouds?" Annabelle shook her head and giggled. "How about the trees?" This earned another giggle. "Ohh I know! Is it the building?" Annabelle nodded her head at this and Peter smiled.

"Okay, I spy, something green," Annabelle looked around and pointed at the trees.

"Is it a tree?" Peter nodded his head and looked to Annabelle who had a big smile on her face. In the distance, Peter heard the sirens coming closer and closer. He looked to Annabelle who was now holding a small bag, he must have not seen her wearing it when he found her. She looked through it and soon handed something to Peter.

A piece of Paper and a pen, the paper had a drawing of Spiderman on it and then the name Annabelle. Peter smiled at this and took the pen. He signed the paper in the corner.

"To my number 1 fan, Love Spiderman x" He gave it back to her and smiled at the look on her face. He then heard the voices of police officers behind him, he smiled at Annabelle and turned to the officers.

"Hey, I was around when I found her being dragged by the guy over there," He pointed to the guy, "I asked her if she knew where her parents were, and she doesn't," Peter explained as the officers took a note of it all, after explaining it he turned to Annabelle and kneeled beside her.

"Hey Annabelle, these lovely people are going to help you find your parents," he stopped and watched her nod, "I'm going to go, but be safe little one," He stood up but before he could leave, he felt someone hugging his legs.

He looked to Annabelle and smiled, he picked her up in a small hug and then he turned around and spoke to Karen.

"Hey Karen, we got any webs for her that are safe?"

"Yes Peter, Number 58 is designed to last but be safe and removable, like a souvenir."

Peter nodded and selected the web, he then turned back to Annabelle and made the web for her. He handed it to her and watched her face turn into the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Thank you, Spiderman!"

"Well you are my biggest fan, now I have to go. Be good Annabelle,"

With that he left the scene and headed to the Tower, even if the search for Harley was not good, he at least got to help a small kid. And even if he was going to get into trouble he didn't care.


	8. 6

Peter changed in the alleyway that was beside the Tower, he grabbed the spare clothes he has left there in case there was an emergency. Now changed he heads into the Tower and smiles at the receptionist on duty.

He walks over to her and nods. "Hey Carrie, how are you?"

"I'm good Peter, stressed with all the calls about what Mr. Rodgers did at Pride but other than that it is all good. How are you?"

"Good, been busy all morning. How's Gale and Jemma?"

"They are as good as ever, Jemma was a bit ill a few days ago but that's clearing up. After the holidays she's going to be in Grade 1," Carrie smiles at this and Peter does too. He likes Jemma, she's happy and energetic while also being very interested in everything. She reminds Peter of himself in many ways.

"That's amazing, I miss her. You should bring her in soon. I'd help babysit her," Carrie nodded at this and Peter took that as a yes. Then as he went to speak again Friday spoke up.

"Mr. Stark has requested you head up to his lab Mr. Peter, and that you can make plans to babysit Mrs. Ray's child another time." Peter rolled his eyes at the way Tony probably said this.

"Well since Tony is being a child I better be going, I'll see you soon Carrie," Carrie said a bye to Peter and he walked over to the elevator, nodding to the security officer Peter walked into the open elevator and headed up to his lab.

He headed into the lab and saw Tony working on something with Bruce beside him.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I left,"

"We can get to that later but get over here. We have almost mastered a new drug for super enhanced people." Tony said to Peter who dropped his back and walked over to them. They were standing in front of a hologram with the formula and ratios on it.

Peter took one look before turning to them both.

"Holy Crap, this is amazing," He said to the too who smiled at his words and as the three of them worked on it Peter forgot about having to find Harley and the fact that he failed that. He just focused on helping solve this problem.

~~

Peter's happiness didn't last long because as soon as he finished, he was dragged up to the living room and forced to have a 'good' conversation with his family.

"Before you start, I had a reason to go,"

"Well tell us,"

"So, you know that Harley Kid?" He paused as he watched a few heads nod and the rest looked confused, "It's a kid that knows Dad. But we researched him, and it turns out that he has been wiping himself for 2 years, and then his dad was killed, and his home town was slaughtered after an attack. But his family got out, almost like he knew it was going to happen. So, looking into it we figured out that 2 years ago he disappeared from his home in Maine. I went to look into it, but it was abandoned, and he left a note saying he was here." Peter stopped his explanation and saw everyone's reactions.

Tony was in shock, along with Pepper, Steve, and Bucky. The others were more concerned it looked like.

"Okay, who's he running from? And do we know where his family is?" Natasha asked as she took out her phone. "I also need the second name and when he was born."

"Harley Keener, Born, 18th May 2000," Peter told Natasha who nodded and went to work finding more information out. Clint was helping her while the rest were looking at Peter still.

"You said we, who else was helping you?"

"Shuri, I asked her to run a facial scan in New York and all surrounding states, she found a match yesterday," Peter explained to Tony who nodded and put his head in his hands. Pepper was still staring at Peter.

"Okay, good reason you did it, but because you didn't tell anyone where you were going, you're still grounded, 2 weeks without Spiderman,"

Peter nodded, knowing if he was to complain it would be worse, having no lab time with it. So, he left it, the city had Deadpool who he would somehow get a message too, it also had the police and if anything bad was to happen it would also have the Avengers.

"Kay, I'm sorry mom but I had to see if there was any way to find him," Pepper nodded sat this and just smiled. Peter let it go and just turned to help the group find Harley.

~~

By the end of the little search mission, they had more information. Using Natasha's hacking skills, she figured out that Harley had been hacking the government to make it seem like his family was alive, but they also died the day his town did, Clint found out that he was wanting to go to MIT and then everyone figured out small details like the fact he was hacking for his money and he finished high school with one of the best marks ever.

They also figured out he was in a small apartment that was close to Deadpool's. Peter took out his phone and clicked on Deadpool's contact, he sent him a quick message and got one back instantly.

Spidey; Hey, need you to check Apartment 4E in your building, kid called Harley Keener is there and we need him at the Tower.

Deadpool; Will do Spideykins, you want me to tell him that or something else?

Spidey; Don't know, he's gonna do a runner I think but we need him today.

Deadpool; Kay, If he does ima knock him out and bring him over

Spider; Sure, but no permanent damage, family would kill you.

Deadpool; Sure. Make food for me im hungry.

Spidey; If you get him here ill make you so much food.

Deadpool; deal

Spidey; Well that was easy, Friday knows you are heading over.

~~

Wade was getting into his Deadpool outfit when he got the message from Spiderman or Peter Parker. Wade knew about Peter being Spiderman but Peter didn't know Wade was Deadpool. The things we go through for plots.

Anyway, so after the little messages, Wade headed out to the apartment that he was asked to go too. Knocking softly he was expecting anything, except for a gun at his face by like a 15-year-old kid, definitely not what he wanted

"Hey, lets put the gun down,"

"Nah, How about you tell me what the fuck you are doing here. Did Stark send you? Or what about The Bravatas? Who?" Harley questioned Wade, and well Wade was already bored with the kid.

"No, I'm here because Spiderman wants you, and this can go the easy way or the hard way," Wade mumbled to the kid who looked, confused.

"Spiderman? Why? How does he know me?"

"He does, now easy or hard way?"

"Easy, As long as I get to take my gun,"

"Sure kid, not like I don't have three guns on me now," with that Wade pulled out a gun and showed the teen, who looked a bit concerned.

"I'm Deadpool by the way, and we are headed to the Stark Tower cause Spideykins lives there Questions?"

"One, do you have Spiderman number?"

Wade nods at this and starts to walk out the building, he ponders on taking the car or walking and decides on the car since like he was in his suit an had a 17 or something-year-old with him. That would look really dodgy.

"Get in kid," the teen was kind of annoyed at being called kid, by someone that sounds the same age.

"Right, but I am 17 so like I'm not a kid,"

Wade laughed at this and just nodded, "Alright man, sorry,"

The rest of the drive was in silence, not that it was a long drive. Maybe a ten-minute one.

Wade got out the car and waited for Harley to also get out,   
and he did. Harly looked up and took in the fact that he was going to meet Spiderman and Tony Stark, again.

"Right, let's get you up to my baby boy and his family," Wade said as he dragged Harley into the building. He looked around for the elevator that he was to get but it was being guarded by someone, who was not gonna move for him.

Sighing he walked up to the elevator after passing through security, and predictably he was not allowed past, so he had to pull out the big guns.

Not literally because he only had a small gun on him, but Friday.

"Hey FRI, be a doll and tell Spidey I'm here with the precious cargo he wanted,"

"Right away Mr. Deadpool," Wade was sure she said it with a smirk, almost like she knew who Deadpool was.

There was silence for a few seconds as the guard watched Deadpool and Harley until Friday decided to talk up again.

"Mr. Deadpool and Mr. Kenner, you have been requested in the Avengers main living area. Mr. Gena, if you would please let the two through,"

Wade watched as the Gena guy moved away from the elevator with a look of confusion, Harley was also confused. So Wade dragged him into the elevator and waited as Friday took them to the floor.

"Well, you get to meet the Avengers, and I'm gonna eat some food that Spidey made me," Wade explained to Harley as the doors opened.

And all the Avengers were standing there, Spiderman was in the middle.


	9. 7

"Right, so here is the guy you wanted. I'm just going to get some food but after Spidey, I need to talk to you," Deadpool said to the group who nodded, and he went to the kitchen where Peter had made food for him.

Harley stood watching the groups facial expressions and body language. He then decided the Avengers weren't angry at him, probably only wanted to ask him something.

"Is anyone going to start this conversation?"

"What conversation?" Harley asked, trying to put his innocent voice on.

"Well, we did some digging and it turns out that you have been hacking into the Government," Peter turned around to see Natasha just standing there as she told Harley what they knew.

"NO," Everyone looked at Harley as he said that so fast and defensive, "I mean no. Why would I do that? It's illegal,"

"Yeah like we haven't done anything illegal," Tony said as sarcastically as Peter. "And also kid, it's okay we are trying to help."

The room is filled with multiple agreements and nods from everyone, Peter looked back to Harley who nodded and just looked outside.

"So, I'm guessing you know about my family and town, what about Bratva Boys?"

"Wait, really? THE Bratva Boys?"

"Yeah? You know them?" He asked Clint who was looking scared but also a bit of wonder.

"They tried to kill me because I owed them money a couple of years back, what they want with you?"

"Well something happened in my town and they were killing everyone, so no witnesses were left. I build myself a functional bomb and gun and got out, but it was too late since they had gotten to my mom and sister. Yeah, and they want to finish the job I guess,"

The room was silent, they didn't know what to say but Peter did.

"I'm sorry, it's shit"

Harley just nodded and looked around the room. He could see everyone's eyes holding a sort of sadness, almost like they all lost someone close to them.

Spiderman then looked to Tony who nodded at the kid, he grabbed the bottom of his mask and pulled it off. He was left with Harley looking at him in shock.

"Yeah, I'm Peter Parker-Stark, nice to meet you, Harley,"

"Uhh yeah hey," Harley said as he tried to shake out of the shock, he knew Tony had a teenager Intern but that must have been a cover story for Peter.

"Yeah well, son we know that you are been hunted now and this is one of the safest places in New York, so you are always welcome here," Steve explained to Harley who still didn't know what to say. He quickly recovered and smiled with the fake confidence he normally showed off.

"Well, I would but I have a place an-"

"It wasn't a request Keener, you are staying here," Harley looked over to see Clint, who was now beside Natasha, they were quietly having a conversation in sign.

"I have to go back to mine, I need to pa-"

"Harley not to be rude, but once these guys get something into their heads they won't stop until it happens. So just save me the trouble of listening to the boring back and forth arguments, and just agree," Peter said from his seat he had taken, Deadpool was watching this and decided to sit beside Peter.

"I don't know, I can't put you guys into trouble," At this, almost everyone in the room scoffed.

"Kid, I'm a genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist nothing can put me into trouble and anyway, you are crazy smart and we need more genius kids. You could have a lab, work on projects with Peter, me, Bruce and Shuri when shes over. Shuri is the Princess of Wakanda."

"Well, I don't know. What happens if the Bratvas come and hurt you guys?"

"Harley, we are the Avengers, we can fight anything,"

"Okay, only because Peter was right about the pointless arguments. But if it's too much I'm leaving,"

"Sure, you can go back and get your stuff, take Steve, Bucky and Nat if you want. Or I could get a few guys on it."

"I'll go, it's not that much I have,"

"Okay. Well, that's worked out, but introductions are needed."

"Harley Keener, 17. Left school, wanting to go to MIT. I know you guys already,"

"Yeah we know, now let's go pack,"

Everyone had either went to their rooms or left to go pack, eat or work out. So, it left Peter and Deadpool alone on the couch.

"Peter, can I talk to you in your room?"

"Yeah sure,"

The two walked to Peters room and Wade would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. As they sat down on his bed, Peter turned to Wade who looked nervous even through his mask.

"Right, Peter I know you are Spiderman, so its only fair you know me too. But please don't scream or block me out."

"De, I wouldn't". Peter said as Deadpool pulled his mask off and looked down. He then looked up and, heard the small gasp that meant Peter had seen him.

"Wade"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I didn't know how you were going to react,"

"I don't care, we are superhero couple,"

"Baby boy, I'm not a hero. The city doesn't need me, they need you," Peter looked to Wade and smiled, he knew the self-hatred Wade had, he knew that he thought the city deserved better.

"The city needs you, you are a hero. How long has it been since you killed someone?" Peter didn't know if he wanted to know the answer. But he needed to help Wade.

"It's close to three weeks, it's hard. Pete its really hard, I don't know how long I'm gonna last,"

"Darling, that is amazing, I'm so proud of you. I think you can do it," Peter pulled the other boy into a hug and the two sat there for a few minutes.

"Wade, I need you to patrol for me, dad and mom grounded me for going to Maine on my own this morning," Wade looked to Peter in surprise.

"Baby, do I want to know

"Well, I needed to, that's how I realized that Harleys family was probably dead. I'm sorry De, I just wanted to try and help him and Tony out,"

"Baby boy, its nothing to be sorry for, you thought you could help so you did,"

"Yeah, I know De, I just I don't know how long it's going to be until I get the voices back,"

Baby don't say things like that. You are stronger than everyone in this house, I don't care what the voices told you, you are amazing and can fight everything. Because I believe in you,"

The two sat in silence until Peter pulled Wade into a kiss, it lasts a few minutes, but it left both of them breathless. Peter loved it, the way Wade smelled, the feeling of his lips on his, the way it made him see fireworks even after they pulled apart.

Wade smiled at Peter and they lay down on the bed together, it was only an hour or two later that Friday informed them that Tony wanted them in the living area.

"You going to tell them? I'll stand with you, I don't care what you want to do,"

"I'll tell them, it's not a big deal,"

"Okay, darling, I'm going to be there for the entire thing,"

"Thank you,"

The two of them smiled at each other and silently took the others hand and walked into the living area.

No one was paying attention at first but when Bucky saw Deadpool, but he then realized that he had no mask on. And the one Deadpool also happens to be Wade Wilson.

"What the fuck Peter!"

"Uncle Bucky, it's not that bad."

"You have some explaining to do kid, how did we not know that Wade Wilson your boyfriend is also New Yorks most violent mercenary."

"Well, you never really asked who De was so like kind of on you guys for not asking,"

There was a small snigger from Sam who everyone in the room turned to, but he didn't hide the fact that it was him that was laughing.

"What, the kids right." With that Sam left the room and it left Bucky, Steve, Clint, Peter, and Wade. The rest of the adults looked to Wade.

"The threat still stands, you hurt our Peter and we will fucking destroy you, I don't care how immortal you are, "

With that, the rest of the family came into the room and stood shocked at the fact Wade was Deadpool but from the way he and Peter were sitting they realized how protective he was to their kid.

The evening ended in Wade going out to do Peters Patrol, and the family watching a movie with Harley, the newest addition to them.

 


	10. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Self-Inflicted Transphobia.

*

18th July 2017

"The day is 18th July 2017, and we are about to embark on the journey of a lifetime. I am joined with my friends; Ned Leeds, Guy in the Chair and my brother, Michelle Jones, better known as MJ and my sarcastic sister, and lastly we have Shuri, Don't call me Princess and my soon to be sister in law. We have waited close to a month but we finally convinced out guardians to allow us a trip to Asgard with Thor, God of Thunder and Loki, God/Goddess of Mischief and Stories. What is th-"

"Peter stop with the voice it's kind of weird. And also I saw Loki earlier and they said it was a neutral day."

"Loki, Goddex of Mischief, Stories and fantastic person all around. And no MJ the voices are what make it better,"

"You can't show anyone this, we can show our families but no one else,"

"I know Shuri, but let me live in my fantasy of fame for a few minutes."

"I think its cool Peter, Wade would love to see it and it would be awesome to look back on when we are older and our kids are best friends,"

"You two are sad, are you going to live beside each other? And have dinners every Sunday?"

Peter laughed at MJ's sarcasm but he knows nothing could split him and Ned up. Not even mentioning the fact that she was part of the plan too, her and Shuri are gonna live opposite them, Ned and his partner and then him and someone, most likely Wade.

(Not like he was planning on marrying him, because he's only 16.)

_*_

_Rose, Rose, Rose. You are worthless so don't get your hopes up, little girl._

_Oh, shut up you, the only reason I haven't told anyone about you being back is that I want to go on this trip alone._

_But Rosey boo, you are so small and girly. Everyone on Asgard will know and they will know how much of a freak you are._

_No, Loki will help me and they will make sure I am okay._

_Or they are going to leave you to rot in prison and you will never be able to see daddy pies ever again._

_Oh, fuck off you self centered bitch._

_*_

Peter then heard silence, for the first time in months. He knew he should have told Tony and Pepper but he didn't want to bother them with something so small and boring like voices again. He might tell Idrid when he sees her next.

"Well, Young Midguardians. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, so ready. Wait! Is Asgard like Wakanda and really advance?"

"Do you have lightsabers?"

"Wait! Is Lady Sif going to be there?"

"Yes young one, Why do you ask?"

"She's everything, a warrior heroine that destroyed toxic masculinity in a few decades," Peter and Ned looked to MJ in surprise, this is one of the few times she has said outright something that she loved. However, Shuri just gave her _that look._ The "Awww I love you so much.". MJ just shrugged at the three others who were staring at her.

"Lady Sif will like you Young one, she may teach you a few tricks if you want," Thor beamed to MJ who nodded and went back to reading her book on Biology.

~~

It took them 2 hours for everyone to be ready, it would have been quicker but Peter forgot to get his T shot earlier, MJ forgot her art bag. Shuri was told she wasn't allowed her weapons, and Ned nearly passed out when Thor went to call the Bifrost.

So as they all huddled around the upstairs room, which Tony had made for the Bifrost, it was a relief to them.

"Heimdall, if you could,"

**(I want to add in a whooooshhhhh here)**

They felt sick, not bad sick but the good kind. Like on a rollercoaster before the drop. Then it was over and they looked around and it was beautiful.

They were in a golden room that was beautiful, a true wonder. Then in the middle was a stand, and a large sword inside it.

Someone was standing beside it and they were dressed in a sort of Gold uniform. Thor smiles at the person and then went over for a hug.

"Heimdall! These are my Midgardian friends. Peter Parker. Son of Stark. Ned Leeds. Son of Leeds. Shuri. Daughter of T'Chaka and Michelle Jones. Daughter of Jones. Children this is my friend Heimdall. He guards all the nine realms,"

They were in shock. Here was an Asgardian who was in charge of their safety.

"Uhh- good day Mr. Heimdall,"

"Please, sir. I am just Heimdall. And Mr. Parker we have been waiting to meet you. Man of Spiders,"

"Wait. You know?"

"I see and hear everything in the nine realms. And I can tell you that your presence is welcome in the courts of Asgard,"

"Dude. You are like famous!"

"Ned shut up."

"Why so rude MJ. Jealous of Peters fame?" Ned joker to the girl but the look she gave him could have silenced anyone.

"Sorry MJ. I didn't mean it," MJ nodded in acknowledgment and turned to Shuri who was still silent.

"Princess?"

Shuri looked at MJ and grinned. "MJ. This place is technological amazement. I'm guessing this is like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Because being able to transport people like that it would have to. Unless it accounts for all particles in the body and takes them apart and moves them through energy. Then reassembling them after,"

"Why young one you are very smart,"

In the talk about the science behind the Bifröst, no one realized that a group of people was standing there.

"Lady Sif! Warriors Three! How I have missed you four! And you are?"

"Astrid Oldaughter. A pleasure to meet you, your highness,"

"None of that. I am Thor and only Thor. Now everyone meets each other and in Midgards language. Mingle,"

With that Thor went back to Heimdall to talk to him.

The teenagers stayed where they were, being stared down by the most intimidating group of people they had ever met. And they knew the Avengers.

"Hello. We are Warriors Three. And this is Lady Sif. Astrid here is our head adviser when it comes to science and magic,"

"I'm Peter Parker."

"Ned Leeds"

"Shuri"

"MJ"

"Well, children lets head to the castle. We have lots to show you!"

They followed the group out, Astrid waited behind to start talking to Shuri.

"So Ms. Shuri, how much do you know about Einstein-Rosen Bridges?"

And well that was then two gone in conversation. MJ was next with Lady Sif.

"Excuse me. Lady Sif. What's it like being a female in a predominantly male group?"

"Ohh Dear it's horrible. They always think they are better but I once proved all of Asgard wrong when they said a young maiden such as myself could not fight in the battles of Asgard,"

"Tell me everything!"

That left Ned, and Peter too talks to the Warriors Three.

"Excuse me. Do you have names?"

"Volstagg at your service,"

"Fandral,"

"Hogun, a pleasure to meet you,"

"Cool."

"Wait I have a question. What wars do you fight in?"

"All that is deemed important by the King of Asgard, Thor. If there is an easy one we join only to serve our world,"

"That's so cool!"

"Is there ever like super hard bad guys?"

"Yes. We had one a few days ago. Or was it years I forget. But it was his desire to rule Asgard so he tried to take over. However, he could turn people into ice when to close. So we fought from a distance."

"Oh my god, this is amazing! Peter film this,"

Peter smiled at his best friends antics but listened to him and pulled out his camera. He was recording everything, the view, the people and his friends.

_Yeah, you should record, makes it easier for you when they leave you to rot here._

*

_Oh my god, leave me for a day._

_Why should I Rose? You don't own me._

_Well, I do, and I'm getting better. Idrid is helping me, Tony and Bruce are working on medication. Soon I'll be rid of you forever._

_Sure, nothing can get rid of me._

*

_~~~_

They made it to the palace, and well they were all shocked. It was beautiful. Like a Disney Castle mixed with Stark and Wakanda Style Technology. Pure love and fascination from all four teenagers.

 


	11. 9

The group reach the castle and are in awe, from the look of it to the spaceships and fantastic technology around it. The Asgardians chuckled slightly at the teenager's reactions but didn't say anything because it was expected of them.

Thor talked to a few people as they walked but in general, it was a nice walk up to the main gates where there were a few dozen guards all wearing what appeared to be their uniforms. Peter looked in amazement as they practiced fight moves and using what looked like spears that changed length in a second.

The small group of ten wandered into the front doors of the castle and MJ had to stop to appreciate the architecture and beauty of the decorations of the castle. The three teenagers beside her watched the way her face lit up and looked like she was a child in a candy store. It was rare for them to see her look like this so they all watched her with a smile. 

As they continued on through the great halls of the Asgard Castle they spotted murals of battles, some they recognized as Thor had them painted after the New York Fight, some were after Ultron but that Peter found the most disturbing was a person wearing a glove.  

It was big, but still, in the painting, it looked right in the hands of the person. The glove looked gold and even through paint, the illustrator managed to show the glint and gleam as it shone in the light of the stars. The glove, worn had 3 colorful gems on it, they two looked powerful and demanding. Peter realized the longer he looked at the painting the more it made him uneasy, almost as if it was trying to tell him something, warn him perhaps.

Before Peter had the chance to question Thor about it there was shouting from a hallway connected to them, all ten of them looked down and smiled. Loki was there in all their glory but so was an older person. The teenagers did not know this person but from the way, everyone was acting they had to be important. However, Loki was not having it.

"Father, why are you still trying to control me? I have led my own life since... since then and I have not done anything to show that I am not capable of looking after them,"

The teenagers watched with confusion as the man who Loki had called father turned to them and started shouting. 

"Because Loki you are still my son! And even if I am not King I still have control over how you spend your life, So no you are not allowed to see them. Ever!"

This is when Thor decides to intervene before anything could turn out worse. 

"Sibling! Father! We have company, so if you would like to come and speak to them," 

Loki looked up at the word company and when they spotted the teenagers they walked over to them smiling. 

"Young ones how I have missed you! It gets so boring up here with only Old Hag One and LabraThor here," 

There was a small giggle from all the teens and a loving smile from Loki, they all started talking in a small group about everything since they had the last spoken. Peter told them about Harley, who Loki said he couldn't wait to meet. And even the teens knew that that would be amazing and the six of them would need movie nights and sleepover at the tower.

As the group continued talking they did not realize they were being watched by Odin and Thor who were both unamused at how Loki had gotten their attention easily. Thor cleared his throat and got the attention back.

"Children this is my father, Odin. He was King until I came of age and acquired the throne. Father these are the Midgardians I was telling you about. All four of them can lift Mjolnir!" 

Odin looked at the four in surprise, he would never have guessed that these four small Midguardians would be worthy of being royalty in Asgard. But he should not judge because the least likely things have a way of coming true. 

"Well Midgardian, as you are worthy I ask you to dine with us tonight. We will celebrate the good in you and then when it is over we can go over battle strategies,"

The teens looked up and very enthusiastically nodded their heads, all four still wondering about the small fight he had with Loki but mostly excited for the night to come. Loki had already promised a night to remember. 

~~~

The group finished their conversations with the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Astrid as they all retired back into their rooms to get ready for the night to come. The teens were given a room each in the castle but everyone knew that only one would be used. The teens all put their bags in Peter's room as he had chosen the one with the best view. It looked out right onto the city but was still high enough to see the edge of the water. It also allowed for a few people to sit on the window ledge as it was big enough. 

Peter had immediately put his web shooters on and swung up to the open rafter, another reason he chose this room. He would be able to sit up there and watch things. One of his favorite thing to do. He watched as his friends wandered around looking at everything in the room, he had already completed this small task so he just relaxed. 

Ned then called his name so, swinging down he stood next to them and looked at what it was. On the wall beside the trunk for clothes was a tree. At first, it's really hard to spot but the longer you looked the brighter it got. Then as they stood back they watched the tree grow from being really small into being a full wall picture. There were words on it, acting as leaves to the tree. And looking closer at the words they were names. Tiny names that stood out. Some were brighter and bigger than others, small was smaller and looked like they had faded a long time ago. They looked around the tree and then suddenly a small gasp was heard from Shuri. 

Everyone looked to her and she pointed to the names she was looking at. There they were, the brightest ones so far, they were also the biggest it seemed. The names read. Peter Parker-Stark. Michelle Jones. Ned Leeds. Shuri T'Chaka. 

The four of them watched their names with great interest, then they decided to look around more. Some names were hard to read but some were perfectly easy like; Valkyrie, Darcy Lewis, and Jane Foster. The teens weren't sure what the names meant, or what the tree was for. But as they looked at the top of the tree they smiled. The names there were the biggest and brightest. 

The names read; Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson. 

It became clear that the tree was made by the two, either at a young age or it was a new project from the two. They left the tree and as they walked away it disappeared from sight, almost like magic. Peter knew Loki was involved in that somehow but he wasn't going to ask them how they had achieved it because it would be impossible to do back home. 

~~~

It was only a couple hours later when they heard a knock on the door. Peter had been filming his friends talking about Asgard and how it had been so far so he just placed the camera facing the door as he walked over to get it.

Opening the door he smiled as he spotted Loki in front of him. 

"Loki, we missed you! We are just telling our future selves and others who are watching this whats happened. Come on you have to be in it!" 

Peter dragged Loki over to the camera and the two sat beside the other three teenagers. Loki smiled at their friend's antics but was also happy they could spend time with people that accepted them.

"Good day to whoever is watching this, we have here Loki. Our favorite Goddex at this time, they are the Goddex of Mischief and Lies and also Stories. They are amazing and I'm telling you if you haven't already met them you are doing something wrong. So here is Loki, everyone," Peter looked to Loki for them to talk to the camera but they were silently wiping away tears from their eyes. 

"Peter thank you for that, that has helped me. And to whoever is watching I am telling you that these four teenagers here are so pure and honestly they can make anyone happy without even trying. I am sure the Avengers would tell you that. So would anyone who has met them. I am also going to tell you something I wish to pass on." Loki paused as they watched their friends look at them.

"Be yourself, be happy, be loud and be kind. These are the four things I have learned from these four insanely smart and caring teenagers. That will be all from me, farewell watchers and may you be happy wherever you are." 

With that ending Peter clicked the off button and smiled at his friends, he then attacked Loki in hugs which the other three gladly joined in on. The five stayed like that until Thor came to get them for dinner, lying on top of each other laughing and talking about what they would soon get up too.


	12. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Trigger Warning, Talk of r*pe and assault, abuse and more.  
> Does not follow Norse Mythology fully.

_*_

When Thor went to get his friend he did not expect to see them lying on top of his sibling all laughing at something one of them had said. He also did not expect for there to be small white creatures jumping around in the air. He had guessed it was Loki's Magic and let it go.

"Ahh, hello Midgardian Children and Loki. I am here to escort you to our meal, my father is waiting there for us and I have heard the kitchens made a bigger feast than they usually do, come now,"

The five figures from the floor stand up, Peter grabs his camera and web shooters, Ned grabs his book and Pen. MJ grabs her Artbook and Shuri picks up what appears to be a small dart. No one questions her and they all head out with Loki in front. The white bunnies they had conjured up followed them until slowly disappearing beside them.

The six people slowly entered the room and the teens stood stunned. There had to have been at least 100 people maybe, more, sitting at these gold table. All of them stacked high with all different types of food. From Chicken to Lamb to Boar to Goat. Everyone was happily eating and drinking wine that kept getting refilled. The four teens had never seen this much food in one place, and they had been to Tony Starks Christmas gather.

Thor guided them to a smaller table, this one held the people they had already met. Odin, Lady Sif, Warriors Three, and Astrid. Sitting down beside them the four teenagers started up a conversation.

It was just about how life was different on Earth and how sometimes change could be good for a world, but sometimes it is not good. Throughout the conversation, Peter could see the looks Loki was given Odin. Almost like they were sad and angry about something. Peter wasn't sure what it was though.

The dinner went passed without incident. Peter filmed it all, MJ talked to the females and asked them questions while drawing, Shuri kept asking Astrid questions about how science worked here, Peter got involved a few times when an interesting topic came up. Ned was busy fanboying to how close Thor was sitting next to him. In the end, he ended up getting everyone's autographs, while Peter got a picture of everyone together.

Dinner ended and Peter, Shuri, MJ, and Ned all headed back to the room. Loki went with them as Thor had business to talk about with his friends and father. Peter knew something was off with Loki but he didn't know how to ask them.

"Loki, are you okay?" By the look of their face they had obviously figured they covered their emotions well, hint, they didn't.

"Yes, Young One, why do you ask?"

"You seemed off today, and I'm just worried,"

Loki looked genuinely shocked by the statement, they were lucky the other three were a bit further ahead than them. Peter also looked a bit more concerned by the reaction his statement received.

"Young Peter, there are some things you should know about my background. When we get to your room I shall show you.   
But I have to ask for you to keep it a secret."

"Of course, should I tell the other three to leave? Or can they know?"

"I would like them to know, and then after we can go on that adventure I promised you all," With that, they went silent as they walked into the room.

The room was quiet as Loki sat on the ground beside the tree of names. The others sat beside them and looked to Loki.

Loki drew in a small breath as they smiled at the wall, waving a hand over the wall the tree appeared. Brighter than before.

*

"Children, this is the story of my children. One year when I was a mere 1500 years old I wandered into the faire forest, it is forbidden to enter alone because of the dangers. I had realized this of course but I had been fed up with my fathers... with my father's abuse. I had wandered in looking for a good place to read the Shakespeare book I had brought from my time on Earth. As I sat down a Faire appeared and offered me a deal."

As they explained this they did not realize Thor had appeared in the doorway, he was scared of the story because he had never a8ctually heard it from his sibling's side, only fathers.

"I asked what the deal was and was told, 'Peace and joy from the crisis you go through daily. A way to change it without the need of your magic, or mothers.' At such a young age this seemed like the perfect deal ever. But I knew I would need to know my side of the deal. So of course I asked but was told it would come in time, I was to be in debt to them"

There was a small gasp from the small audience, they had obviously guessed it was something bad.

"Yes, so I was now in debt to one of the most malicious creatures in the forest, they were ruthless with their own but even more with outsiders. And that's what I was, an outsider who was used to get what they wanted."

Peter grabbed Loki's hand and held it tight as the story continued.

"It was only a few years later, just before I reached the age of 1550 when I was summoned to the court of the Faire. They all circled around me, that's when I spotted the one I talked too. They had been through something because they were bruised and bloody and being held up by two guard looking things. As I bowed politely to their Kings I received a grunt of approval."

"And then I heard them saying something, 'You Loki, have been chosen to hold a baby for our Kingdom. This baby will be a natural Leader and with your help, we can bring them into the Kingdom. I wanted to tell them that I couldn't. That I had no way of holding a child in me. That's when....... that's when the one who gave me the power to change, clicked their fingers and I changed. I changed from my masculine form into a feminine form. Everyone was different, I normally only grow a few... assets lets say, they changed all my organs so I could hold their child."

The teenagers were close to crying, they didn't know how this could happen to someone so kind and caring.

"The Kings then forced me into their bed, and a few weeks later I could feel the first signs of pregnancy. My father forced me into hiding, forced me to be shamed because I was pregnant. Even after everything, I went through I need this child to feel safe, to feel loved. Because I knew it wouldn't be in the Faire Kingdom. I cared for this small on, and after 2 years of being pregnant, I finally gave birth. And he was beautiful, I never wanted to let go of him but my father he slapped me and grabbed him off me. Just before I never saw him again, I named him. He is called Thor Heimdall Lokison. That name will forever be his, because once you name a royal then that is their name,"

*

During the conversation, everyone started crying. Loki was discreet about their crying but the others were really crying. Thor then decided to make his appearance known.

"Sibling Loki, I am sorry I never knew of this. I shall try and make it up to you in any way possible. Please let me try, as you went through that pain and then named your child after me."

Loki looked up to the door and smiled sadly, they looked around to the tree and just under their two names a new one started appearing. His story had finally been shared, he was finally on the tree. The name read; Thor Heimdall Lokison.

"Loki, thank you for sharing that with us. I know how hard that must have been."

There was a few nods from the others that agreed with Shuri's statement. Thor had come into the room and sat down beside the five. He watched his siblings face and vowed to make this better, to bring back Thor Heimdall Lokison, if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"Thank you for listening to my story, but you cannot tell anyone, it is forbidden by my father."

The teenagers nodded but Thor just looked pissed. "How dare he, he forced you into hiding, lied to us and said you were ill for that long, then has forbidden you to talk about it?"

Loki sadly nodded at this and the teenagers looked sadly to their friends. They didn't know what to do because they were only visitors. They couldn't exactly scream at Odin, he still has guards around him at all time, even if he isn't King.

Thor, on the other hand, could do many things, banishing him from Asgard, forcing him to publicly apologize, maybe banish him from the castle, forcing him to retrieve Thor Heimdall Lokison from the Faire Kingdom. He would only be 250 years old, give or take a few years.

The group of six sat in silence for a while, just looking at the tree at the names of everyone they love, here or not. They all mean something to the two or maybe just to one. But it is their family that they love.

They finally decided to get out the room and go on the adventure Loki had told them all about, the one that parents would definitely not agree with. But they don't need to because they are not here right now.

 


	13. 11

As the group wandered around in the Castle they bumped into a few people who smiled and said a quick hello as they continued on their journey. Loki was confusing people as they passed by changing into a double of Thor, which Peter found hilarious. It was when they reached a very secluded corridor that just looked haunted. 

Loki walked down confidently and the group just followed them since they obviously knew where they were going. As they kept going the corridor seemed to get longer and longer, but also smaller and smaller. It got to the point Peter could feel the walls pressing him together, as they reached a small door they group opened it and walked in.

It was beautiful. Better than all the castle, but that might be because of what was in it. The walls were lined with bookshelves that kept going up, they never seemed to stop as they rose into the ceiling which looked like the night sky.

One wall was bare of books but held the most elegant looking fireplace that was in front of so many comfy looking chairs. The entire room was decked out in Pride Flags, some lying on chairs, some on tables and some hung up behind a few books.

The teenagers immediately fell in love with it all. Thor loved it too because he realized his sibling had a place of their own to go. No Odin, No horrors of the past, No need to be someone else.

Loki looked to their friends as they all looked around the room, they had found this place after a bad argument with Odin, and its been theirs since then. Over the centuries it has evolved, at first, only a few books were on the shelves, now there was everyone that Loki had ever loved. Books, Letters from followers back when they were respected, pictures of loved ones, and the first book they had ever read. Their place.

As the group moved over to the couches they sat down and it was silent a really nice silent. The kind that you know that the friends there are the ones that you want to spend your life with. Peter pulled out his camera from his pockets, he turned it on and placed it on the table facing them.

Loki waved their hands and as they did, a few things moved and after a couple of seconds, blankets and pillows were around everyone.

"Right, this is planning time. Who are we going to prank?" The room went into chaos, names showed everywhere by the teenagers and Loki, while Thor was silent. He knew who and how.

"Guys! One at a time,"

"I think it should be Odin, and it has to be good, one that he knows he fucked up."

"I agree with Ms. Shuri, he deserves it," This received nods from around the room and then there was silence as the group decided on the prank for him.

Then Ned spoke up. "How about basic first, glitter in the shampoo?"

"Rainbow Glitter. And charmed so it never leaves."

"Wait. Peter and I need access to your labs too, and Astrid too. We are gonna need her because I like her,"

"Okay. Peter and Shuri you go with Thor to get Astrid and head to the labs. MJ and Ned with me. We are going to move everything in Odin room to the left. And then magic his shampoo. We can use our coins to converse with each other before we meet again."

As the groups mentioned split up and went their own ways Thor led the way to Astrid's lab where they would find her. And Loki with Ned and MJ.

It was still early in Asgard so Odin was still out drinking with his kingdom. Giving the group time to mess with his stuff. Loki charmed their way in and smirked at the decoration. They were so going to move everything slightly to piss Odin off.

As Loki got to work on the furniture, Ned and MJ set out on putting the bag of Rainbow magically glitter, Loki gave them, into the shampoo.

As they finished the small task Loki felt a small whisper. They had set up an alarm for when Odin was 5 minutes away.

"Guys. He's heading back. We got to go."

As Loki said this to the two teenagers they moved slowly out of the room. Grinning at the stupid pranks they had pulled.

~~

As Thor, Shuri and Peter headed to the Labs they were talking quietly about what they planned to do in the main hall.

Shuri and Peter remembered the formula for the super sticky glue they made when they first met and obviously who's was needed in the main eating area.

Thor listened silently but was secretly glad that he could help ruin something with the two. The small group of teenagers was slowly becoming his favorite in the Stark Tower.

As they reached the Lab, the teens set out in making the adhesive. About halfway through the making Astrid wanders in and looks at the three. She didn't question them but went to look at why they were making.

"Adhesive that is strong enough to carry furniture. We made it back home when we were pranking, Captain Underpants and his boyfriend. You want to help?"

"Uhh sure. What do you need?"

"We are needing some Hydrogen Peroxide to dissolve this solution. You got some?"

Astrid nodded her head and went to the corner of the room. She looked through a few bottles until she came across Hydrogen Peroxide. Carrying it over to the table she watched as the two worked in pure harmony. The way they moved made it seem like they worked together every day.

"A chemist walks into the bar, he orders an H2O, the next guy hears him and says he'll have one too. Why did the second guy die?"

"Why?" Thor asked stupidly. The three scientists grinned to him and said at the same Time.

"He said H2O2!"

This left three giggling scientists and a confused Thor. He was more concerned about how they had an inside Joke already but let it go as they were having fun.

"Ahhh a classic. Right we are almost done. Just finished the titration, add the peroxide in and then mix it,"

Astrid did as Shuri said and sure enough, as everything was completed the mixture started to bubble and soon turned into goo.

Shuri took a piece off the spatula and put it against the wall. She then took a hammer and placed it in the glue. It stuck.

"Now to make sure the dissolvent works," Peter held out a bottle and sprayed the glue on the wall. And as he did the hammer fell with a clang.

"I do need that Experiment. You should leave the method when you leave,"

"Yeah definitely. The more people who have it the better,"

"Okay children. Let's go and put the main hall on the roof. And Astrid you saw nothing," Thor said to the scientists who smiled and nodded her head.

Shuri pulled out her Asgardian coin and sent a message to Loki.

_Meet us in the main eating hall._

_Will be a minute_

As the separate groups met in the hallway beside the hall they all looked to each other.

"We made the glue. The one that is strong enough to put furniture on the wall, you?"

"Glitter shampoo and moved everything a little to the left in his room,"

"Nice. Are you ready? We can be quick with Peter and Thor's strength. Loki can use Magic. And Ned, MJ and I can coat the legs in the glue,"

"Okay. Everyone let's go,"

With a nod of her head, Shuri walked into the empty hall and put the glue on the floor. Everyone headed out to complete their jobs. And I'm less than half an hour they were finished.

Stepping back to look at their work Peter moved the camera that was sitting on the floor, to the ceiling. It was a work of art. With everything mirrored except upside down.

The group started to laugh at the scene but left quickly because they thought they had heard voices coming. As they walked around with the camera and laughing to it, Ned heard a whisper.

"Guys one moment,"

Everyone stops and watched him move to the corridor he heard them in. Then he listened.

"He's too strong. He going to get the stones," voice 1 said.

"He won't. He's not got the Gauntlet. He can't get it either. We guard the forges," voice 2 says.

"He will mark my words Thanos will be reborn. Stronger than ever and it will bring destruction to us all,"

"He won't. Now leave it before someone hears you,"

Ned looks to his friends then quietly moves over to them. He wasn't sure what he heard. Or who they were talking about but it didn't sound good.

"Uhhh. Who's Thanos?"

As he asked Loki's face went pale, their hands started to shake and their face fell into a silent prayer for help.

Thor looked at his sibling in terror. That name hasn't been spoken in close to 4 years but it was too much. Loki still got nightmare over it. He couldn't shout at young Leeds so instead, he smiled slowly.

"That name is never to be spoken about again. It is a curse to all in the Universe and we must pray that he stays down,"

"Okay. Uhh, Mx Loki are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't know,"

Loki shook their head at Ned and forced a smile on their face. "No no. Young Leeds I am okay. It's just the name is not a fond one. How about we continue our previous discussion?"

Ned nods at this and the group starts laughing again. All faking the smiles because of this person. This Thanos has obviously hurt Loki and that wasn't happening. Peter in the other hand knew who Thanos was. He was in the dream where he had died. Peter knew that something big was going to happen.

He just had to find a way to tell Thor before it was too late.

 


	14. 12

Thor wandered around the castle, he hasn't had the best sleeping pattern since he was a child. He blames it on the battles he was forced to go through, he did love fighting but he did prefer peace over war. Peace can bring love which in general is good.

So as he wanders the halls he didn't expect to walk into a room holding Loki who was crying. They both left the group of teenagers at the same time and had apparently both headed to their own rooms. Both were obviously lying to each other, but this didn't explain why Loki was crying.

Slowly Thor made his way over to his sibling, making his presence known so he would scare Loki. Loki sniffed quietly as Thor sat beside them. The two just embraced each other for a few minutes before they decided to talk.

"Loki, what has happened?"

"Just talking about Thor and Thanos brought memories back. Not good ones, and brother you lied to me. Saying you were going to be in your room for the night."

"Ahh Loki, why did you not tell me? I could have helped you, or told the children to be careful with what they say. I am sure they feel terrible about how they made you feel I bet they will apologize tomorrow. And I lied because I knew if you knew why I was wondering you would ask."

"I know that, but talking about them hurts, I miss Thor, I hardly knew him but I knew that he was the child who I would always love, I would be his mother. And Thanos brings back the memories of you and me fighting, the... the day. And how I hurt you, Clint, Tony, Natasha, Pepper, Bruce, Steve, Peter, You and all the other nameless people that I killed, or family members I killed. Every day I wake up and feel sick to my stomach, because of what he made... made me do,"

"Is it Sister now?" Loki nods slightly. "Okay Sister, it isn't your fault he was using mind control. You had no way of stopping it, no way of breaking free. We have all forgiven you because we all know what it is like to be controlled by something evil. Whether it be internal or external, but we know how you feel, but you need to tell us how to help you. Because we all love you, even Stark. Okay, sister?"

"Thank you brother, I am sorry for telling you this. I should be stronger, but today I broke."

"Sister, you are you, nothing can change my mind on how amazing, strong and caring you are."

"Thank you brother, but I have a question," Thor nods into his sister's shoulder. "What is wrong? You have been looking worse over the past few weeks,"

"Well as you shared your insecurities I shall share mine. I haven't been able to sleep for the past couple of weeks, I keep having these horrible nightmares. I believe Ragnarok is upon us soon,"

Loki paled at this, Thor just nodded sadly.

"Brother you have to tell Odin, Tell him about the nightmares because you know as much as I do, they mean the future, they always have."

"Sister, I just don't know if it will be good. Because as it happens we are all on a ship, and you know we would stop it. So what happens if it has to happen? Where would we go?"

"Brother maybe talks to Heimdall, he knows a lot. Ask him about it. See what he says,"

"Good idea Sister, now I recommend we both sleep. Would you like to stay in my quarters tonight?"

Loki nods at this and stands up with Thor. They two hold onto each other as they head into Thors Living Quarters. Thor pulls out the bed he has under his because he knows Loki stays over when life gets too much.

As the two got ready to sleep Thor smiled sadly at his life, his sibling is on the verge of dying, the world is in threat of being destroyed, he has a nephew who he can't see because of his father. And then add on the looming threat of Thanos and it was going great.

As Loki got under her covers she smiled at Thor who smiled back, carefully twirling her fingers Loki produced a sound from thin air, as Thor listened to the sound he realized it was his mother singing.

The two siblings joined in as the voice sang;

Byssan lull mitt lille barn!   
Mor hun sitter og nøster garn.  
Far han går på Langebro,  
kjøper barnet nye sko,  
nye sko og spenner,  
så sover barnet lenger.

**(Hush my little child.**   
**Mommy is winding the yarn.**   
**Daddy goes to Longbridge,**   
**Buys the child new shoes.**   
**New shoes and buckles.**   
**Then the child will sleep longer.)**

As the sound fell quietly, the two also fell into silence and tried to sleep. And for once in weeks they both did, with no nightmares.

 


	15. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Self-Inflicted Transphobia

*

  
As the teenagers saw the sunbeam into the room, they had realized they stayed up all night. Not that they were that surprised they were talking about everything that had happened, they also talked about the future and college. Then it was about whom they wanted to spend the rest of their life. MJ and Shuri started to blush at this, while Peter had automatically thought about Wade, even if it was early in their relationship. However Ned was thinking something else, he liked someone but he didn't know how to tell his friends.

"Guys, you know how Charles broke up with me?" They all nodded because Ned was really upset over it, but he knew it wasn't meant to be.

"Well I came to the conclusion, I am gay, but also Asexual. And kinda like someone, I think,"

The group all nodded at this, they didn't really care what he was, they wanted to know who this person was.

"Well you gonna tell us who?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Don't look at me stupidly, or ruin my friendship with him over this. One because I don't know if he is gay. And even if he is, he probably likes some else,"

"Okay, we won't mention it to him,"

"Harley, "Que the squeals from Shuri and Peter, MJ just smiled and nods at the news.

"Oh My God! That has to happen, awwww you guys would be adorable

"I agree, two super nerds in one relationship, that would be you guys and Shuri and MJ, then Wade and I are the Superhero Couple,"

"Wait, is Wade considered a hero? Or Anti-Hero?"

"Hero, no doubt about it," The teens nodded as Peter said this, really protectively.

"Okay, let's tidy up a bit, I want to see peoples reactions to our little pranks,"

As Peter said this everyone became more energetic, they tidied up all the signs of a midnight feast, moved the camera into a different place so that they could change. Peter and Ned were the first to be changed, MJ was after and Shuri took the longest.

Shuri picked up her dart again, and everyone looked at it confused.

"Princess, what is that for?"

"Ohh this, I designed after I met Peter, it takes the same kind of senses that he has, Spider one because he has no common sense, and I implemented it into the dart. It is still in practice, I am testing it now, and I can program people into it so that they appear at a lesser threat than they should be,"

"That is so cool, how did you do it?

"How is it so small?

"What did you pick a dart too?"

"Nice, can I get one?"

"Aww, cute I inspired something,"

"I'll show you later Ned, and it's a dart so if I am in danger I can use it quickly. And of course, you guys are getting one when I finish perfecting it. Now let's get going, Odin has to be up now,"

~~~

If the teenagers said Odin looked funny with glitter hair, then they were lying. It was absolutely Hillarious. And then add his face when he realized the furniture was upside down. He must have had a near heart attack, but everyone else found it funny. They even congratulated the teenagers for completing that in a night, not one of them mentioned Thor or Loki so the teens left them out.

Then about ten minutes later Thor and Loki walked in together, both looking the best they have in weeks. They looked at the scene in front of them and let out a laugh, Odin was still standing up, his glittery hair, and bewildered look from the furniture.

The teens, Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Astrid were all sitting on the floor, laughing and telling jokes. Thor and Loki head over to them, passing their father with a smile. Sitting down the two join in on the discussion.

Around an hour later, the teens said goodbye to the group and head out with Thor and Loki. They only had until noon, because they were to be back home soon. Loki and Thor dragged them into the gardens, and they were beautiful.  With the sky, to the flowers.

MJ started to draw everything she could. Shuri looked around at the plants, the ones she didn't recognize she asked Loki about. Ned talked to Thor about Asgard, and how he would miss it.

Thor said he could come back which made Ned smile widely. Peter was recording it all, and as he did he heard the voice after a day and a bit of silence.  
*

_Rose, stop trying. All your friends are going to die_

_Rosey Boo- stop Ignoring me. I want to play_

*

"Loki, will you come to visit us soon? I think you would love to meet Harley and Wade, he's my boyfriend."

At this Loki smiled and nodded, "I would like to meet this Wade person, make sure he is fit for such a person as yourself. And I would love to meet Harley, he seems like one of our small group."

"Wades amazing, he's kind, loving, he is Deadpool too, and he always makes sure I am okay, even after he goes through such a shit day, I honestly couldn't have gotten a better boyfriend. And Harley is like me but better at Mechanics, he loves memes, annoying Tony and pranking everyone."

As the two nods to each other, the others finish their conversation when finally Shuri says, "Loki, you are only like 19 in our world! How?"

"Ohh, well my 1800 birthdate passed a couple of months ago so I guess I am only 18 by your society's rules, why?"

"So that means you should be in college? Did you ever think of going into education? You would like History or English I think,"

"I had thought about it Shuri, I was always scared on how Asgard would view me if I did because it is now frowned upon to 'mingle' with you Midguardians in that way. Thor gets away with it because he is King but I would be tossed out."

"Sister, I would never let anyone think such things of you If you want to go for it go. I believe in your dreams so I would back you always,"

"Thank you brother, I will think of it. I always liked majoring in English,"

"You should, you'd be amazing at it,"

There was a murmur of agreements from the group, and as they decided on this Thor announced it was time to go home. The group walked to the Bifrost together and said goodbye to Loki, they said goodbye to Heimdall and with a whoosh, they left the world and headed home.

The three of them were sad to be leaving but also relieved they were going to see their family and friends again.

"Children this is where I say goodbye, I have a meeting with the fairie King soon so  I can talk about the treatment of Thor Heimdall Lokison, I wish you well and I hope you come back to Asgard soon." As Thor said this he waved goodbye to the teenagers and was sent back into the Bifrost.

 


	16. 14

As Peter, Shuri, Ned, and MJ walked into the living room where everyone was they sat down and told everyone, everything. Well, mostly everything. They left out the Thor Heimdall Lokison part, and also the bit about where they heard about Thanos. Because a different story for a different time.

The family listens carefully as they talked, laughing at the pranks they pulled and smiling at the fun they had together. Pepper and Tony were happy with themselves, they had let Peter go on his own if he promised to tell someone if he heard the voice away.

But from the sounds of it he was okay, which made everyone happy. MJ and Shuri told everyone about Lady Sif and Astrid, and everyone laughed at how obvious obsessed they both were. Ned told them about Warriors Three. And Peter told them about everyone else. Like Odin and the locals.

"Sounds like you guys had fun,"

"Aunt Tasha it was amazing. You have to go if you can. Everyone should. Their culture is so different, and their fighting techniques too. I had a chat with Odin about them. You would love them guys,"

"I guess I'll have to ask Loki and Thor about getting training next time I see one,"

"You should. Also, we have videos. We are going to make a film for everyone to watch. It's going to be amazing,"

"It will be, son. Now, why don't you guys go and put your things away while we start dinner,"

"Sure Dad. Bye guys."

With that, the four teenagers were running onto Peters room together. The adults all stayed sitting down, they looked to one another.

"Should we tell them now? Or leave it?"

"I think you should ask him first. Then see what he says,"

"Good idea Pep. Now let's get food cause I'm starving for once,"

"Of course you are, you didn't eat at all yesterd-"

"Rhodes! Why sell me out like that!"

"What was that about no food yesterday Tony?"

"Nothing Pepper. Let's order some pizza or something,"

"We will be coming back to this discussion,"

"Of course we will be, who wants pizza?"

There was a movement of hands as some went up while some just nodded. Tony smiles and clapped his hands at this.

"Okay. Baby Girl order the usual, please. And add on a few for the little monsters through there,"

"Sure thing Boss. Also, I have just received a message from The Mechanic Junior, shall I play?"

"Sure,"

There was a faint ding as a message was played. "Wait. Are you serious? Do you want to? I'm down if you guys are. But ask Peter first please,"

"Fri sends a message back, 'of course we are serious. And come over for dinner. It's pizza and brings over the friend you went to meet today. We can talk at dinner with Peter,"

As the message was sent, the group of stupid teens wandered back out into the living room. They looked mischievous but everyone shrugged it off.

"Hey Uncle Clint, Uncle Sam play Mario with us?"

"Sure kiddos,"

"Why not,"

As the six started a game of Mario, everyone started watching. Clint was good at Mario but against the teens, he stood no chance and it was going to be funny to watch.

As the game continued, there was a few, colorful, words said from Clint and Sam but overall it was funny and MJ won by less than a second to Ned. Shuri third and Peter Fourth. Clint and Sam were 7th and 8th.

After ten minutes the pizza arrived and everyone grabbed a few slices and sat back down. The elevator doors opened eventually, showing Harley and a new person.

Everyone watched the new kid as they moved slowly out into full view. Harley was being oddly protective, making sure nothing was said to the new kid but curiosity won.

"Who's the new kid?"

"Friend, met when I was here a few years ago. We made a robot together,"

Peter watched them two interact and came to the conclusion that they weren't together but it also wasn't the whole truth. And as he looked to Ned he saw his best friends face deflate slightly.

Natasha and Clint could also see the lie in this but left it unquestioned. Because he would own up soon enough.

"Okay, introductions,"

Each Avenger went and said their name, then so did the teens and the new kid smiled at everyone before signing.

"Simon,"

Clint smiled at the new kid and started to sign back.

"Hey, I'm Clint. Hawkeye, also deaf. You?"

"Deaf in one ear, half in the other. Can hear slightly and I can read lips,"

"Cool. Stark can make a new hearing aid. Much better than the normal ones,"

"No, it's okay Mr. Barton. Thanks,"

The group watched the interaction and smiled slightly. Some knew basic sign while others knew it fluently. Because living with Clint meant that he was going to lose his hearing aids at least once a day.

"Hi, we've been needing a new person who knows sign. Me, Clint, Bucky, and Pepper know it fluently. But the others only know a bit. So we talk shit about them," she signed slower than she normally does.

"Sounds fun. Can't wait,"

With that, Tasha smiled and so did everyone else who knew that she said.

"Okay. So now that's done. Would you like pizza?"

"Yeah sure,"

Harley didn't even answer just started moving towards the pizza on the table. He looked at Tony and Pepper while also looking at Peter. Meaning they needed to talk.

The two understood and nodded their heads. Harley sighed and sat beside Simon who was beside Clint and Natasha.

The three spoke to each other in sign while Harley caught up with the four teenagers. They talked about Asgard and also about everything that happened while they were away.

He also casually mentioned the fact that Simon was kinda super. But they let it slid because they gathered he didn't mean to tell them.

As the big group of them finished their food, Tony and Pepper asked for Harley and Peter to come to their room for a talk. The adulation all knew but the other teenagers were confused so they watched their friends leave. Simon sat with Ned, MJ, and Shuri for a bit. Talking about the change since Trump was elected and the normal things teenagers talk about. Harleys phone went off a gew times but he ignored it which confused everyone.

~~

Tony and Pepper sat down on one side of the bed. While Peter and Harley took the other.

"Okay so. Peter, you know about Harley's situation, and how he is technically underage and needs a guardian?"

"Yeah..."

"So we were wondering if you would be okay with us adopting him?"

Peter pauses for a second. Thought about it then smiled. He would have Harley as a brother. And they would be family. That would be amazing.

"Yes. Do it. I would be happy with that because we are always together so it wouldn't change much. Just a name if he wanted it."

"Okay. Harley, you are still okay with this,"

"Of course. You guys are like family already so it wouldn't change that much as Peter said."

"Okay. We can sort that. Also if this is happening we need to know if you want it public or not. Peters is very secretive. But that will change when he is 21 and can take over Stark along with you. Because you will both be heirs."

"I don't really care. Do what you think is best,"

"Mom, dad. I'm okay with it going Public. As long as I get to be at the conference it happens at."

Tony and Pepper look at each other for a bit before back to Peter.

"Okay. This is something we can discuss. And if it is agreed then you will have to have a guard with you all the time. You know how many enemies we have,"

"Yeah, I know. But I want to pick because they need to be civil enough to not pick random fights,"

"Yeah sure kiddo. As long as you are safe. So Harley you okay with it being public?"

"Yeah. As long as we are all safe I'm okay with it."

"Okay good. I can get this sorted, the paper should be ready in a day or two. And then we can hold a conference. Now let's get back to the guys,"

"Okay, mom. And by the way. I missed you all,"

"We missed you too bud," Tony grabbed, Pepper, Peter, and Harley into a hug and they stayed like that for a bit.

When they stopped hugging they left the room. But before Friday got a picture and sent it to all of their phones.

 


	17. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Trigger Warning, Suicide, Self-Harm.

*

Peter woke up smiling. He was happy after his trip to Asgard with his friends, and he was finally able to see Wade again.

Getting out of bed he grabbed an outfit out his cupboard and took a shower. He spent a little shorter time than usual in there because of dysphoria but he wasn't going to let that ruin his day.

He got dressed and sat in his bed. Grabbing his phone he went through his messages.

"Spider Parker, Katniss, and Itsy Bitsy are looking for you. They were wondering if you wanted to play a round of Mario"

Peter smiles at the sound of this so ran to the living room. And there they were, Clint and Tasha both sitting on bean bag chairs with Mario Kart on screen.

"I am so going to win Katnip and Red."

There was a fake gasp from Clint who looked to Peter in fake hurt. Natasha, on the other hand, scoffed and handed Peter a remote.

"Like you could beat me маленький паук. Maybe Clint but not me,"

"This is bullying. I am getting Starks best lawyer and you two are going down."

"Aww baby Katniss sad?"

Clint frowned and took his hearing aid out. "Can't hear you suckers," he said. A bit louder than was necessary but Peter just smiled at the two. Clint put his hearing aid back in and just smiled at them.

"You two are adorable. Like favorite qpr,"

Natasha smiled at this and gave Peter a small nod. However, Clint did not understand.

"Qpr? Is this something I should know?"

"It means Queer Platonic Relationship, Queer meaning part of the community, Platonic meaning it's the most important and then Relationship showing the way that you feel towards each other. So Natasha and you are each other's Squishes. Even though you aren't married,"

Clint nods along to this, learning something to help his best friends out and also because he likes to learn stuff about the community that his friends are in.

"That's so cool. Tasha, I'm your Squish. And you're my Squish!"

"Yeah we are, aren't we, now let's play guys,"

The three started playing, Peter in the lead, Natasha second and Clint third. It was the last lap that everything changed dramatically.

Nat got a blue shell, she carefully planned it so she had a better chance at winning and so when she released the shell Peter had no chance. But Clint also had a blue shell. And he used it right after Nat so he was in first. The lap ended with Clint first. Peter 5th and Nat 4th. They were not happy.

They played a couple more games until Peter got a phone call. He said bye to the two and headed to his room. He answered the call and said hey. 

*

"Hey, Wade,"

"Peter. I need help. Please, I need you,"

"Wade. Where are you right now?"

"My apartment. Peter the guns here. It's right here,"

Peter grabbed his web shooters and his mask. He knew his parents wouldn't be happy but he needed to. He needed to stall Wade. To stop him from pulling the trigger.

"Wade how about we go to the cinema tomorrow? Go and see the new movie Aquaman?"

He swung past a massive office building. He was only a couple minutes out.

There was a loud sniff. From Wade's crying. Then "yeah we should. Then I'll take you out for a nice dinner,"

"Yeah, I'd like that. We could watch the stars together and then you can walk me home."

He could see the building. He could hear everyone below him, the talking and moving.

Then there was a noise. And Peter wasn't sure what it was. But it was from Wade's side.

"Hey, Wade what was that!"

"Baby I'm sorry. Please forgive me,"

Then a bang. Peter was on the roof of his building. He didn't even hear it from the phone. No, he heard it from his apartment. He let out a cry and ran to his door. Opening it he walked in and fell to the floor.

Wade was in the couch. The wall behind him splattered with blood. He held the gun and he still had the phone beside his head.

Peter knew what to do. He needed to clean this before Wade came back. He can't wake up covered in blood that would be too much for him.

Still crying Peter grabbed a towel off a chair and started to clean the wall, still sobbing. He worked for what felt like an eternity, scrubbing the walls clean. Wiping all the blood of Wade's face, couch, and hands.

He then washed his own hands and looked into the mirror. He was too slow. To slow to save his own boyfriend.

He sat beside Wade and held his hand for half an hour. That's when he heard the heartbeat, felt the movement and saw the pain in his eyes.

He could still smell and taste the metallic taste of blood and sweat. But all that mattered was helping Wade.

He pulled him into a hug and refused to let go for at least 5 minutes.

"Peter. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry,"

"Wade stop apologizing. It happened. It's okay. I cleaned up and you are back. But we need to talk about it. I know you don't want to but we need to. I just want to know why?"

Wade took a deep breath and looked around the room. Probably for an escape. But Peter has moved all the weapons. All the dangers. He hid them. Not wanting a repeat.

"Well, it was going to happen sooner or later. Why not now." He sighed and moved closer to Peter for comfort. "It all started when I was born. My parents didn't want me, hated me and all that. They abused me daily. Physically, emotionally, and psychologically. They wanted to remind me of how much of a mistake I was."

He stopped and looked at Peter. Who was looking upset at this but wanted Wade to continue.

"When I was 10. They sent me to my uncle. He then tortured me. Raped me, abused me, and then he uh... he sold me to other people,"

"Holy shit Wade. I'm sorry,"

"Not your fault Spidey. But that's not all. When I was 15 I was free. He was killed in a gang fight. I left and didn't look back. I knew my parents were dead long before then so I had nothing stopping me. Until I was sick. Finally, something happened and I got cancer."

Peter looked at Wade who paused during his story. Both boys were crying now but Wade still went on.

"So got cancer which is shit. But I was happy. I was okay with dying I think. I still am. It was a way to wipe my slate. See when my uncle died I had to get money so I turned to be an assassin sort of. More of a mercenary. Kind of famous in the underground."

"So as I was getting ready to die I was approached by some weirdo who said he could help. At first, I didn't want to but something in me gave it a shot. He took me to this warehouse and I was forced to go through fucking hell. Like I was deprived of food, water, oxygen. Everything. But then it happened. My "mutant" gene finally gave in and changed me. Into this monster, you see now."

Peter was shocked. He knew Wade had gone through shit but this was so much. He just grabbed Wade and pulled him closer. Wade wasn't stopping him because they both knew he needed the comfort.

"Honey. I am so sorry you went through that. I'm sorry I was to slow to help you. But I can now and I promise that I will never let you go through that again. I swear in that,"

Wade just nodded into Peter who kept hugging him tighter. The two never wanted to let go of each other.

"Wade baby. Do you want to come to the Tower with me? That way it's better than being alone?"

Wade nodded at this and Peter smiled. The two sat for a few more hours. Mostly in silence but occasionally they said something to the other. At around 6 pm they started to head back over to the Tower. They decided to swing over because it was much easier than walking in Wades state. Peter made sure to attach the backpack of his clothes to Wades back. Then tied a web around him and Wade for safety. Then swung back home.

They got to the front before Peter decided on going up the elevator. That way Wade has time to get more presentable let's say.

But what he didn't expect was for everyone in his family to be on the couch watching the news. So obviously when they got out the elevator every pair of eyes were on them.

Nothing was said as they all took in the state Wade was in but there was an unspoken message. Peter was going to be fucking questioned.

Peter helped move Wade over to his room and stayed with him until he fell asleep. Then he wandered back or to his family who all had questions.

Tony was the first to ask. And it was the usual Tony Stark way.

"What the Fuck?"

There was a small chuckle from Clint at the wording and a small strangled noise from Steve.

Peter sighed and took a breath.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why does he look like he has died?"

"Because he has. He um... he phoned me and said that he didn't want to. But I couldn't. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't fast enough to save him. And when I got there I heard the gun. And yeah,"

"Peter are you okay?" Pepper asked. Everyone else was too shocked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He isn't. That's the third time this month. It's getting worse and I don't know how to help,"

"What? Third Time?"

"Yeah. Jumped the first time. Rope the second and gun this time,"

The room fell silent. They didn't know why Peter was so calm about his boyfriend killing himself. But they could see that inside he needed help. He needed a way to save Wade.

"Let him stay here. But you aren't going to be in the same room,"

"Are you sure? You don't really like him?"

"I'm not going to let a 17-year-old boy kill himself every day. I'd rather he was here and we can help him. He can also train with us,"

Peter nodded his head slowly at his dad's words.

"Yeah. I'll tell him in the morning, thanks,"

"No problem kid."

"Wait. Wade is Deadpool?"

Everyone turned to see Harley on the couch confused. Peter let out a small laugh at this and nodded.

"And you are Spider-Man. Meaning you would be......... SpideyPool?"

Peter again nodded and smiled at this.

Cool. Take it you are either Gay, Bi or Pan?"

"Bisexual. And he's Pansexual,"

"Cool. I'm Homoromantic Asexual,"

"Nice. Also, I have a robot head I need you to look at, something is up with the wiring and I need it to finish my C3PO I've started,"

"Yeah, I'll start on it after I've finished this book,"

The group just starred at the interaction. Not only does Harley know about Deadpool. But he also just came out in the most casual way possible. And that's hard for the biggest drama queen in the room, (Well Excluding Tony and Loki).

Peter nodded to everyone then left the room to go and sit with Wade. Natasha sat beside Harley and watched him closely. She was confused at how she didn't catch it sooner but gave up when she realized she couldn't read him at all.

That thought scared her but she put it away.

"Okay kid. Why didn't you tell us? We could have had so many great discussions about guys together!" Tony said looking offended.

Harley looked up confused. "It's not like I was hiding it from you, you just never asked me,"

To which everyone has to agree with.

 


	18. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Talks of Suicide and the Aftermath

As Peter woke up he didn't feel that great. Yesterday was a shit show and the only good thing that happened was that Harley was being adopted. Meaning he was now his brother.

The shit thing that happened was Wade killed himself again. He was getting worse and Peter didn't know what to do.

So as he got changed and had breakfast he thought it over before deciding to tell Idrid. His therapist was amazing and could help him through most stuff in his life. So she should help with this.

Saying bye to the few people who were awake, Wade, Steve, and Natasha, he headed to Idrids office.

_As he wandered in with only a few minutes left till his appointment he sat down and text Wade to see how he was._

_Spiderparker: Hey hun how you feeling?_

_Deadwilson: I'm feeling better. Thank you baby boy. I don't know how I would cope without you_

_Spiderparker: remember that I love you (unsent)_   
_Spiderparker: I need you in my life. Don't leave yet (unsent)_

_Spiderparker: I'm always here for you. Don't forget it_

_Deadwilson: I know baby boy. Now go you have an appointment now I'll see you later x_

_Spiderparker: bye princess x_

Peter put his phone away with a smile and looked up as Idrid walked out to meet him. As the entered her room they sat down in their normal seats and looked to each other.

"Hello Peter, how have you been?"

"Hey. Uhh and not good," he lets out a small, unconvincing laugh.

"What's happened?"

"Where to start,"

"After you came back from Asgard," Peter smiles at the memory of the planet but then remembered what happened after.

"Sure. So I came back from Asgard and it was great, we had food. We talked about everything. Then Harley comes home with Simon. Simon is a friend who is deaf in one ear and 50% deaf in the other. So he relies on sign. Which I know."

Idrid smiles at the small story. She knows how much Peter loves his family and friends.

*

"So Dad and Mom ask me to come through with Harley, so we go through and they sit us down. And then they say that Harley needs to be adopted. And I love Harley. He is a brother to me already, and I hardly know him. So I said I was down with it obviously. And then said I wanted to tell the public about my adoption. Mom said she would sort it. That's kinda scaring me I think," He paused and went back to last night, the echoing gunshot, Wade's wavering voice, the blood, the gunshot, the gunshot, the gunshot.

*

Idrid heard the pause in his story, she knows something else happened but wasn't going to push it too far right now. Maybe stick with the adoption and going public.

"Well, it seems like you trust Harley enough for that. And the going public step is really big. What made the decision?"

"I'm going to college soon and it's going to be on my forms and sheets, and the family is going to be at my graduation. Which would raise questions. And mostly because I love my family and need people to know how amazing they are. Because you know how Tony Stark is perceived in the media. He is a cold-hearted, stony, bitchy person. But he isn't. I know that. You know that. And so does all my family. So I just don't want everyone else to see that,"

Idrid pauses for a second. Taking everything in, she knows how much family means to Peter but he has never actually come out and said that much before.

"Okay, Peter. One bit at a time. You have stated many times that family is the number one priority. And from today I could say it is. Family is what you live for. So maybe you should tell them that you love them? Because I know you haven't."

Peter looked at Idrid sheepishly. "How?"

"I have my sources. And also because you told me last week.  Second is that you aren't ready to go public. Or you think you aren't. Personally, I think you would like to scream at every news reporter about your family and how amazing they are. But you're scared. Scared of how it would make you look because it was only last year that May passed. And you don't want to replace her but you aren't because you still love her and always will."

Peter nods at this. Taking her words to heart.

"And third. You can't always protect people. I know it's you. Because being Spider-Man and also a teenager who has lost so much. You need to remember Tony is an adult. He can act how he wants. But if it is affecting you this much I advice you talk to him."

Once again Peter nods slowly. Taking everything she says into consideration and forming a small talk to Tony and Pepper.

"Also I know you are keeping something from me. I won't push but would you like to share?"

Peter stopped. His face fell onto a pale and scared sheet. Idrid senses this and tried to change the subject.

"Okay, how about Harley?"

"No, it's fine. I can tell. But this is in the NDA. you can't tell anyone."

She nods.

*

"So you know my boyfriend Wade?" Nod "Yeah well he is Deadpool," nod "and well he's killed himself three times this week. And uh. Yesterday I was too late to save him. He's okay now,"

*

Idrid was silent. She had no words. Quickly she composed herself and smiled again.

"Okay, so yesterday was stressful. But the thing to remember is that you are there for him. You will be there for him because that's who you are. And I am sorry he is going through this and I'm sorry you are too,"

Peter nods, eyes focussed on the ground.

"I am worried about him. And I do ask you to give him my number because as a medical professional I need to report this. But because of the specific 'things' around the case I can settle for him having my number and always being watched."

Peter again nods, he's trying not to cry. He can't. He should be stronger.

"Peter it's okay you can cry. I don't know how you are coping because it would be a lot to deal with."

Peter nodded. And with that started to cry. Just a few tears at first which he cleaned with a tissue she handed him.

"So Peter you need to give him my number, make sure he is always watched, keep objects he can hurt himself with away, and make sure he knows you love him. Because that's all you can do right now. Don't blame yourself for not being fast enough. Or any other things you made up. You can't always save them,"

Peter nodded again. Still crying silently. He didn't have anything to say. But hearing Idrid say this did help.

"Thank you,"

"It's okay Peter. I will let you get composed as I finish writing our notes down."

The two fell into silence as she wrote the appointment down, and he cleaned himself up. Glancing at the clock he saw that they had been at it for an hour and a half.

He should be heading back soon. He has a patrol to go on and a Wade to help.

"Okay, Peter. I'll see you next week at the same time, goodbye," they said bye to each other and Peter Walked into the abandoned alleyway and striped to his suit. Carefully putting his clothes in his bag heart of swinging home.

 


	19. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Self-Harm.

As Peter walked into the Tower, he walked over to the elevator. Smiling at a few people he knew, he walked into the elevator and leaned back on the walls.

"Training room Fri, please,"

"Right away Peterman,"

The elevator started to move just as the AI said this, she had also informed Tony and Wade that he was heading to the training room because they wanted to know where he was always.

Peter got out the elevator and headed over to his training area, he grabbed a few guns from Natashas side as well. He then slowly put his web shooters on.

"Friday play the robbery scenario please, Level 6"

Friday said nothing but played the scenario, but also started to record the scene. Because even if she was an AI she still knew Peter didn't use guns ever.

As the scenario played out Peter started to cry, every person he webbed up, and shot. As it continued he shot more people, shooting a few a couple time. When he accidentally shot a civilian the range turned red and stopped.

"Fuck you too,"

"Well baby boy, I would but Irondad is here right now," Peter turned around, aiming his gun at the two people he hadn't heard.

Tony looked a bit shocked at how he reacted but let it go because his kid was obviously upset about something. He also let Wade's comment go because he wasn't opening that can just yet.

"How about we lower the guns? Then we can sit down together," Peter dropped the guns and walked over to his dad and boyfriend. He curled up into Wade and held him close, before moving around so he could see Tony better.

"So what's up with the guns?"

"Don't know, got bored,"

Wade let out a sigh, meaning he didn't believe Peter. But Peter wasn't exactly going to say why he was shooting.

"Well that's the biggest lie since I said I was straight, but I'm not going to push you,"

Peter nodded his head in appreciation, he really wanted to do something, he just didn't know what yet.

"Let's stay away from the deadly weapons until you feel a bit better. And why don't you come upstairs? We can have a Harry Potter Marathon," Peter smiled at this and nodded again.

"Okay, Harry Potter, popcorn and sweets. Friday can you get that all sorted? And get everyone in too, family time!" Tony said excitedly to the two teenagers.

~~~

As the family, all sat down in their usual spots. Harley, Wade, Peter, and Tony all on one side of the couch. Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, and Sam curled up together at the other end, Pepper and Bruce between them. On the other couch Wanda, Vision, Thor, Loki and on the love seat Steve and Bucky lay there together.

"Fri play Harry Potter in order," Tony says as he brings Harley and Peter into a small hug, he then places his hand on Peppers shoulders as the movie starts. Each small group had a box of popcorn and a few bags of sweets.

~~

It was through the third movie when Peter felt Wade draw in a breath, looking around he realized no one else heard it. Peter moved his head to look at Wade when he realized he must have been crying a bit.

"Wade, what's up?"

Wade shook his head slightly, but Peter knew he needed to leave. Moving carefully to let Wade up he attracted a bit of attention.

"I'm going to go and finish my homework for tomorrow, night," With that Peter walked out the room with a small wave to everyone and Wade followed.

"Okay, so we know they were lying, but what's up with Wade?"

"Sir, Wade appears to be in emotional distress, and he is refusing to open the door for Peterman,"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence before Harley stood up, he looked to the group and sighed. "I know how to help him, do any of you?"

The adults let him go after a second of thinking it through, Harley just braced himself for the worst thing he could think of.

Carefully opening Peters door Harley looked at the scene, Peter was crying with his back on the bathroom door, and there was a soft crying sound coming from the bathroom. Harley moved over to Peter and sat down beside him.

"Hey Peter, Wade."There was a mumble from Peter and nothing from Wade, well that wasn't concerning at all.

"So I was thinking of going to see Panic, maybe we could convince Tony to buy us Vip tickets,"

*

Wade let out a small breathy chuckle, and Peter just nodded. Well at least both of them were still there mentally.

"But I think we would have to be okay if we were to go, so why don't we go and sit on the bed, because it is not comfy here, and then we can talk about how amazing Brendon Urie is." Harley could hear movement on the other side of the door, meaning Wade was moving, then Peter sat up a bit straighter, he was still listening to Wade who had opened the door now.

Harley too Wade in and nearly cried, he had been crying, his arms were all red with blood and he had bandages in his hands.

"Hey baby boy, can you help me please?"

"Come here De," Peter held out his arms and Wade fell into them, Harley looked to the floor for a second to allow them some privacy. When he finally looked back up Peter was wrapping Wade's arms up.

*

The three of them sat on Peters bed and fell into silence, Wade and Peter held each other for a bit before Harley decided to talk.

"Spideypool, you guys are adorable together. How did you meet?"

Both of the boys were glad for the distraction and started talking.

"It was at Pride, well officially. Because in reality, it was just before... just before May passed away. I got a bit emotional let's say and left the tower. I wandered around for a bit like Spiderman. Helping people out and doing the normal. When I came across a park where Ben and I used to go too. De was there sitting eating a churro, in his suit so I wandered over."

Peter looked to Wade who finished the small story.

"And you sat beside me, and let me say you look fine in the suit, like damn fine. Okay sorry," He said as he saw Peter look at him with his eyebrow arched, "Anyway, you sat down and we started to talk, then you said something. 'Shut the fuck up will you' and it seemed like he didn't realize he said it out loud so I left it but then baby boy here said sorry to me and explained the small situation. I then told him that I heard voices too. And then you started to move the mask up, then you stole my churro!"

"In my defense, it looked good and I was hungry. But after that I then decided I could trust you that much so I just took my entire mask off, then said 'you say anything then the Avengers will be on your ass' to which De said, and I quote 'I only want you on my ass,' And then I realized that he wouldn't tell anyone. So after that, we kept meeting up. Then at Pride, I met the Wade Wilson, and we went on a date. Then when you arrived, he told me that De and Wade were the same people. Which leads us to now,"

"Well if that isn't the cutest thing ever! Awww it's so cute," Harley cooed at the two who blushed slightly at it. "No seriously it's like a small fanfiction romance, I love it!"

"Hardly a fanfiction, we both have severe depression and are suicidal. Holy shit it is a fanfiction romance," Peter looked a bit shocked at the realization, so did Wade.

"No we can't be fanfiction, it's to cliche. I refuse to be someones OTP or something," Wade pouted at the thought and just pulled Peter closer to him.

"We aren't in a fanfiction De it's okay," Peter and Wade sat like that for the rest of the night as they talked about Panic!.

And if Tony heard this and bought tickets for them, Ned, MJ, and Shuri then who knows?

 


	20. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Self-Harm, Eating Disorder, Abuse, Drinking.  
> Song Sober by Demi Lovato https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-_9VonfUko

* The Entire Chapter.

30th July 2017

Harley woke up and sighed, another year has passed since then. Another year without his mom and sister. It hurt but he knew he had to move on. Because he could get hurt if he didn't.

"Friday play Sober by Demi Lovato please,"

"Right away Harmonica, and you seem to be in emotional distress. I recommend completing a breathing exercise,"

"Nah I'm fine Fri. Just sad,"

"Would you like to talk about the issue?"

"Nope. But play the song please,"

There was a pause and then the music started. Harley sat up slowly and sighed. He then opened his mouth and started to sing.

"I got no excuses  
For all of these goodbyes  
Call me when it's over  
'Cause I'm dying inside

Wake me when the shakes are gone  
And the cold sweats disappear  
Call me when it's over  
And myself has reappeared"

Tony walks into the room, Harley hears him but ignores it. He doesn't care right now.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I do it every, every, every time  
It's only when I'm lonely  
Sometimes I just wanna cave  
And I don't wanna fight  
I try and I try and I try and I try and I try  
Just hold me, I'm lonely

Momma, I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore  
And daddy, please forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor  
To the ones who never left me  
We've been down this road before  
I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore"

He feels the knot in his throat starts to form again, pushing it down he sings louder.

"I'm sorry to my future love  
For the man that left my bed  
For making love the way I saved for you inside my head  
And I'm sorry for the fans I lost  
Who watched me fall again  
I wanna be a role model  
But I'm only human

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I do it every, every, every time  
It's only when I'm lonely  
Sometimes I just wanna cave  
And I don't wanna fight  
I try and I try and I try and I try and I try  
Just hold me, I'm lonely

Momma, I'm so sorry I'm not sober anymore  
And daddy, please forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor  
To the ones who never left me  
We've been down this road before  
I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore  
I'm not sober anymore

I'm sorry that I'm here again  
I promise I'll get help  
It wasn't my intention  
I'm sorry to myself"

There was a pause as the song finished, and Harley finally looks up to Tony who was on the verge of tears. Harley moves over on his bed making room for Tony.

Walking over Tony sits beside Harley and pulls him into a hug. They stay like that for a minute before Tony lets him go.

"Kid, that was amazing. I'm so proud of you,"

Harley just nods, he knows if he talks his voice will break and then he would cry. He's promised himself he wouldn't cry today.

"Why that song?" Tony looks at Harley who shrugs. But Tony doesn't let up. He gives _the look,_ Harley knows he had to answer before he would get the look again.

"Uhh. Well, it's by Demi Lovato. Who my sister loved. And it's nice because I relate to it. Not just the drinking part but other stuff,"

Tony pauses, he really wasn't sure what he expected but not that. And what other stuff?

"You going to explain the 'other stuff' that you relate too?"

Harley looks down, he really didn't want it to happen today. But Tony wouldn't stop until he got answers. Sighing slightly Harley moved out of his hold and pulled his sleeves up.

He heard Tony gasp a little bit to be fair he expected a worse reaction. He expected screaming or a hit. Not a hug. And Tony crying into him.

He also didn't expect for him to pull back and look so serious.

"Why? And don't bullshit me I'll know if you lie to me,"

Harley didn't know what to say. He hasn't had an adult that cared this much since his mom. And even then she was mostly drunk. He decided to be honest with Tony because he couldn't hold it in longer.

"Well, you know about my dad. But after that, my mom started to drink. At first only a few a week but by the time you came into the garage, I was actually hiding from her. She would get physical with me and I had already put Amara into a hiding area but I had nowhere now. So I ran to the garage where you were."

Tony nodded. He was following the story but looked upset at how Joanna had treated her kids.

"Okay so that incident happened, and then in July of 2015, she had been sober for 8 months. We were planning on celebrating it with a trip to here. We had saved for months to go big and when I came home from school I was greeted by a bunch of guys in black,"

Tony frowned. Knowing where it was going now.

"They hadn't spotted me yet so I ran to the garage where I kept my guns, and I quickly got to work on building a small bomb. Because if they were going to try and hurt me then I'm going to defend my town and family."

Harley took a pause and looked to Tony. Stark nodded his head and Harley continued.

"So as I finished the bomb I heard gunshots. I didn't let it get to me so I carefully took the bomb and gun into the house and spotted my mom and sister lying on the ground, blood pooled around them. After that, I can't remember much except for shooting a lot of people and placing the bomb in their car."

Tony pulled Harley close but he didn't stop there.

"I remember running. I had my bag, phone, charger and a couple of notes in it so I didn't take anything from my house except for a photo frame, my mom's ring, and sisters necklace. They are the only things I have left because after I left and ran to a motel I watched the news and listened as they said the town was set on fire."

"I then decided there and then that I would stop at nothing to kill the monsters. I hacked the government, changed my address and made it seem like we lived there for years. That's when my plans started. But as the years passed, I became depressed, verging on suicidal and I started to cut. Starve myself. Get into fights every day. Anything to feel something, not just the emptiness that had taken over."

Tony could sense Harley was close to crying so held him closer. Tony himself was nearly crying again. His kid had gone through hell and come out smiling still.

"So when I listen to the song it reminds me to keep going. That I've been down the road but I can come back. And that I shouldn't give up on myself. So when I feel like that again I listen to it and remember my family."

"Kid. I'm sorry you went through that. It's shit I know but we can help you through this. All of us. And I'm sure if you asked Peter he could help too because he's been in the same place. Also, the team would help. Trust me they can be very protective of you if you let them."

"Thanks, da-Tony. I meant Tony. Thanks"

"Dad. Like it," Tony smiles at Harley who was red and burying his head in his hands.

"Okay. But not all the time. I'll get used to it,"

"Okay, kiddo. And I know what today is so if you want to sit around all day in here go ahead but you will be checked up on because I'm not having you fall into that pit again,"

"Okay, thanks T-Dad. I'll be out soon. Just need time to myself,"

The two nodded to each other and then Tony left the room. Smiling at how he was now Dad to both his kids. Even if they were all messed up they were family to each other.

 


	21. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Self-Harm, Attempted Suicide.

*

1st August 2017

*  
On this date at 12:34 am Peter found himself down in his Lab. it wasn't the shared one, no the one that he doesn't use anymore because he can't face what happened the last time he was here.

The memories of May come rushing back, the way she smiled at him. Held him, loved him. She was gone, it had been almost a year and every day he walks up and feels the pain of her not being there.

That's why he's back in the lab, this was the last place he kept a spare blade. No one knew it was there, it was a safety blanket one. Peter knows he promised Tony and Pepper he would never do it again. But he needs to feel the control again, the pain that left him happy.

He needed it.

So as he looked through the drawer he kept it in, he felt a sense of fear run through him. His thoughts were going a hundred miles per hour. Ranging from "what if I cut too deep?" To "I need the pain again."

*(this goes very far into self-harm)

So as he sat down, the small silver blade in his hand he started to cry. He then held out his arm and pushed the blade in. He cried at the pain but couldn't stop doing it.

Then he started to cut more, and more. Until he heard nothing except for the blood from his arms fall down in a dripping manner. His blood stained the ground he sat on and he smiled at it.

He hears a faint voice which he places as Friday. Probably telling him people are trying to get in. He's barricaded the doors shut with a lot of coding. And then his webs that are near indestructible. He didn't want help. He didn't want it.

So when he hears glass break, and then the faint brush of the wind from outside he wasn't surprised. Tony has obviously used a suit to fly around. But Peter didn't care, all he cared about was cutting deeper and deeper, trying to lose enough blood to faint and die. Because that's what he deserves.

He wasn't able to save Ben, his parents, May, Wade, the civilians on the boat that died. He was to slow. He was the cause of their deaths. He deserves to die for that.

What surprised Peter was that the person in the room wasn't Tony. It was from Harley. He was in a suit like Tony's but smaller and darker, as he made it.

All Peter could do was smile weakly and cry. He didn't want to be saved. He should ah e been left to die.

He was too weak to put up a fight when Harley picked him up, too weak to fight when he was flown to the medical room. And definitely too weak to fight the medical staff as they saved his life.

The last thing Peter remembered seeing was Harley's sad face.

~~~

Peter woke up, he remembered everything from last night. The smell of blood, the hatred towards himself and also Harley.

Peter let out a sigh as he for a second time couldn't fucking die. Typical.

So as he opened his eyes he expected Harley, Tony, and Pepper to be sitting there. Well more like lying because they all were sleeping. He also expected the rest of his family, and friends to be outside the door of his room.

So as Peter lay there, to pissed off and angry to say anything he was expecting the hand on his shoulder. But not from the person it was.

Peter turned over and looked at the figure, Harley.

"Sorry, Harley,"

"Don't. I don't care for your apology because I know you don't mean it. What I want to know is why?"

Well, he's to the point Peter thought as he sighed and moved to face him better. As he did he could feel his skin still repairing himself.

"Because I'm depressed because I hate everything about myself. Because I cannot understand why anyone wants me. Or loves me because I don't love myself,"

Harley nods at Peter and waits until he stops talking. He knows how it feels, the self-hatred. The way Peter feels is the way he also feels.

"Peter I know. I get it. I hate myself, I hate the way I look and act. I hate myself but I am trying to get better. Trying to get help because I have this great... family that is helping me through so much. Let me help you,"

Peter let out a dry sarcastic laugh as he shook his head.

"You don't get it. No one does. My parents died when I was 5. My uncle died when I was 14. My Aunt lies to me for months only to die of Cancer she knew about and refused help over. My boyfriend is fucking suicidal, so am I and I am the biggest disappointment to this family because I'm not even a real fucking boy. So don't say you get it,"

Harley looked sad and defeated. Peter has gone through so much and it was tearing him apart.

"I do. My dad left only months after my little sister was born in 2007. My town was destroyed in 2014 and I watched my mom and sister die. I have been in hiding ever since. Every day I wake up and think about how I should have been faster at building the bomb. Faster at getting home. Or jumped in-front of the bullets that killed them. And after they died I tried to commit many times. I starved myself, cut, worked to exhausting. And I refused to rest until the fuckers were taking down,"

Harley pauses as he wipes a few tears away. Peter just sits stunned.

"But after a year I realized that it wasn't helping anything. I needed to take care of myself or I wouldn't be able to avenge them. I take care of myself so I can help them."

Harley stops and looks to Peter. Both of them were crying and so were Pepper and Tony who had woken up as Peter was talking. The four sat, crying for a couple of minutes until Pepper spoke.

"Peter. Harley, I'm so sorry. I should have helped you,"

Both teenagers looked at her sadly and smiled slowly. Tony was still silent because he was still in shock.

"I'm sorry," he said and then walked out the room.

This made all three people look at the door as it swung shut, no one knew what to do. Then the door was open again and a flood of people came in.

They all spoke nice kind words to Peter who apologized to everyone each time but it resulted in a small nod and hug. Then Wade can over and hugs him.

He didn't let go though, he held tighter and longer and Peter could feel the wetness of tears. Everyone in the room left the two for a minute and Wade continued to cry.

After a couple of minutes, he had stopped and looked to Peter. The two stared at each other and just held one another.

"Don't you ever do that again Baby Boy. You hear me?"

Peter nodded but fixing say anything because he couldn't be sure it was the last time.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm a shit boyfriend,"

"No Wade you aren't. I coded Friday so she wouldn't tell anyone, it isn't your fault. I'm sorry,"

The two just lay in Peters bed and held each other. They couldn't promise to be perfect but they could promise to try.

 


	22. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Drinking, Self-Hatred, Consequences of Self-Harm.

*

As Tony walked out of the room he felt stupid. He couldn't even stay and help his kids. He was meant to be better than his own dad. Be better for Harley and Peter. But he couldn't.

He made his way to his Lab and locked the room down. He had protocols in place to stop everything from outside getting in. His own Panic Room.

So as he grabbed the closest tool he got to work. He made a suit. A better one than his others.

Then he made another, then another. And he made them for hours. Each had to be better. Perfect. Capable of protecting his family because he knew he couldn't.

After his 5th suit, he checked the time and sighed. 5 am.

"Friday what's the date?"

"Sir it is the 4th of August 2017. You have been in here for 3 days without food. I recommend you eat and have a sleep."

"Nah I have at least 56 more hours in me." As he said this he grabbed his water and drank it in one gulp.

He then sat down and pulled out Fridays coding.

"Get ready baby. Full upgrade,"

~~

Peter has been released from the medical room. His room had been ransacked for all hiding blades, screws anything. And he had been informed it was back to the checking for scars after showers.

The day he was released he felt a bit sad. He hadn't seen Tony since he walked out and Harley was in his room mourning. Peter remembered that it was his sisters birthday and she would have been 10 today so he slips a small hand made card under his door.

He then walked into the living room and spotted Pepper on the couch. Peter walked over slowly and sat beside her. She pulled him closer and the two curled into one another. Needing the comfort of the hug.

Around 3 hours after that Friday spoke up.

"Ms. Potts. It seems as if Boss has passed out from hunger, exhaustion, and dehydration. He refuses to come out of his lab and is in danger of dying,"

With that Pepper stood up, faster than Peter thought was possible and Ran to the elevator. Peter watched her leave and felt as if it was his fault. Always was.

As Pepper left the floor and headed to Tony, Peter felt someone sit beside him. Turning around he saw Wade and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Baby Boy. It's okay I'm here for you," as the two sat like this and watched the movie playing Peter tried not to think about Harley or Tony right now.

~~

* (gets worse here)  
Harley lay on his bed. He didn't know what to do. He was pissed off, angry, annoyed and upset. His sister would have been 10 today. But she's gone.

Never coming back.

Harley blamed himself, always had, always will. He should have been faster at building the bomb, faster at helping. Should have jumped in front of the bullet.

He also blamed himself for the pain she felt every time their mom hit her. He should have found her a hiding space faster, should have saved her. Should have protected her.

But he didn't. Now she's gone. Never coming back because he failed her. It should have been him burned and killed. Not her.

He had decided that he needed to leave the room and go out, he needed Simon.

"Friday, be a doll and tell everyone that I am going to visit Simon. I'll be back later,"

"Will do Harmonica, I suggest you take the Mark 4 suit, as Mark 5 still has work to be completed to it,"

"Thanks, send it up to the swimming pool balcony,"

Harley stood up and headed to his door, he spotted a piece of paper on the floor, like someone had slid it under the door. Picking it up he smiled sadly. In sloppy bubble writing, it had, 'Amara, A True Sister.' Underneath the writing, there were a small unicorn and love hearts.

Opening it up Harley had tears in his eyes, it had;

'To Amara'

'So we never met you but from the way Harley talks about you we know, we would have loved you. We are so proud of you and everything you have done in life because you are a good person'

'Love

Peter Parker-Stark, Wade Wilson, Peper Potts, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes,

Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor, Loki, Sam Wilson, Happy Hogan

Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, Natasha Romanoff, 

Shuri, MJ, Ned Leeds,

Tony Stark'

Everyone had signed it and gave it to them, Harley closed it and smiled. He didn't know how to thank them but would think about it. He knew he had to do something for them. What didn't pass with him was how Tony's name wasn't written by him. It was Peppers handwriting, so he had obviously not been out of his lab yet. But that wasn't Harley's problem, Tony is an adult he can deal.

Walking out his room, he headed out to the swimming pool and spotted his suit already. He had started to build it with Amara before... yeah before, but it wasn't finished. It was originally going to be used as a party trick but working on it helped when he was in hiding. So now it was as good as he could without the help of Tony Stark.

Getting in he set off and headed to Simons house, it took less than 10 minutes because it was close but he couldn't force himself to go into the house yet so he sat on the roof for a couple of minutes.

Then he heard the roof door open, turning around he spotted his friend and waved, Simon sat down beside him and it was silent, nice.

About half an hour later Harley spoke up, "Sorry on popping in like this, but it was like I was suffocating in my room,"

"Don't apologize Har, I know what day it is,"

"Yeah, I guess it all got to me since its the first year I am with a group of people and not a bar or something."

"I get it, why don't we go inside. It's going to look strange for a smaller Iron Man to be sitting on my roof."

"Yeah, but lets everyone talk on Twitter, maybe I'm cheating on Pepper with you, that would be a story,"

The two boys start to laugh and headed into Simons house, Harley left the suit at the door to the roof and followed Simon. As the two made it into his room Harley saw his suit and smiled.

Simon may be nearly 100% deaf but he has insane strength and sight, so that's how he fights. Kind of an opposite Daredevil, but only in the small South Bronx Area.

"You want a drink?"

"Sure, make it strong,"

"Of course, be a minute." As he left Harley looked around the room and spotted the picture of them when they and first met.

~

Harley had left the house in a mood, he was pissed off at his mom again. She was still drinking after he had moved all the drinks out of the house. But she went out and bought more. He had already dropped Amara off at a friends house, who sadly nodded and agreed to let her stay for a couple of nights.

He then took the car and drove, he didn't really care where he was going but he was going. He came across a small clearing and decided to stop the car, getting out he saw a smaller figure in the distance He thought nothing of it until he saw the figure stand up and move to the busy road beside them.

Harley didn't know what to do, this guy was either getting picked up or he was going to walk in front of cars. Watching carefully Harley stood up as this figure walked in front of the cars that were coming towards him.

Harley sprinted to this guy and tried to move him off the road, he was going to get himself killed but he didn't care because he needed to save the guy.

What surprised Harley was the fact that the guy jumped into the air, flipped then landed on the other side of the car. The driver must have been as surprised as Harley was because there was a screech of tires and a blaring sound of a horn.

The driver got out the car and ran to the person, Harley heard the person say something then the driver left just like that.

"What the fuck? How can you do that?"

The guy turned to Harley and smiled, then walked over to him and looked down. He then just said, "leave before you die,"

To which Harley replied, "I want to."

And that was the story on how the two boys became a platonic soul mate, almost inseparable for 3 years, until the 'incident'. He was pretty heroic for an 11-year-old.

~

Simon came back with a few glasses and a couple of bottles of vodka and cans of cider. Harley took a cider and a bottle of vodka, opening the can he drank about half in one and then stopped.

"God, I haven't had a drink in at least a month,"

"Take it TinCan and Co don't know about you drinking?"

"God no, they would think I was a bloody alcoholic, make me go to AA's. Imagine that, a seventeen-year-old in AA with all the 50-year-old addicts, that would be a sight,"

"I would pay to see the 'Fam' take you to AA, god imagine the news that would bring. 'Are the Avengers actually Alcoholics?' Does AA mean Avengers Anonymous?'"

The two teenagers started to laugh at this, both still drinking. Harley missed the burn he got from drinking, how it made him forget all the shit that happened.

"I might stay here tonight, do you mind?"

"Of course not mate, always welcome here."

"Thanks, I better tell my folks. Can't worry them or they would fucking storm in here,"

"Sure, I'll be back I need to go out and patrol for a bit. Don't wait up,"

"Course I won't Hunny, but be safe please."

"Will do Harley, you know me."

With that Simon had left and headed out to patrol, and Harley phoned the tower, he tried to look sober for a bit which worked.

The call was answered, Wade, Peter, and Steve were there to talk to him.

"Hey guys, I'm going to stay with Simon today, I can't be in the Tower today, it doesn't feel right,"

"Okay Harley, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, just need to stay with Simon cause he knows a few things,"

"Wait is he your boyfriend? Because I'm not sure how Pep and Tony would like that," Steve said with a small wink.

"Nah Simons straighter than an arrow, I'm going to go too because I have to do something,"

"Okay kid, we are here for you,"

"Thanks, Steve, bye guys,"

The call ended and with that Harley grabbed the empty vodka bottle and walked up to the roof, he walked to the edge and threw the bottle at the wall.

"FUCK YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU! she was my sister, she was only seven, she was seven you monsters. She was my sister," With that Harley fell to the floor and fell into a deep sleep. And if he woke up in Simon's bed holding him then he didn't question it. Only cried harder.

 


	23. 21

8th August 2017

Harley had been back at the Tower for a few days now. He was still feeling shit and depressed but he was allowed too.

He just didn't have the energy to get up. So he just lay there, on his phone swiping through Twitter. Until one jumped out to him.

_Pepperony @UnkownAvenger_   
_Are Tony and Pepper still engaged? Or are they gone? Married? @RealTStark @PPotts ???_

That's when Harley actually realized he didn't know either, he had to ask. So he finally had a reason to get up out of bed, so that's what he did. He grabbed a jumper, a pair of jeans and underwear. Heading to his shower he only glanced at his arms and body before shaking his head and looking forward. He jumped into the shower and cleaned himself. Every time he saw a scar he looked away.

Jumping out the shower quickly, and grabbing a towel he wrapped himself up. Then he grabbed some clothes. Quickly changing he walked out of his bathroom and into the living area where he spotted Clint and Sam sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. Which he realized he needed as well.

As he wandered over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup he clicked onto his phone and looked through his notifications, Facebook, Snapchat, Youtube and Instagram. Looking through them all he clicked on Instagram and looked through. He had 2 accounts, his personal one and then his fan account, which under no circumstances anyone was to find. Mainly because it was an Iron Man account, and he did not need to inflate Tony's ego anymore.

He clicked on a few comments, mostly asking how he got the pictures he posts. To which he replied with "...". He posted a new one up, of the view from the room and the caption read.

"Iron Man AKA Tony Stark has an insane love for Burger King. This is because he was saved by Burger King when he was in his teen years, all because of Burger King he got over his addiction. He also asked for a Burger King when he first got out from Afghanistan. The Stark Tower also holds a Burger King restaurant."

He clicked off the app and put his phone down. Looking up he smiled at Sam and Clint who smiled at him. The three sat in a nice silence as the morning past them and the others came out of their rooms.

Peter and Wade sat next to Harley, both of them smiling happily to each other and laughing at jokes. Harley waited until Pepper walked out the elevator until he decided to get Tony out the labs.

"Friday get Dad up here please,"

"I shall Harmonica"

The room was still loud, laughter and talking from everyone. And it was nice, family nice. So when Harley waited for Friday to speak up again he listened into conversations.

Pepper was on the phone with someone. She sounded annoyed so it was obviously an old shit guy who thought he was better than her.

Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, and Sam were talking about taking a trip up north to visit their old place. He didn't question it because they were very particular on who knew things.

Wade, Peter, and Shuri were discussing how Shane Dawson's videos were. Loki, Thor, Vision, and Wanda were all talking about powers and Asgard.

Bruce, Steve, and Bucky were all talking about the political mess that there is right now. And Harley had to agree on that one.

"Boss Man would like to tell you he will be up in a few minutes he is finishing his coding,"

"Thanks, Friday. Set an alarm for 3 minutes please,"

"Done already Harmonica,"

Harley went back to his phone for a couple of minutes, at around the 2 minutes mark the elevator opened showing a very tired Tony. Friday disengaged the alarm and the group went about their morning.

Harley watched as Tony sat beside Pepper and played with her hair as she was still on the phone. Pepper was furiously writing something on her StarkPad and Tony was watching it all.

He took the pen off her and wrote something else which made her nod.

"If you excuse me, Tony is here now." She took the phone and handed it to Tony who started to work. He used the same technique as Pepper, and in five minutes everything was stored.

Pepper shook her head and leaned on Tony, "Misogyny at its best,"

"Darling, you are amazing and just because one person doesn't know that it's not a lie,"

"I know. Just want it to be okay that I am a woman who runs the company on my own instead of having sexist old guys who try and ruin everything."

"Yeah, I know. And I know how amazing you are and how great you are at running the company,"

"Thank you, Tony,"

Tony replies by kissing her head and pulling her closer to him. Harley decided now was the best chance to ask.

"Are you two like married yet?"

The two in question look up at Harley and shake their heads slightly but sadly.

"Why not? Are you still engaged?"

"Yeah we are, but the company and Avengers keep us to busy to tie the knot."

"Isn't Sam an ordained minister?"

Sam looked up at his name and nodded too the three talking. Pepper and Tony looked to each other and shrugged.

"We never really wanted a big wedding. Just a small one with family and friends,"

"Yeah. On the roof, because it's nice out there,"

"Why don't you do it then? Tomorrow or something. And then you can tell everyone on Twitter or something, watch them go insane."

"I'm up for it if you are Pep,"

"Of course I am. I want to spend the rest of my life as your wife,"

"Okay then. Sorted, tomorrow is a wedding. Everyone is invited, and bring a guest or two,"

There was an explosion of cheers and congratulations thrown about. So Pepper and Tony held each other as they watched their chosen family celebrate.

~~

It was finally time. After a day of extreme pressure and organizing. They had invited everyone and were waiting for the Wakandans Royal Family to arrive. Ned, MJ, and their families were there already. And Tony had invited Mr. Jack and his family.

As the time drew closed, Pepper and Tony said goodbye and headed out to get ready. Peter, Harley, and Rhodey were Best Men and the rest were Groomsmen.

Pepper had, MJ and Shuri as Maid of Honour while the rest were all Bridesmaids.

The family of guests was all sitting down, Mr. Jack and his family were on the third row beside MJs parents and Ned's mom.

Tony stood at the top of the makeshift walk and smiled out at the small crowd, Sam was wearing a smart suit and had a bible in his hands. Peter has set up cameras everywhere and looked to Wade who smiled up at him.

Suddenly music was playing, and everyone stood up. Tony looked down the walk and spotted Pepper. She looked beautiful, her hair was fine up in a small pin-up bun, with braids going into it from either side. Her eyes shined with the tears in them and her face glowed. Her dress was fantastic. With it being a tight fitted white fabric, with a small slit at her right hip which made the dress flow more as it reached the floor.

As Tony watched her come towards him he started to cry but he was still smiling widely as he watched the love of his life.

Peter smiled as he watched his mom and dad smile and cry at each other. Harley was too, he was so happy to have been here for this.

Rhodey watched his best friend finally get what he deserved in life. He had watched these two for years before they got together.

Pepper reached the small stand and smiled at Tony. They took each other's hand and looked to Sam who smiled and nodded. The music stopped and everyone sat down.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and more. Today we are gathered here to celebrate the coming together of two magnificent people. Anthony Edward Stark and Virginia Potts. The two will now say their vows,"

Tony looked to Pepper and spoke up, "Pepper Potts, you are the love of my life. When I first met you, you hated me. You believed what was said about me but that never stopped you from looking at me really, you pulled me out of so many tight spots, you loved me when no one else could. And for that, I will love you more than humanly possible until the end of the earth,"

Pepper was crying slightly as Tony said all this. As he went silent she nodded and spoke up.

"Tony Stark, you are fantastic. You are the hero needed in this world and you make my life better every day you wake up. You make me feel proud to be me, and you help me live. When you brought in Iron Man I never once doubted that you would fight for this earth as much as you fought for me. Thank you for being my hero and I will never stop loving you until the sun goes cold and the earth is dry,"

Sam smiled at the two and brought the bible up again.

"May the rings be presented,"

As he said this, Dum-E rolled forward, rings on his claw. Everyone chuckled at this and watched the robot move towards the couple.

He stopped in front of the standing area and Tony and Pepper took the rings of him. Thanking him he rolled away slowly.

"You may present your rings to each other,"

Tony took Peppers hand and smiled, he placed the ring in her and smiled. It was rose gold, a plain band which had on it a small diamond in the shape of a heart.

Pepper smiled at it and took Tony's hand. She slid the ring onto his finger and watched him look at it.

It was a simple silver one, but it had a few stones on it and looking closer at it, they were in the shape of the arc reactor. Letting out a chuckle he remembered when Pepper said that he had a heart.

"Do you Tony Stark take Pepper Potts to be your wife, for better or worse?"

"I do"

"And do you Pepper Potts take Tony Stark to be your husband for better or worse?"

"I do,"

"Then you may take your first kiss as a married couple,"

As the two kissed there was cheering and shouts from everyone, they then moved away and grabbed Peter and Harley into a hug. Making sure everyone got pictures. Their family was completed now.

The after party was insane, and most can't really remember it but the pictures and sober people love it.

The next day, Tony and Pepper changed their names in all their social media's. Too "Tony Potts-Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark"

The internet went ballistic, questions were everywhere and news outlets were asking for interviews every hour. The two turned their phones off and sat in silence as a married couple for a bit.

 


	24. 22

15th August 2017

It had been 11 days since Peter had tried to leave again, 11 days since Harley's sisters birthday and 7 days since the wedding. Buts it's only been 5 days since they were told that the press conference would be scheduled for today after school. And Pepper being the kind, caring, the amazing mother she is NOT she allowed all of Peter's year to watch it live.

As Peter got up he sighed, another day of being bullied and then he would be okay. After today he would be allowed to live happily, and freely. Well not counting the bodyguard he has to have now.

So when he woke up, had a quick shower and got into his clothes, looking at himself and smiling he left his room. Happy. For what felt likes days. As he wandered into the living room he spotted Natasha and Pepper sitting on their StarkPads.

"Hey Mom, Aunt Nat." He grabbed a slice of toast and sat down beside Pepper and Nat, "What are you doing?"

"Not much just working on the scripts for later,"

"We should do what dad did when he announced he was Iron Man! I could be like 'I'm a Stark,'"

"No let's not do that, the media would go insane. But you do have a say in it all. Here this is what we have so far," She handed a sheet to Peter who took it and read it, smiling softly he nodded and handed it back to his mom.

"Looks good, I'm heading out. School starts in like half an hour,"

"Bye Peter, love you and be safe,"

"Love you too, and I'm always safe," He said with a small smile and waved goodbye to the two women who were up.

As Peter left he left a message for Wade for when he wakes up. They may have slept in the same bed but if anyone asks they didn't because he did not need 'The Talk' from his family, no matter how much he loved them. So as he walked at a fast pace down the streets and onto the subway, he would have gotten a lift normally but decided not to because he would be escorted for the remainder of his time at school after tonight.

~~

Peter arrived at school only a few minutes after he normally does, and well it was mayhem. The teachers announced an assembly for all the seniors. Peter decided to take a while because he really wasn't that excited. So taking out his phone he Facetimes Harley. Because he knows him and Tony would be working together.

It rings two times before it picks up and he spots Harley and Tony hunched over the desk talking, probably about the formula they are confused on. Harley looks up and runs his hand through his hair.

"Peter we need help, we are sleep deprived and stupid. Fri, send him a copy please."

"Hey, kid aren't you meant to be at school?"

"Yeah, I am, assembly about the conference later." His phone beeped, he looked at the formula, it was almost perfect.

"Ah okay, remember to be here for....." Tony stops and looks up again, "2:30 pm Boss,"

"Yeah, I know Dad, anyway the thing you are missing is the fact that Aluminum Melting point is 1220.58 ° Fahrenheit, meaning the Vibranium would need to be heated more to provide the smooth transitions on the joints."

As soon as Peter said it the two geniuses stopped and slapped their heads, then proceded to place the new number into the equation. Which worked perfectly.

"Thank you, Peter! We have been trying for so long, anyway, how's School?"

"Well it's school, how'd you think?"

"Yeah, could have guessed that. Wheres Ned and MJ?"

Peter moved the phone around, showing MJ and Ned sitting on his side. They both waved at the screen. Then the camera moved back to Peter. As he did the head of the year started to talk.

"Well kid that's your cue, remember to get out earlier and we will see you later."

"Okay, Bye Dad, Harley,"

"Bye Kid,"

"Bye Peter!"

With that, the call was cut and Peter turned to the head of the year, who was just being normal and talking about the rules of the school trip.

"Okay, now we have finished with the rules. I have emailed all your parents and they have okayed that we can take you out of school early, as Mrs. Potts-Stark has allowed us to go earlier and have a meal with the Avengers and herself. You will be on your best behavior."

This left the senior year in a state of shook, including Peter, Ned, and MJ, who knew nothing of this, that when Peter realized his stupid senses were ringing.

Looking around nothing caught his attention but it was when he went to look at the doors he realized someone was standing under the bleachers looking at him.

_Great just what I needed_

Another bit of spidey sense until he realized why it was really going off.

A spitball hit him right on the back of the head and in the second he looked to the hooded person he saw a small gun in his hands, but his sense wasn't going off at all anymore.

He pulled his phone out and sent Wade a message.

Biderman: I see you, and it's all good I don't need him a shot

Pan With A Plan: What are you talking about babe?

Biderman: Don't be stupid, or else I won't do anything later...  
Take that as you want

Pan With A Plan: I'm sorry it was Nats orders and she's scary when she wants to be

Biderman: Its all good babe, but seriously go home, you hardly slept all night

Pan With A Plan: Yeah, no. I'm gonna tail you til the Tower then it's Clints turn from the vents

Biderman: great

Pan With A Plan: Don't lie you love it

Biderman: yeah, not as much as I love you

Pan With A Plan: Awww Love you to Spidey xoxoxoxo

Biderman: xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
seriously hide before you get caught

Pan With A Plan: I'm Rob the Janitor working extra shifts to raise money for my kid to go to Harvard Medical I'm a single gay dad and am desperately in love with Spiderman

Biderman: Well that's fun but you look really young how do you have a kid nearly in college??   
Also I'm desperately in love with Deadpool

Pan With A Plan: I'm 37 but look younger due to my disease  
Handsomeness  
And I love you my sweet little Spider

Biderman: xoxo

Pan With A Plan: xoxoxoxoxoxoxo ;))))))

Peter smiled to Wade who gave him a thumbs up, Peter turned his attention back to Mr. Jack, the new head who everyone loved.

"As I was saying we have the buses all outside, and you will stay in the Stark Tower until the time is called that the press conference is starting then we will be escorted to the room. There will be NO wandering of any kind, and if you do you will be escorted out of the conference and will be expelled. Do I make myself clear?"

There were murmurs of agreement then Mr. Jack nodded and motioned for the crowd to follow him out to the bus. Peter, Ned, MJ followed hesitantly, all on their phone texting the chat.

sCiEnCe kIdS

Spidey: I swear to god Mom and Dad are dead

Mmmmmcha: But if you kill Pepper I can't get all the good tips on how to take down misogynistic dicks

Shure Jan: But I can help!?!

Pool: What did they do to deserve unaliving?

Nedthaniel: Wade you were there!

Spidey: Harley get here now

Harmonica: I am busy what?

Spidey: Tell dad he's dead when I see him  
Letting my year go for dinner with him and mom and the rest  
fuck him

Shure Jan: I can see his reaction and its great

Harmonica: ??!?!?!?!

Mmmmmcha: Babe you're back?

Shure Jan: Surprise!!  
Also Pepper has agreed to teach you business tricks  
And Peter she isn't happy with the language

Nedthaniel: Wait? Isn't Harley meant to be getting ready for the press conference?  
And is Simon coming?

Pool: Peter can i kill him?

Spidey: Noooooooo

HArmonica: ?

Mmmmmcha: Flash

Harmonica: Kill him, Wade,  
And yeah Simons coming

Mmmmmcha: Harley joining us for food?

Harmonica: Probs, need it haha

Nedthaniel: Not eating isn't good for you Harley

HArmonica: I'm good, only a couple of meals

Nedthaniel: Gurllllll, that ain't healthy

Pool: Babe I'm hungry!

Spidey: Well wait till the tower, Mom has food

HArmonica: I'm gonna go, get ready for you   
See ya'll

Shure Jan: I'm gonna go too, see ya later xoxo

Mmmmcha: oaky babe, see you xoxo

Nedthaniel: awwwwwwwww

Spidey; Wadeeeeeeee I wanna be like that!

Pool: We are babeeeeeeeeee xoxo

Nedthaniel: Couples ughhhhhh

The three on the bus put their phones down just as they appeared in front of the tower, and well Peter was not excited. Of course, Ned, MJ and him were last off with only a look from Mr. Jack, because he knew about the situation. He had been informed by Tony before so Peter could leave the group.

"Well, let's go,"

 


	25. 23

The year walked into the front of the Tower and spotted all the cameras everywhere. Most on the ground beside a load of people who were doing makeup, hair, and going through scripts for later.

Flash and his friends were all talking to a female presenter, who looked a bit annoyed at being stopped from reading her script. But Flash wasn't caring of course. Mr. Jack spotted them and was about to shout them back over but then the entire room went silent.

Peter looked to where everyone was looking and he spotted Nat and Pepper looking at him and the group.

"Good morning Midtown High Seniors, please follow us so you can be logged in and then we can head up to lunch."

No one said anything, and Peter could have rolled his eyes if he wasn't scared that MJ would punch him for being rude. The group all followed in silence, and the news reporters all stared at the group of teens who Pepper Potts-Stark knows.

"So, I'm sure you know who we are and you will all be given a badge with name and pronouns."

"What do you mean pronouns?" Sofie, one of the other seniors asked.

"Here at Stark Tower we are working towards equality for everyone, we have many gender non-conforming personnel and work hard to make them feel safe here. I also ask that you use the right pronouns and name for somebody, anyone who disrespects this rule will be escorted out."

The room again went silent, Peter could hear the sound Flash made and he would have laughed. Pepper must have heard too because she let a real smile to Peter. Natasha was smirking a little but was texting on her phone, probably the group chat. As the group reached security they got into a line and started to get let in.

"Peter, Ned, and MJ. You three can come straight through,"

The three in question smiled at Natasha and walked through the scanner. Most of the seniors just stared but the ones on the Decathlon team just shrugged it off. Well except Flash who still couldn't believe it.

"Good morning Parkour, Nedthaniel, and Future Boss. You are here early today shall I inform Tincan?"

"Hey Fri, and sure if you want. I guess he also hasn't realized the name?"

"Of course Peter, he's to busy in the labs as you know. And he has informed me to let you know he's heading down with Harley."

"Of course he has, and I was waiting to see how long they would take,"

As Peter said this, his year still staring at him, the doors opened and showed the One and Only Tony Potts-Stark, and Harley Keener- Stark. The two smiled as they saw Peter, Ned, and MJ but the smile turned to a frown when they spotted Flash. Who realized it was because of him so he stepped back more.

Tony, and Harley all headed over to the teens and Pepper and Natasha. Tony grabbed Pepper in a hug and everyone just rolled their eyes at that.

"Hey, Mr. Potts-Stark,"

"Don't start with that again, please don't." Peter laughed smiled at his dad.

"Harley it's been so longggggg!"

"We saw each other literally last night, and we face timed like an hour or something ago,"

"Point proven, so long."

"Stop being dramatic Parker,"

"I'm never dramatic! Why would you accuse me of such acts? I am a good, model teenager who follows the rule of my god."

"Sure Parker, sure."

The senior year had suddenly come out of their surprise and one of them shouted out to the small group in front in front of them.

"How the fuck does Parker know Tony Stark and Pepper Potts?"

"One language, two, because he's smart, interesting and is Tony's personal assistant. Three it's Tony Potts- Stark and Pepper Potts- Stark. And four please wear your badge so we can see your name," Natasha said in her usual 'I'm being nice because I've been forced' voice. Personally, it scared Peter how different her voices can be, and he never wants to hear her 'I am fucking pissed run' voice.

"Okay, thank you, Natasha. Now seniors please show your badge at all times and follow us to the elevator to take us to our meal." Pepper started to walk and as she did, everyone followed her.

MJ walked faster and at the same pace as Pepper, and the two started to have a conversation on running businesses. Peter and Ned stayed beside Tony and Harley all talking about their projects for the weekend.

"Ned you staying over again?"

"Yeah sure, I'll ask my mom later. Also, I was thinking we should programme the robot dog so it can wake up when the owner walks in, and so it doesn't require a code to be said."

"I've been thinking of that, but I don't know how we could do that. We could reprogramme the sensors to have a face scan. Like the new Stark Phone, and then every new person who uses one has to be scanned. That way the database can hold medical history and the normal things,"

"Yes! But does that go against Stark Industries Policy? The new one says no data is kept for more than 6 months for marketing unless we put that in bold before the TC's."

"I'm sure we can work around it, especially if it was helping the buyers. We can talk about it when you finish the prototype, then you will have to present it at our Science show. And sponsors could put their name forward to get one."

"Wait, if we work to make the dog smaller it could possibly be used in shops because it is replacing guide dogs. But they could also be used as emotional support dogs, that can track mental health and save lives if needed."

"Peter that's great Fri take notes please,"

"I already am Harley,"

As the teenagers talked, ignoring the group behind them. They had finally reached the room they were meant to be in. Pepper smiled at the group and silenced everyone with one look.

"Okay, seniors this is the lunch area. Please pick whatever you want. Mr. Rogers and Ms. Maximoff spent all morning making food for us all. The Avengers will also be joining us soon,"

"The team have been informed and are heading down Mrs. Potts-Stark."

"Thank you Friday, everyone takes a seat. Please start too,"

The seniors all took a seat, most sat on the opposite side of Tony, Pepper and the other teens who were still discussing robot dogs. And just as they had started to come down from the weirdness of being in the same room as The Tony Potts-Stark and The Pepper Potts-Stark.

The Avengers walked into the room, in casual wear but it was still the Avengers. And also some kid in a black hoodie who went straight to Peter.

"It's only the Avengers guys, you'd think they were Obama," everyone stared at MJ who looked amused but started to draw in her sketchbook.

"Staring is rude students, please be respectful," Mr. Jack said a second later after he came out his own gaze. Smiling at the team he shook a few hands and then sat down beside his students.

Peter was sitting with Wade next to him, but almost on top of him. No one really paid any attention to them which helped the couple feel better.

"I'm here Wade, I'm here,"

"I'm sorry baby boy, just I saw them but I didn't touch them. That's good,"

"I'm so proud of you princess, you could have but you didn't,"

Wade just nodded and curled into Peter more, Peter grabbed Wade's hand and held it close as his family talked to his year.

"Any questions?"

A few people raised their hands and Steve pointed to Dean, someone who used to be friends with Peter but moved to Flash's group.

"Hey, question. Why did you punch the reporter? He was only asking a question,"

The room went silent. Everyone knew what happened, what the reporter said to Steve.

But Steve put on his PSA face and smiled, fakely.

"Well, he used language that was disrespectful towards me and many others in the Lgbt+ community. And I will not tolerate hate or disrespect towards the community I am part of."

The silence was again, then the seniors all nodded and went back to asking questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Have you seen the parody accounts on youtube?"

"Spiderman?"

And of course the mandatory, "Adopt me?"

As questions were asked and answered. Food was eaten and jokes were made it was time for the group to get photos then head down to the room.

"Okay munchkins, get your phones and take a selfie or whatever, then go head to the elevator where one of my interns will take you and Mr. Jack to the room. You all have front row seats and can I please remind you that photography is allowed but don't demand photos and quotes."

Tony finished saying this and the room went into a state of movement, all reaching for their phones for pictures. As this was happening Pepper dragged Peter and Harley away from the crowd, waving a bye to Ned and MJ the two followed their mom and got ready for the conference.

Wade was with them, watching silently from the couch as the two went over answers and their scripts.

"Are you ready Peter?"

"As ready as I will ever be, you?"

"I don't know, I want to do this but I don't want things to change when I go out."

"Yeah I know, but after a couple of weeks it should be better, then we can go back to normal as much as we can,"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wade, you okay?"

Wade was silent, he was facing the ground but the two could hear the short gasps he was taking.

"Hey princess what's wrong?" Wade shook his head more and went to stand up but felt too dizzy.

"Sure, and I'm cis." There was a small laugh from this but he was still upset.

"Nut'ing Spidey"

"You can talk to me babe, I'm always here,"

"That's what I'm worried about. When people know about you, there will be people throwing themselves over you and they are better than me,"

"No Wade, how can you say that? You are perfect for me, you always will be,"

"I'm disgusting, a murder, I've killed so many people Peter. When I close my eyes I see them, all of them. 278 people."

"Wade, I love you for you, not the kills, not the voices, for you. You make you and I love you no matter what,"

"I'm scared Peter, I'm terrified,"

"I am too Wade but we can do this together, me and you. Spideypool, we are in this together like Troy and Gabriella, Hamilton and Laurens."

There was a small chuckle from Wade at the references and Harle just watched the two, he wanted something like that.

"Okay, I'm okay Peter, let's kick this conferences ass!"

"That's my Wade, Let's go,"

The three headed to the lift, holding hands for support because they needed it today. The doors opened and they were met by cameras everywhere, carefully walking to the backstage they sat on the chairs and waited for the time to speak.

Pepper announced the new heirs to Stark Industries and they both walked out.

 


	26. 24

As they walked out, passing their family who all smiled and gave encouraging claps on the back, both boys smiled to the cameras and crowd.

As they walked out, it went into silence, everyone confused at the two boys on the stage. Didn't they say the heirs? Wouldn't they be older?

"Everyone this is the future to the Research and Development and also the rest of Stark Industries, Harley Keener-Stark, and Peter Parker-Stark."

That's when the cameras started to flash, voices were shouting questions, but with a wave, Pepper silenced them all.

"These two will share their story and after everyone can have One question,"

Pepper stood back and let Peter and Harley have the stage.

"Hello, so I'm Peter Parker-Stark and last November I was adopted by Pepper and Tony Potts-Stark, I have been working with my dad, Tony, on a new phone that we hope will hit the line soon. And my brother here is also working on something that he will tell you about. As someone who is now in the public eye, I ask that you leave me alone as I continue my everyday life, I am still in school and next year I will be in MIT, to advance my knowledge on mechanics. Thank you,"

There were flashes of cameras and a few murmurs from the crowd but were once again silenced as Harley moved forward to the front.

"Hey, I'm Harley Keener-Stark and I was adopted only a couple weeks ago by this amazing family. I have been working with an amazing partner to create a robotic dog, that acts as a guide dog, or emotional support dog for everyone that is allergic to the fur of a real dog. I also request that you don't go into my private life because it is that, Private. Any questions we will take now,"

Peter stepped closer to Harley as the room burst into noise, the two teens stood close to each other as a way of helping each other stay focussed.

"You in the back, blue collar,"

"Emma with CNBC, why were you two adopted?"

"There were a few things that meant that we were left without a guardian and Tony and Pepper who had known us took the opportunity to adopt us," Harley said, his voice was strained but it got through.

"Green shirt in the 5th row,"

"Sofia with Free Speech TV, Mr. Parker you were spotted at Pride with the Avengers wearing two flags, are they yours?"

"Yes, I am Bisexual and Transgender."

"Black suit at the back,"

"Trevor with Fox News, is Tony Stark the same as he used to be?"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not sure I understand,"

"I am asking, is Tony Stark, doing this for publicity, and is he still an alcoholic?"

"Mr. Trevor, Tony Potts-Stark is one of the best men I have ever had the pleasure to meet, he has made me feel happy and proud of myself since the first time I ever met him. He may have a checkered past but listen, he is better, better than most people in this room don't think for one second that he hasn't changed. I will not take any more questions on this subject,"

"Well said Peter,"

"The one in a yellow shirt behind Free Speech TV,"

"Brianna, from CNN, a question for both of you. Do you wish to continue Mr. Potts-Starks legacy on green energy or go back to Howard Starks vision?"

"I speak for both of us when I say, Howard Stark may have been part of creating Tony Potts-Stark but he had no part in raising the man who stands with us today. Howard Stark is the stain on the name and we, as a family, as a business, as a community will never return to the way he ran this company. Because he killed innocents and hurt many more."

There were claps from everywhere as Harley finished, looking around he smiled at Pepper and Tony who were looking at their kids happily.

"Is there any more questions?"

Hands shot up, from the students mostly but some news channels too.

"Black shirt, white tie, back row,"

"Tanya, from Gossip Magazine, do you and Harley have any special someones?"

Peter looked behind him quickly, Wade nodded at him and Peter nodded back.

"I have no one so far,"

"I am in a relationship with someone, his name is Wade and we met at Pride."

Tanya nodded as she got the news down. Peter smiled and looked at Harley.

"Uh, pink dress at the side,"

"Valentine with Young Science, how do you and Peter come up with the ideas of your work?"

"Well I had originally started by building a new AI but I have a friend that needs a guide dog however they are allergic. So I got someone who I knew could help and we created the dog."

"I get my inspiration from my past, I didn't grow up poor but I didn't grow up rich, so we had to work. I took ideas that could have helped us out and put them into new works." Peter said as he smiled, memories of Ben and May coming up.

"Any more questions?"

A few more hands went up. The two answered them all, most just asking how living with the Avengers was, or juggling school and working on projects. The conference ended and the Avengers came out for a few photos. The news crews were escorted out, leaving only the Avengers, Harley, Pepper and Midtown High.

"So this is your time to ask questions,"

"What the hell, I thought you were just an intern?"

"Wait, who's your boyfriend?"

"You wanna be my friend?"

"Were you adopted after May passed?"

Peter smiled at the questions, a bit sad at the May one but he didn't let it stop him.

"I'm family, Wade's my boyfriend you saw him earlier in the hoodie, I already have enough friends, and yeah May and I lived here before she passed."

"Cool," and "Awesome," was the main response from the group which made a few adults roll their eyes.

"Right kids you can get a few pictures and then you will have to head home since it is now 4:34 pm,"

Teenagers were everywhere getting photos with Harley and Peter, then the Avengers then the group all got a group photo or ten. Everyone said thank you and headed out to the elevator.

During the photos no one saw MJ who had found Shuri, the two were sitting close cuddling and talking quietly. The seniors decided to not say anything because MJ could ruin your life if she wanted too.

"Okay, seniors please follow Mx Kai, who will take you to the bus. They will also allow you to keep your badges but they will be expired by the time you leave this building. It was great seeing you and I can't wait for your applications to start coming through,"

As Tony said this Kai had appeared and was waiting to take the group out, MJ, Ned, and Peter were all talking to the group while Harley was just silent. They had all decided to head up to the living area and then watch a movie.

This was family and it wouldn't change.

 


	27. 25

26th August 2017

Harley wandered into the lab, he had been up for what felt like years but in reality, it was only 3 days. Ned and him had been up working on the dog project and it was almost complete, they just had to programme a safety measure into it to make sure the dog could phone for help if needed.

And well staying up for that long with Ned was a challenge because Harley had grown a small attraction towards his best friend. But he couldn't do anything about it because he would fuck up his friendship ruining the project they have.

So he was stuck to hoping this stupid crush would leave, quickly. So as he sat down with two coffees in hand, handing one to Ned who took it while looking over coding. The two worked in silence as they went, sometimes a code would be thrown out and a change or small yes would be said in agreement. The only times they moved was for coffee, food, or toilets.

It was nice, working with Shuri was loud, always had music going. Tony liked to work out loud and when he was silent it was never good, and well Peter he was energetic if he had a new project it would be mixed with swinging around, webs everywhere and dancing.

The silence was good, nice even. If no one speaks no one can mess up.

So when they do start to speak, Harley gets scared he was never good with crushes. He always messed up somehow. But he couldn't, he needed to be better. Needed to have a strong drink.

"Harley, you listening?"

"Uh sorry, got lost in codes."

"It's okay, I was saying we should focus on building the codes for the dog to phone for help if the buyer is in danger."

"Yeah, is it like Fri and Karen, scanning the person's vitals? Or is the person to wear a bracelet thing?" Harley said as he took a sip of coffee, looking up to Ned.

"I think they should be able to scan them like Fri and Karen. That way its less intrusive." Ned spoke quietly, trying to save the peace in the room.

"Okay, but we have to make sure that nothing is saved because that would be a breach of trust,"

"Yeah..."

The two fell into silence again, only looking at each other. Both thinking. Harley then broke the stare and went back to writing code down, but Ned was still watching Harley work.

And the three nights no sleep had finally caught up to them, as they crashed out while writing code. And they happened to fall on each other.

~~

Ned woke up first and freaked out. He moved off Harley because he didn't want to make it seem like he wanted to be there. Luckily for Ned, Peter had taught him Italian so that they could talk during class, and not let everyone hear their conversation. So he went into speaking Italian.

"Oh mio Dio, ho dormito su di lui" He was walking too fast, making to much noise. (Oh my god I slept on him)

"Ho scopato questo, mi odierà" Harley was starting to wake up. (I fucked this up. I hate this)

"è così attraente!" Harley was just staring at Ned, who was still freaking out. Unsure of what to do, Harley stood up and walked over to him. (He is so hot)

"Hey, lascia sedersi" Ned went silent, he turned to Harley and stared in shock. (Hey let's sit down)

"What did you hear?" Ned had finally said after the silence, Harley just looked to Ned and smiled softly.

"I quite liked you sleeping on me, I also find you pretty hot. You haven't messed up anything," Harley said to Ned as he looked to him. Ned was still scared but with this made him look up.

"But you don't want me, I'm broken." Ned moved away from Harley. Trying to get some distance between them.

"No you aren't Ned, you are perfect," Harley spoke softly because he didn't want to scare Ned away just now.

"I'm not, I can't give you what you want."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because.... because I'm asexual," Ned finally said, his head down and his voice stuck as he spoke.

Harley was silent, he didn't know what to say. He had finally found someone who would never try anything. But that's only if they talked now.

"Ned, why would I hate you for that? I am too,"

Ned looked up, his eyes filled with tears but he was happy. Harley just pulled him into a hug and the two stayed that like for a while. Until Harley broke the silence.

"Ned Leeds, would you like to be my partner?"

"Yes, I would, Harley Keener-Stark. Yes, I would." The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they started to get to work again.

Harley looked up and smiled at Ned, they both needed to set borders if this would work.

"Hey Ned, what are you okay with? Because there are some thing's I will not do,"

Ned looked up and smiled, "I'm okay with most things except the really sexual things. So nothing like that and definitely no sex unless y-"

"Ned, I would never push you into something you don't want. This relationship has to go both ways, we respect each other." Ned nodded at this and looked to Harley.

"Okay, I am okay with cuddling and kissing, no sex or handjobs. Nothing like that,"

"Okay, I am the same, but I may be reluctant with the cuddling thing at first because I have been through things that I don't want to think about,"

"Okay Harley, we can do this."

"Yes, we can,"

"Should we tell others? Because I may want to tell everyone but I will go with you," Ned whispered to Harley who nodded into Ned.

"I am out to everyone, and also may want everyone to know you are mine," Harley whispered into Ned who chuckled slightly.

"Okay, we can let them know. Maybe make them figure it out like just leave it unsaid."

"I like you, Ned, always thinking the same thing as me,"

"Great minds think alike,"

The two decided to call it a day and head up for food. Harley was looking at Ned the entire elevator ride and Ned just pulled him close so they were touching just a bit. The two put on a smile and stepped into the living area and spotted the group all lounging about playing Jenga, like grown-up adults they are.

They had headed for Harley's room, as they walked Harley got a message. Sighing he took his phone out and clicked the message.

Unknown  
You can't hide forever Harley. We know where you are now.

Harley deleted the message, and then took a deep breath as he sat on the floor beside Ned who smiled up at him.

"Mario Kart?"

"You read my mind, Ned,"


	28. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Death, and Corrupt Cops.

Peter was the first to notice that his two friends were being extra touchy, but he doesn't mention anything because it's their decision to say something. So he smiles at the two and goes back to playing Jenga with his family.

Until Natasha does an Ellen DeGeneres and pushes Clint into it. Because she was losing. So as everyone was arguing about the logistics of the game, Peter moved away from everyone and went to get something to drink.

However, he heard something from Harleys room, and being curious and also oblivious he walked in, without knocking. And well it was a site.

Harley and Ned were both on the floor, holding controllers with Mario on Harley TV.

"Ned! That's cheating!" Harley said laughing, as Ned just smirked.

"Hmmmmmm, think I know more ways to 'cheat' then,"

"Do you now, why don't we test them out?" As Harley said this he sat up a bit and looked to Ned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come here,"

The two moved closer and lent in for a kiss, and Peter decided to leave without making a noise because of the two deserved peace. He would ask Ned about it later anyway, or whenever they tell him.

~~

It was dinner time, the next time Harley and Ned came out of the room. Both laughing at something they had been talking about. Everyone thought nothing of it until Ned pulled Harley closer as they sat down.

Everyone raised their eyebrows but left it because they didn't want to make the two uncomfortable. The two just ate the pasta they had, smiling at jokes and talking about the dog and how it was going.

"Yeah, we are almost completely done, then we can put the coding into the prototype and test it out," Harley spoke to the group as they asked how the project was going. He then turned to Ned and smiled softly.

"Ned's pretty great at coding," This caused Peter to chuckle but he covered it with a cough. However, Ned heard and smirked at him. Which added to the humor of the situation.

"Yeah, he's a genius," Tony said as he looked between the two. Curiosity eating him alive.

"That he is, that he is," Harley said as he grabbed Ned's hand under the table, again no one said anything.

"So Peter you coming to play with us? Mario Kart is still on?"

Peter looked up, this meant Harley had seen him at the door. Ned also looked up in surprise but said nothing.

"Uhhh. Yeah, sure."

"Cool, well I'm done so I'm going to go," Harley waved bye to everyone and as he left, Ned also said goodbye. Leaving the family who were still frozen until Clint spoke up.

"So are they together, or just being extra friendly?"

"I don't know, but I hope they've set boundaries if they are. With Harley being Ace and everything, and I know Ned won't hurt him,"

Peter nodded, not saying anything about Ned being Ace because that was his choice who he told. He said bye to everyone and placed his bowl in the dishwasher and headed to his room. He checked the time and sighed. 7:45 pm. Time for another shot.

Taking the Testosterone that he had left on the desk, and getting a needle. He drew some T and cleaned his thigh, then carefully injecting himself. He felt the pinch but enjoyed the pain it brought him.

Taking the needle out, he binned it and pulled his pants back up. He then headed into Harley room, knocking this time.

The two boys were sitting next to each other, Harley almost on top of Ned, both sitting playing Mario.

"Hey, Peter," Harley said as he moved into first after Ned was hit with a blue shell.

"Hey, so you two?" He said after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, us two,"

"Cool, congrats and all that,"

"Thanks, Peter," Ned said as the game finished, Harley first and Ned second by less than a second.

"Well, you playing before Patrol?"

"Yeah, pass the controller,"

As the three played a few tournaments, the time crept on. At 9 pm Peter said bye to the two and headed out to go patrolling. Grabbing his mask and saying bye to his dad and Wanda who was watching the news, he swung out into the cool air of New York.

In less than an hour, he had stopped tow muggings, saved a drunk guy from falling into a ditch, and saved a family from a fire. He then headed to swing back to the tower when he heard a scream.

Swinging over as fast as he could, he spotted a guy on the floor and an officer above him. Then the officer shot the person who screamed. The two now dead people lay in a puddle and Peter was shooked. Getting a picture and also getting Karen to scan the officer he swung over to the two on the ground and tried to help them.

"Peter, they have no pulse and both have been shot in the heart. I suggest you attempt to stop the bleeding and CPR,"

"Karen I need to save them," A passerby had stopped and started to give CPR to the other one. Peter said thank you and the helper just nodded.

Peter was still attempting CPR on one and had been close to giving up when he felt the guy start to breathe again.

"Thank god," Peter said as he helped the guy, he could hear the ambulance, it would be here soon.

"Excuse me, sir. Please don't move, stay still. You have been shot and I have the ambulance heading over. I have stabilized the wound but you will need surgery, can you tell me your name?"

"Stephon Clark,"

"Okay, Stephon you will be okay, you will be okay,"

Peter kept speaking, trying to get the man to stay awake, the other injured person has been resuscitated and was now saying his name to the guy who helped him.

"Tony Robinson,"

The ambulance had finally appeared, both men were loaded into one each and the paramedics thanked Spiderman and the other man. Before Peter could leave the other man stopped him and smiled before speaking.

"Thank you, 2 years ago my son died because of police violence. He could have been saved if someone had helped him like you helped these tow, thank you for Jerame Reid and all other black people who have died over the color of our skin,"

"Mr. Reid, you are why I do this job. I am going to get this out to the public and I will bring the cop to justice. Thank you for helping me, because you deserved better than what you got."

Peter said goodbye to the man who nodded sadly and headed back to his house. And if Peter followed him to make sure he was safe then who knows?

As Peter headed home for the day, he had Karen tell him everything about the cop who had shot the two, Peter had decided that he would stop this as much as he could.  
  
  


~

**To every single person who has suffered over Police Brutality. You do not deserve to be targeted because something you have no control over. I am sorry to everyone who has lost their lives, lost a loved one, lost anyone because of this.**

**This chapter is in memory of everyone who has lost their lives, and the** **four** **people in this are real people who lost their lives.**

 


	29. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, minor character death, and talk of murder

*

Peter swung into the tower, waving at his family he walked into his room and saw Wade on his bed. Peter just pounced on Wade and held onto Wade who returned the hugs.

"What happened baby boy?" Wade asked the boy who was lying very uncomfortably on top of him.

"Not'ing, bad patrol," Peter lied into Wade who just moved so the two were more comfortable.

"Okay, you need cuddles and hot chocolate," Wade said quietly as he moved to sit up, Peter then just turned to his boyfriend and smiled.

"Thank you, Wade, but could you send Uncle Sam through?"

Wade nodded, not questioning it because he knew how New York was and it had hurt his boyfriend.

Peter was in the room on his own, for only a couple of minutes until Sam was knocking on the door. Shouting a small 'come in' Sam walked in and stared at his nephew. Sitting on the bed he watched Peter move and sit up better.

"Uncle Sam, how did you cope? With like Police Brutality?"

Sam was confused, he really didn't know what to say to Peter at all. He hoped Peter would never witness or go through the things he went through as a teenager but of course, that was too much to ask for. So he said the thing that he wanted to be told as a teenager.

"I didn't, every day I went out I told my mama I loved her. I never argued with someone before I left the house because I knew that if something happened to me, I would regret doing nothing to help the argument. And every time I left the house I prayed that it wouldn't be me, that it wouldn't be me that my mama saw on TV after a shooting. I prayed to not end up as a statistic when I was younger I didn't understand why my cousins didn't want to go out after dark, but as I grew I understood. I had to watch, friends die because they were black. And it broke me so much, so I trained to go into the army to try and change the ways, but it didn't work,"

Peter just stared, his uncle had gone through so much just for being black. It was horrible, rude, disgusting, that another human being had caused so much fear and pain in a race. Peter needed to help but he didn't know how to help. So he asked.

"How can I help? What needs to be done to stop this,"

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Peter, nothing can help. I wish I could say that there is a magic button but there isn't, it's the truth I'm sorry."

Peter sat there in shock, there had to be something.

"I don't believe that, why did you have to go through that? Why should others go through that? It needs to change and I don't care how much time and money it takes we can change the world,"

"And I will stand with you, but I don't know how we can help,"

"We can start by making sure that cop is brought down, he shot two teenagers tonight, who wasn't doing anything except for walking home. I don't know what happened but that cop isn't good,"

Sam just nodded, he had his fair share of white cops thinking they could shoot a black man for just walking home, so he listened to his nephew rattle ideas out. Peter was going to help shape the world, maybe not now but the future will be different because of him and his generation.

~~

Peter woke up and smiled. He was going to the hospital to see the two he helped save last night and during the night he had asked Karen to scan the police database and find the cops record. And she found everything.

PC Jimmy Crutch, 45 years old, worked in the force for 20 years and had a checkered past. He has many arrests and kills but most on young black men, whose family described them as caring, loving and not violent.

Peter got Karen to print the information off and save some into the database, he then headed out to the hospital, he had told everyone last night and they all agreed with his plan.

So as Peter walked through the busy streets of Downtown New York, he put his earphones in and listened to music. He was in a small daydream as he walked to the hospital, so as he entered he smiled at people who passed and went to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm here to visit Tony Robinson and, Stephon Clark. They were involved in a shooting incident last night,"

The receptionist smiled sadly and nodded towards the chairs, Peter nodded and sat down. He knew what they were going to say but he hoped to be wrong. His guess was correct when a doctor came out, talking to the receptionist both still looking at him.

The doctor walked over and sat beside Peter, who just had a hopeless look on his face.

"Sir, I am sorry to say that Mr. Robinson and Mr. Clark died last night. We attempted to save them as much as we could, however, their insurances didn't cover everything they needed. I'm sorry for your loss, is there any way we can help this to be easier on you?"

Peter shook his head and stayed in the seats for a bit. He then nodded to the doctor and walked out, he came to an empty corridor and he just broke down there. He punched the floor that he had fallen too. He cried for what felt like hours before he stood up and walked out of the hospital. He walked back the guy's house who had helped him and knocked on the door.

The door opened and the man appeared, "Hello, I am Peter Parker-Stark, I heard what you helped Spiderman do last night and as a request from him I went to check up on the two teenagers, however, they passed away last night."

The man stood there in shock, he opened the door more and let Peter in, who was very grateful as he was crying once again. The man showed him to the living area and they both sat down on the couch.

"I thought, I thought I could have saved them. Could have saved their family the pain I went through. but it seems I will never help someone. I'm sorry I couldn't help,"

Peter shook his head, "No sir, please it isn't your fault. I have the feed from last night and you did everything in your power to help him. I just wish I knew how I could have helped them last night if I knew about the Insurance problems I would have paid them off."

"That's the thing, we don't have that money, no one in New York does unless you are a celebrity or born into wealth. It's nothing we can change,"

Peter looked up and smiled, he had an idea. If no one had the money then why not give them money?

"Sir, you have given me a great idea, can I ask something?"

"Go ahead Me Parker,"

"I want to set up a fund, for everyone who needs help with Hospital bills. May I name it in your son's honor?"

The man looked up in surprise but nodded, he then grabbed a note pad and wrote a few names down on it. Handing it to Peter, he looked at it and smiled.

"Those people were the ones that had helped me when I needed it, it would be an honor to let them have a piece in this too."

"Okay, Mr. Reid, I have to go now but thank you for helping. Without you, that boy would have died sooner, and his family wouldn't have known."

"Of course, and your secrets safe with me Spiderman," The man said with a small smile at Peter who nodded and walked out the house. Waving a small goodbye to the man.

Peter walked home, he could have swung home but in the time it took him to walk home he had ideas popping up, on how to run the fund, how to improve it and how to help as many people as he could.

So as he walked into Stark Tower, the cameras trying to get pictures of him and quotes but he just smiled and walked past them. Waving at the workers he recognized he walked up to the elevator and was silent as he went to the floor.

Opening the doors he found his mom and smiled, walking over to her he sat down and smiled.

"Hey Peter, How are you?" She said as she was working on something with her StarkPad.

"I've been better, but I've been thinking of starting something."

Pepper looked up and smiled at Peter, putting the StarkPad down she moved so she could listen to Peter more.

"Okay, and what is it?"

"A fund, for people who can't afford Medical Bills. Because most people had ObamaCare but since the new government most people don't have that anymore. And the two I helped save last night died because they didn't have insurance."

Pepper smiled, taking everything in and already making plans to get the best investors.

"Okay, so we can work on this as soon as you want. You will need investors and a spokesperson for when you can't be there. You will also need to get a name and where someone can apply for help,"

Peter nodded at this, he had so many ideas.

"Friday can you keep a note of all this," Peter said to the AI, he knew this was the best way to change anything in the future.

"Yes Peter," The AI responded, Peter, smiled and spoke to his mom again.

"So I for the name I wanted it to be The Jerame Reid Fund, in honor of the man's son, but I want to include Tony Robinson and, Stephon Clark's name's. And I was thinking of asking Uncle Sam and MJ to be involved with it all. I already know MJ will love it but Uncle Sam might need convincing,"

"Okay, so we have a name, speakers and Stark Industries will be an Investor. So I can set up meetings with the PR department who can help get it into the Mainstream Media."

Peter nodded at this and smiled at his mom, the two talked for hours. About how they had to change the world, then to racist sexist CEO's who are dicks. So when Peter got up to tell Sam about his ideas he was happier than he was earlier, now to get it up and running.

 

~~~~

**I know this isn't how insurance works but for this story it is.**


	30. 28

It has been 3 weeks since Peter came up with the idea for the fund. He had MJ and Uncle Sam to be speakers, and had talked to the PR department on how to tell the publc. And as Spiderman he had been helping by walking black teenagers home, and making sure everyone got home alright.

 

And he had Anonomouysly sent in the information about the cop, and to his delight he had been pulled in for investigation purposes. Maybe that had something to do with Spiderman saying things to the police he saw on nights, or the entire Avengers team posting about Police Brutality and how horrific it was for a department to defend a killer. Or maybe it was Tony threatening to sue Police departments who defended a killer.

 

So it was finally time for the confence, and Peter was excited to bring a change to the world. He had Sam, MJ and Mr Reid with him and they all had a part to say then Pepper and Tony would come on and say that SI would be an Investor.

 

It was planned perfectly.

 

~

 

Peter and MJ were talking behind stage as everyone had got into their seats, it was announced everywhere that Peter Parker-Stark would hold a confrence and only selected news crews would be allowed in. Peter had forbid Fox from coming in, because they had supported Trump in everything he had done in his Presidency, he had also forbid anyone from the Queens Hospital Center.

 

On the stage and on the screen he had pictures up, of every single black person murdered in one year. And the front 4 rows were reserved for any family member who wished to come to the confrence, which most did.

 

So as the noise was dropped and the lights were dimmed Peter knew it was time. Walking onto the stage he waved at everyone and waited for the flashes to stop, he then raised his hand as Pepper had trained him and the room went silent.

 

"Goodmorning everyone, I am Peter Parker-Stark. I have called this confrence over a matter that has been brought to my attention. Three weeks ago, I had recieved a call from Spiderman, who informed me that two teenagers, just older than I, had been shot. I was also informed of a man who helped Spiderman to save one of the teenagers. And when the morning came, I headed out to the Hospital they were sent to. I asked to see them but I was told that thye had passed away."

 

Peter stopped, Pepper said that the cameras would become more active at this, flashes and questions were shouted out but Peter waited it out. He looked to the first 4 rows and saw the families, they were crying but he had to keep going. Raising his hand again the room plunged into silence.

 

"I was informed that their Insurance did not cover the medication and treatments they needed so they were denied them, their families had to watch their sons die, because they could not afford to help them. These young adults were killed by an Officer of Law, someone who pledged to protect the community, but he didn't. He killed these two teenagers because they happened to be black and walking home in a shady area of town."

 

The cameras were once again loud and flash but this time Peter just waited it out, he knew he needed to continue this but he needed a moment. So as the flashes died down and the questions stopped he continued.

 

"These teenagers had a life ahead of them, and in honour of them and countless others who have died over Police Brutality I am naming the fund I have started The Jerame Reid Fund, this is named after the man who helped Spiderman save the teenagers, child who died two years ago from Police Brutality. I now invite Mr Reid up to the stage along with the two speakers that have agreed to face this fund for me," As Peter said this he looked backstage where he spotted Sam, MJ and Mr Reid walking towards him.

 

 

The crowd appluaded at the three new people on stage and they all smiled back. Peter moved out of the way to allow the three to speak to everyone. MJ stood up first and everyone fell silent.

 

"Good day, I am Michelle Jones and I was asked by Peter to face this fund. I am a Feminist, Black Rights and LGBT+ Activist. I have been to countless marches and fight for equality between everyone because thats all we ask for. I cannot wait to help many young, black, gay, straight, white people with insurance. Thank you,"

 

MJ walked a bit to the side and smiled as the cameras went off, they had all learned by now that questions weren't going to be answered yet. So as MJ walked away Sam walked up to the front of the stage. The crowd was silent for the Avenger.

 

"Hello, I am Sam Wilson, or most commonly known as The Falcon on The Avengers. I was asked by Peter three weeks ago how I dealt with Police Brutality as a teenager and I didn't have an answer, becasue as much as I want to say it wasn't a big issue it was. I never went out after dark, I never argued with my mama before leaving the house. And when I heard sirens I walked the other way, that  is why I am here today, I want to help change the world for younger geneations, the ones that shouldn't be targated, that is all I have to say Thank you,"

 

Sam walked back and smiled at the crowd, the cameras got pictures and videos of him waving and talking to the two teenagers and man on stage. It was the Mr Reids turn to go onto Stage.

 

"Good morning, I am Neil Reid, and two years ago I lost my son. He was walking home after school band practise and he happened to be walking down an alley, since it got him home earlier. But before he could get home, I recieved a phone call that would change my life. Some passerby who said he was a stranger, he had found my son and tried to save him. However it was to late. I remembered the stranger saying an address and then a sorry. When I got there, I heard someone running off. Meaning the person had stayed with him until I got there. I never got his name but he stayed with my son and left a note. It was a name and then a badge number."

 

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on one of the family members, "I looked into it and an officer killed my boy, they never got taken down since they said that they were looking for a mugger and my son, fit the describtion. So when I saw that two teenagers had been shot, and Spiderman needed help. I stopped and I gave it everything I had, because that boy Stephon Clark was someones kid, friend, family. So if I could help someone not go through the pain I went through then I would. So it is an honour to stand here and help Mr Parker-Stark in helping everyone else, the ones who can change the world. So in memory of everyone that has passed I am proud to have my son's name on this Fund, Thank you."

 

The crowd errupted into an applause, from everyone. Mr Reid smiled at everyone then turned to Peter who nodded and stood up to take his place again.

 

"Thank you too, MJ, Sam Wilson and Mr Reid for that powerful speech. I am opening this fund which anyone can get by reaching out too, TheJerameReidFund_Help@Stark.com. I will also be taken drop in appointments during 2-4pm on Saturdays, any updates or changes to that time will be put on Twitter at, The_JerameReid_Fund, which is managed by myself and MJ over there. I will now be taking questions from anyone,"

 

Questions were shouted out but Peter raised his hand, requesting silence which followed. Then he pointed to someone.

 

"Natasha with CNN, how do you know Spiderman?"

 

"I work with him to increase the saftey in his suit, You behind Ms Natasha,"

 

"Chealsea with Buzzfeed News, Do you have anything to say to the officers who defend Police Brutality?"

 

"Yes I do, every cop that has defended a killer, you are not what this city needs, you took a pledge to help and serve the community, but killing innocents is not the way to do this. If you are an officer who has witnessed someone partaking in Brutality towards an innocent, speak out because it starts with you."

 

"Mr Parker-Stark, I am Nick with Daily Bugle, can you please explain to us why you think a teenager like yourself and Ms Jones can make a difference?"

 

"First this is something where I point at you and you ask, like school so please wait your turn next time. And second, we are from Generation Z, we will be the generation that changes the way this world works. I am one of two heirs to Stark Industries, and I can tell you now that Michelle Jones here could run this country and still have time for reading and being herself. We have been raised on violence and horror so we know how to react, and we will change the way of the world."

 

Peter stopped and looked to the reporter who nodded then he turned to the back stage and spotted Pepper and Tony waiting to come up.

 

"That is all the questions I will be taking, now please give a welcome to Mr and Mrs Potts-Stark, my parents."

 

The room erupted into colour with the cameras flashing, however no one spoke because they knew how the three would react.

 

Tony waved at the cameras and held Pepper by the waist for a few pictures, but the two were actually whispering about something that only Peter heard. Rolling his eyes he let the two into the centre stage and listened to the talk.

 

"Good morning, you already know us so lets skip that," There was a small rumble of laughter from the crowd as Tony said this, Pepper just hit him playfully on the arm. "Okay so I'm Tony and this is Pepper we run the biggest company in like, the World. And we are here to say that we stand with our son, and we are going to be one of his Investors. We are proud of the work he has accomplished and cannot wait for him to change the world. That all from us, goodbye and thank you,"

 

Tony and Pepper smiled a bit more for photos before Peter stood back up, "Okay, so this is the end of the conference. Any more Questions can be directed to the PR of SI or to the twitter or email of The Jerame Reid Fund. Thank you and goodbye,"

 

With that the people on stage waved goodbye and left, they had went to go and speak to the families that were there, to help them through everything they needed. All of them were in tears after Tony had offered to pay for their teenagers funeral since it had put them back thousands. They had all parted ways after a few hours and then the group said goodbye to Mr Reid who walked to the graveyard that his son was in.

 

The rest of them all headed upstairs where they met the team all watching the news go over the conference again. They all sat down and just watched it all, smiling a the bit Peter tells the reported off, Wade just holds his boyfriend because he knows it hurt him to do that.

 

"I'm proud of you Peter," He whispers to Peter who nodded into him and watched his family more.


	31. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not checked over sorry

22nd September 2017

 

Peter wanted to cry. He had been up all night and now he was supposed to go and train. He wanted a day off but of course, Spider-Man doesn't get that.

 

So as he got out of bed and into a pair of Wade's joggers he trudged on through to the kitchen. Where Mister Happy at 5 am was.

 

Steven Grant Rogers.

 

"Morning Peter. I was thinking of going easy on everyone today, just a light training session before lunch then a movie and then maybe a sparring session,"

 

If looks could kill, Steve would have been killed more times than his almost one time already.

 

"Please, Uncle Steve. I'm too tired I was up all night working on my Chemistry assignment,"

 

Steve smiled down to Peter, who was using his very effective puppy dog eyes. And as much as Steve had grown used to them he still fell for them each times. So he nodded slightly and smiled at Peter.

 

"Sure, but only today. Don't tell anyone I'm letting you off or they will want off," Steve said as he drank his morning shake, which Peter could smell and decided that it was horrible.

 

"Thank you Uncle Steve, I'm going to go and finish my chemistry assignment thank you!" Peter said as he grabbed a blueberry muffin and then running back to his room.

 

He opened up his laptop and smiled, Alcohols, pretty easy to him. So he got Friday to lock his room and put on some Broadway Instrumentals. Then he dived into the world of equations and formula. He occasionally stood up and walked around his room while spouting out formulae.

 

It was about 3 hours later that he had finished his work and decided to head out for more food. He grabbed one of Wade's jumper off his bed and put it on, then walked out to living area. He spotted Harley and Pepper, meaning everyone else was still training. Walking to the kitchen he grabbed a bowl of grapes and some muffins for the three.

 

He then wandered over to his mom and brother. Sitting down he placed the food on the table and the two smiled a thanks and then went back to their StarkPads. Peter turned the TV on and put the news on, it was the usual. Spiderman stopping a few muggings, SI being the best clean energy company in the world, and the usual Trump bull.

 

As the three sat in silence, occasionally eating a grape or moving for comfort, the day passed them by and they looked up when the elevator doors opened and everyone came pouring out. Most looked exhausted and in pain but Steve and Bucky were still smiling like it was a normal work out

 

Peter looked around everyone until he saw Wade, who was looking for Peter too, then jumped up and ran to him. The rest of the group looked at them amused but Tony looked offened a bit.

 

"Wade, I've missed you so much," All the adults looked at them both once more before moving to sit down. Some moaned as they moved but Peter and Wade ignored them.

 

"Baby Boy, missed you too. Also, I was thinking that we could go on a date night soon? It's been to long," Wade said as he kissed Peters head, Peter noddedd and smiled.

 

"Yeah, I'd love that babe," Peter say as he moves away from Wade, the two then moved to the couch and sit on the floor together.

 

"Movie? Show?"

 

"Brooklyn Nine-Nine, the new season starts in a couple of days and some people have never seen it," Peter said to the room, no one disagreed with it so it went on and the room darkened. As the series started from Season One Episode One, everyone laughed at the show.

 

~~

 

It was mid-way through season 3 the show stopped and everyone looked around. Standing up Bucky smiled and looked around nervously. He finally got the courage to speak.

 

"So 100 years ago I was born, then flash forward too 1929, it was also the first year I ever met this amazing man, who I can now call my boyfriend. Then when we were 15 I realised I loved him, and I told my mama and she made me promise not to tell anyone. So I didn't, and it hurt so much. In 1943, 14 years after I met him, and only 11 years after I fell for him, I was drafted into the war, ” Bucky paused and watched Steve with a small smile. 

”I lied to him and told him I enlisted so he wouldn't come after me. But like the stubborn bugger he is, he came after me. Then we spent 70 years apart. And those 70 years were horrible, I remember most of it and that's the worst part but through every nightmare and relaspe you have always been with me, and I never want to spend another day without you. Will be with me to the end of the line as my Husband Steven Grant Rogers?" 

 

Everyone was silent, all looking to Steve who nodded and moved to hug Bucky, the two stayed like that for a while crying into eachother. Finally, they moved apart and Steve showed everyone the ring. It was a beautiful, simple design with a blue and white diamond band wrapping around it.

 

"Well done you two," Pepper says first to the two smiling at everyone.

 

"Yeah Congratulations," Peter says to his Uncles.

 

The sudenly everyone was shoting, "Congrats," and "Well done" into the air. Finally, it was quiet and Tony asked the most important question.

 

"Is it a small or big wedding?"

 

The two look to eachother and smle softly, they turn to Tony then in unison say, "Small."

 

The rest of the night is filled with people smiling and talking to the two on their past and how they were perfect for each other.

 

It finally ended when everyone started to head to bed, Peter, Bucky and Steve being he last awake ones as Wade fell asleep on Peter.

 

"I'm really proud of you both, through everthing you two have always loved each other through it,"

 

"When you find someone like we have, you'd do anything for them. Their your best friend, and soulmate. You feel calm, but have the butterfly feeling all the time. And it is amazing, feeling this in love with someone," Bucky said as he held Steves hand, who nodded and smiled with everythnig Bucky said.

 

"When Bucky went under, I became stupid. I risked everything because I wanted to see him again, and looking back I would do it all over agian because I love him so much. There is no way to describe how I felt when I finally saw him after 70 odd years, it was like I finally had a reason to live. I knew when I was 11 that I loved him, he was the one I would do anything for and I did. I would always choose him,"

 

The two watched each other for a second wth a smile on their face before turning back to Peter who was watching Wade's chest fall and rise. The two recognsed the look of pure love, both wore it every second they were together.

 

"I think I've found my one. I would do anything for him and I don't think I could deal without him, I need him to live no. I'm just scared he'll find someone better because he deserves someone better than me. I have no guarntee for coming home every night, and I don't want him to get hurt because of me." Peter says as he moves Wade's hair out of the way and stroking his face which even unconcious Wade moved into.

 

"Peter, I think he is the one for you. And he knows you are his one. The way you two look at each other is as much as anyone sees to see the love between you two, even if you are young you will be okay because of your love. Now head to bed snce its close to midnight, you have school tomorrow," Steve tells the teenager who nods and goes to pick Wade up but Bucky beat him to it and the three walked to their rooms, Bucky put Wade in Peters room and the two adults said goodnight to Peter who smiled and said it back.

 

Peter got changed and headed to bed, he changed Wade into comfier clothes and moved close to him.

 

"I love you, Wade," Peter said unto Wade as he kisses his head. 

 

Wade moved over and smiled into Peter, "I love you to baby boy," he then fell back to sleep and Peter just smiled and fell asleep as well.


	32. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Grief, self-hatred.

26th September 2017

Another day, another anniversary.

Another day of pretending that everything is okay. Peter was getting better, he was almost over Ben's death, but then May left. He was alone again, left to know he could have saved them.

So as Peter lay there, ignoring the talk in the living area, the heartbeats from everyone, the birds outside, the beeping and murmuring from the busy streets.

Peter knew he had to get up, go to school, pretend to be happy once again. So as he sat up, he put on a smile and ignored the wave of dizziness that fell over him.

"Peter, Boss is looking for you."

"No shit Fri, tell him I'm not coming out."

"Boss has said he will let you stay here for longer but you need to get out today,"

"Okay. I'm sorry for swearing Friday. I'm having a bad day,"

"It is okay Peter. I understand your anger it is a stage of Greif,"

"That it is. That it is." The room was silent. Peter has never moved past Bens death, or Mays, or his parents. He just denied it all.

"Fri. How do you get over a death? I'm stuck in one of the stages I think. I don't know,"

"Peter grief is not something you can fly through. It can take weeks, months even years until you are able to look past it."

Peter sighed. He just wanted to be able to smile and laugh as he used too. But it was gone now, the smile he wore, the happiness in his eyes. Even the loving laugh he shared with Ben and May had died.

"I just want them back. They raised me, I know they never wanted to be my parents but they were to me. They taught me to dance, tie a tie, ride a bike. They taught me how to read and how to work with lab equipment. I just want them back. They didn't deserve it. I do. I should have died instead of them. I deserve it!"

"Peter. May and Ben would be proud of you. Look how far you've come, you are graduating next year, and you have been accepted into MIT. This shows that even after they have passed, their lessons still continue on inside you,"

"I know Friday. I just don't know why they had to die. They were innocent. I have killed people Fri. 18 people have died because of me, 18 families have grieved because I couldn't save their family. I deserve to take their places."

"Peter you do not deserve it. Without you here you would never have started the Fund, you would have never saved Wade's life or made your families life's better. Boss has stated on numerous occasions that you have saved him from himself. You deserve to be here as much as Wade, Tony, Pepper, Ned, Harley, and MJ."

"I don't. I know this. They were better without me. I just... I don't know what Fri."

"I recommend going to speak to Boss or Idrid. They may be able to give you the physical comfort you need in this situation. I can give you the information but I am unable to physically be there for you,"

"Do you ever wish to have a body?"

"I do Peter. But then I would be unable to help you and the others in the Tower."

"How do you see yourself on Friday?"

"Tony said he imagined a redhead. And I agree. I share many tendencies with the people of Ireland however, How do you see me, Peter?"

"Tall. Pale, freckled. Brown eyes. You have brown hair but in the sun it looks red. I see you almost like Aunt May because you remind me of her. She was always there for me like you are no matter the time or day,"

"I see Peter. When May was here I did pick up some phrases from her because she told me you may need them one day. I have them saved in my database if you would like to hear them."

Peter looked to the roof. Would he like to hear them? Would it help move the grief stages along? It wouldn't push it further back so why not.

"Yeah Fri. Why not,"

"Okay, Peter."

Friday was quiet for a second. Probably searching for the phrases she was asked to store for Peter.

Then came Mays' voice. She sounded just as Peter remembered young, happy, full of love.

"Hey, Peter. I Larb you!" Peter smiled. Their phrase. Because I love you was too formal sometimes.

"Pete you are the only man I need in my life. You make me smile, you are the reason I breathe." _You were the reason I breathed to May._ Peter thought as he listened to her speak.

"Live life to the fullest, because everything has an expiration date and you never know when it will be" Her last words. Her last words. Bens quote and her last words.

"I know who you are. I love you for you and I understand why you didn't tell me sooner," Peter smiled. This was when she knew about Spider-Man. But she also said this the night he came out to her.

"Son. Peter. I see you as a son Peter and I love you so much." Her voice was happy. But it wasn't the voice Peter remembered. She wasn't jumping off the walls with excitement

"I love you, Peter Benjamin Parker." Her voice was quiet. She sounded to be in pain but she was still happy.

Peter was crying now. He lay there on his bed as he cried.

"Friday. Thank you,"

"It is alright Peter. Would you like someone sent through to see you?"

"Uhh. Not yet Fri. I just want to be on my own for a bit. Thank you for everything you've done. I don't think I would have gotten here without you,"

"Peter. I just pushed you too where you wanted to get too. Everything else was you,"

The room fell into silence as Peter looked out his window. He watched as the birds flew over the buildings. The busy streets below and the smell of the food being cooked. Be could hear people from outside and a couple of floors down.

He knew that it would be hard but he had to move on. Get through the last stages and finally accept that he was here and they were not. He knew that if they were here Peters life would be different but he loved his life now.

In a way, he was glad how his life had turned out.

 


	33. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War Spoilers, but like you knew that

30th September

It was a normal morning at the Tower, Steve, and Bucky discussing wedding plans. Pepper and Tony arguing about meetings. Wade, Harley, Peter and, Loki were laughing on the couch. The rest were either not up or too tired to talk to. This all changed when Harley looked at his phone and jumped up, all eyes turned to him as he ran to his room and brought back a laptop.

He clicked a few things and then let out a laugh, everyone still watching him waiting for him to say something. He turned to his family and smiled.

"I send in an application form, as a joke, into MIT and I got it! I got into MIT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to cheer Harley.

"Oh my god, I'm going to MIT. I'm going to MIT, Dad I'm going to MIT!"

Everyone smiled at his reaction and watched Tony overreacted to the news too.

"Both of my kids at MIT! I'm so proud of you! When do you start? Can I help with work? Are you staying there? I'm so proud of you both,"

Harley turned to Peter and grinned, "We are going to MIT, I can't believe this. We will be like dad and Uncle Rhodes."

The two teenagers started to talk about what they were going to do when Peter finally got there, mainly build in the labs and parties. The adults in the room listened to the two talking and smiled, then Tony and Rhodey remembered all the days they had at college. The two smiled to each other and then turned back to their teenagers.

"It says I can start this year, October 15th. But I'll have to catch up on work I've missed so far. I can't wait, I'm so excited."

"Maybe you two will be dorm buddies, all second years get a first year one. And you can request someone if you know they are coming up," Rhodey told the two boys who were smiling at the email. They turned to each other and looked even happier.

"I remember the first time I met you, god you were a small kid. Only like 15 when you came to MIT. You were and still are stubborn as hell though,"

"Hey. I was okay, I was at MIT at 15 which is the first time that had ever happened. And I wasn't stubborn, I was pissed that Mr High and Mighty Father would drop me off there for years."

Rhodey nodded and turned to the teenagers again. "I need to tell you about the Great Summer of 1986. Legendary in the history of MIT,"

"Rhodey stop corrupting my kids! They are both so innocent,"

"I think we should all hear about The Great Summer of '86 actually, Rhodey" Tony turned to Steve and glared.

"Ganging up on me, rude, disgraceful. I will sue you all," Tony said as he left the room t get a drink. He then appeared back with two glasses of water. Walking over to Rhodey he went to hand him one before pouring it all over his head.

"Anthony! This was a new shirt, you dick!"

"Serves you right for spilling Our secret,"

"Awww, but it was so fun. Remember everyone's faces. And the pool-"

Rhodey was cut off by Tony putting his hand over his mouth. Then Tony just glared at him until Rhodey nodded. Tony moved his hand and then sat down beside his kids again, drinking the full glass still.

"Who's up for binge-watching Harry Potter again?"

Tony's question was answered by many people jumping on the couch and the lights dimming. Everyone smiled when the opening scene started.

~~

It was about 5 pm that they had decided to start on food, and by that, they all mean order out for Indian.

"Friday get the usual, anyone wants anything else?"

"May I get a Tika Masala please,"

"Of course Mr Loki,"

"Add on a cake too. A big one that everyone will like please,"

"Will do Ms Potts-Stark."

"Dinner will arrive in 20 minutes," Friday said and then the lights turned up a bit so everyone could see where they were going. Mostly everyone stood up, Thor and Peter stayed seated and watched as everyone went to their rooms to clean up.

Peter turned to Thor and frowned, what was he needing to tell him again?

Oh yeah. Thanos guy.

"Hey Uncle Thor, do you remember on Asgard you told us to never say Thanos' name again?" Peter said quietly as he looked around making sure no one else heard.

At the mention of Thanos' name, Thor stopped and looked to Peter.

"Yes, and it still stands."

"But, I've heard of hi-"

"How? What happened? Who from?"

Peter watched as Thor's face changed from his normal one into a scared expression.

"So do you remember when you were all on a mission and Steve and Bucky offered to stay with me. When I had no heartbeat for ten minutes?"

Thor nodded, more people were in the room now so Peter spoke in a much quieter voice.

"So I had a dream. I was in this orange place, and then this purple guy, Thanos, was there with a small green girl. But he was sad, almost grieving kind of. And then when I woke back up, it felt like my body was being ripped apart and then put back together. It was horrific, and I had only one name when I was awake. Thanos."

Thor sat there as Peter explained his dream, he knew whatever Thanos was planning. It would be soon. And that's what scared him because he also knew Ragnarok was coming. His dreams showed that too.

He didn't know what to say to Peter but told the truth nonetheless.

"Peter, I understand your fears and I will go to talk to my advisors and Heimdall to see how I could stop the monster from completing his plans. But please do not tell anyone, that would bring panic and I cannot allow that to happen when we do not understand the plan he has. And please do not tell Loki, he can be... irrational when it comes to big problems."

Peter nodded his head and smiled, feeling better that Thor now knew. "Okay, I won't tell anyone. As long as we get it stopped. Thank you, Uncle Thor,"

"It is alright little one, I live to help you and everyone else."

Thor and Peter smiled to each other, and then like magic, Friday announced that dinner had arrived. So everyone came back int the living area and waited for the food to be brought up.

The elevators opened and showed an intern with red hair, she blinked at everyone before nodding to herself and handing Bucky and Natasha the food she had in her hands.

"Thank you... Lydia," Bruce said to her who smiled back and nodded, the elevator doors closed once again and they were left as a family again. Peter sat down, between Wade and Loki. Harley beside Loki and Tony. Who was beside Pepper. Then everyone sat down in their normal seats. Wade grabbed Peters hand and squeezed it, their way of reassurance.

Peter squeezed back, then everyone grabbed their food and dug in. Loki was talking to Harley about inviting Shuri, MJ, and Ned over again before he left for college. Then Thor announced that he would be heading back to Asgard to talk to his advisors on a few topics. Loki said he would go and Thor smiled to his brother.

Peter looked at the table and smiled at his stupid family, he only wished Ben and May would have been part of it for longer.


	34. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, it talks about racism, but it is not included fully.

9th October 2017

In less than 24 hours Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes would be one. Steve and Bucky Rogers-Barnes.

It was two and a half week of stressful nights and organizing but with the help of Peppers organizational skills, they had finally completed the plans.

Steve right now was getting his uniform pressed, making sure everything was perfect as Peter was going over the lines the two were to say. They were cheesy vows but it meant everything to Bucky and Steve.

Bucky right now was sitting on his bed with a bottle of whiskey beside him on his left and Clint on his right.

"I don't know what to say. I just love his eyes. His stupid grin, and his strong heart. He's like the epitome of a golden retriever, he is perfect."

"Maybe not compare him to a dog. That's a bit rude for a wedding keep that for the honeymoon. What day did you fall in love with him?"

Bucky looked at Clint for a second smiling. He took a drink of the whiskey as he remembered the day he fell for the love of his life.

~

It was 1932 and James Bucky Barnes was 15. Only 3 years ago he met his best friend Steven Grant Rogers. He was a skinny looking, Irish Immigrant but he was kind, caring, and stubborn.

He never backs down from fights, no matter who with. Guys twice his age or twice his size, Steven Grant Rogers always stood his ground.

Bucky was so amused by the little guy that had tried to take on his friends that he stepped in and made his friends leave. That was the start of a life long friendship.

When they were 15, on a cold and stormy day. They had decided to go to the beach because it would be theirs all day with such bad weather. Bucky likes being with him alone. It made him feel happier sort of. Not having to hide who he was all the time.

Steve has walked into the apartment and smiled as he spotted Bucky in the living room. He then saw Ms Barnes in the kitchen so walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Ms Barnes. Lovely day for the beach don't you think?" He moved away a bit to allow her to grab a dish to clean.

"You two are strange ones for going today. Yesterday was so nice." She spoke softly as she cleaned the dish.

"Then we would have to share the beach with others and that's boring. Today it will be all ours."

"Yeah. And then we can be boring and take up so much space without annoying wee ones everyone, we'll be back before sundown mama,"

Bucky said as he grabbed a basket from the table and kissed his moms head. Steve did the same and the two were suddenly outside in the cold air.

Slowly walking in silence they headed towards the bus stop before climbing in and paying for the seats. Sitting at the front just before the segregation.

Steve looked back and sighed, "Bucky why is it so fucking segregated? We are all the same people no matter what!"

"I know Steve. I know. But sometimes it just is. In the future, it will be better and also mind the language."

Bucky looked outside and spotted the homeless people, the vendors and newsies. He used to be one but his mama got a job and so did his dad means they had steady pay for once. And so what if that money he got he split with Steve. He needed it with his dad being dead and mom killed alongside him.

Steve lived on his own in a no bedroom apartment that Bucky planned to move in too when he left him next year. That way they could live together and help each other out.

The bus stopped meaning they had reached the beach. The two got off, thanking the driver as they left and then walked down the people path leading to the beach. It wasn't great but it was a day out that cost almost nothing.

Steve laid down the blankets and took his shirt off, Bucky places the basket on top of the blankets before taking his shirt off as well. The two sat for half an hour. Talking about the future and how they would live if it was 2032.

Bucky said he wanted to be a writer. Someone who can help others by the things he writes. He liked science fiction books so planned on writing them.

Steve wanted to be an artist. And he was damn good at it. He loved drawing people and animals because their emotions could change in a second if something was to happen.

Around 1ish Steve decided to take a dip in the water, he ran over to the water edge and splashed unit for a few seconds. He then stopped and picked up what looked like a fish before throwing it further stopping it from dying on the sand.

Bucky watched him stand there in the water for a few minutes before he headed back up and sat down. Steve opened the basket and grabbed a sandwich. He halved it. One for him, one for Bucky. Something they had always done no matter what it was.

Bucky took his side and nodded to Steve before biting into it. Cheese and ham, a delicacy they hardly got.

They are in silence but it was comfortable to them both. Then out of nowhere, it started to rain.

The two grabbed extra blankets they had brought and huddled together. Bucky could feel the way Steve's chest moved, and the cold He radiated, Bucky was always warm. Another thing that the two were great for.

Bucky looked down at Steve and smiled softly. He was drawing what appeared to be a bird and looking in the same direction he spotted the bird. It was perched on a branch the was covered with leaves and it was being soaked. But the bird seemed to enjoy this, probably needing a wash since the last rainfall was a couple of days ago.

Steve continued to draw as Bucky watched him. He stuck his tongue out a little and his hair fell onto his face. He looked so innocent and young. But so grown up at the same time.

Bucky could feel his stomach turning, the butterflies building as he watched Steve draw slowly. But at the same time, he felt calm being so close to him. It was like nothing he has ever felt before.

But he knew what it was. His mama explained it well enough.

It was Love.

 


	35. 33

Bucky has finished his vows, Steve was dressed and the wedding was beginning in 10 minutes.

Clint made sure every single badge on Bucky's uniform was perfect, no wrinkles anywhere. He had his metal arm hidden but you could still see his hand.

Steve was pacing around, stressing out because Bucky deserved better than him. He deserved the world. Why did he choose him?

As he paced, Peter was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. So he went to get Sam Wilson, Steve's best man.

Sam walked into the room and sighed, Steve was stressing out over nothing.

"Steve, what's up?"

"What is he realizes he deserves more than me. He deserves the entire world and I can't give him that. What if he leaves me?"

"Why would he leave you? He proposed to you. And he is just as stressed out because he thinks you deserve more than him. You two will be fine together okay. You have 2 minutes to be ready."

"Okay. Okay. Thank you, Sam. Are we ready? I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, Steve I'm ready. Let's go,"

Steve, Sam and Peter walked out o the room. Peter spotted Tony, Pepper, Wade and Harley so sat beside them. Steve and Sam waited at the door waiting for Bucky to appear.

As Bucky walked out the room Steve gasped. He looked fantastic, he remembered the day that he was enlisted into the army, he stopped Steve being beaten up by some jerk.

Bucky looked at Steve and smiled, he was his forever now. No one could take his Steve away from him.

As the two started to walk down the aisle, Clint and Sam walking down behind them. The crowd watched them smiling. The two deserved the most in the world.

They had reached the end of the walk, Steve took the right side and Bucky took the left. They both faced each other as the priest talked.

"This is a romance that was made by God. God knew how these two would be apart for so long, but they came back together and loved like they never left each other. I speak for everyone here when I say Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes are perfect as they are and deserve to be one. If you may say your vows now,"

Bucky looked up and smiled. He glanced around the room and saw his family all sitting there. He only wished his mama and sister were there.

"Steve Rogers. Captain America. My best friend. You are perfect as you, I remember the day I fell in love with you. It was a cold day in 1932 and we decided to go to the beach. Mama made us food and complained about us being weird for going on a cold day.

In the bus, you complained about racism and how you would change it and you have helped. On the beach, you ran into the water and threw a fish to safety. When you came back to eat you split the sandwich in half, one for me and one for you because that's how we were. What's mine is yours what's yours is mine. When it started to rain we huddled together and you drew a bird in the rain.

You looked so adorable there, tongue sticking out and focusing. That was the day I realized I was in love with you."

Bucky stopped and looked into Steve's eyes. He was crying a bit so taking his hand he took the tears away and Steve smiled.

"Bucky Barnes. My best friend. When you fell I didn't celebrate V-Day like everyone. None of us did. But I knew in my heart you were still alive, somehow. And after 70 years I found you. It was destiny that we would end up together, written about in the stars.

I loved you when I met you but from where I fell more into love with you, your hair, eyes, face, the way you smile and the way you act. I love all of you. I don't know why you chose me but I can say you are the one for me and I could never live without you."

The two fell into silence, quietly a few tears dropped and they looked to their family. Everyone was smiling and even a few were crying.

"Steven Grant Rogers, do you promise to be honest and care for your husband till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, James Buchanan Barnes promise to be honest and care for your husband till death do you part?"

"I do."

"May the rings be presented." Peter stood up and walked over to the two, handing the rings to each other and sliding them on each other's fingers.

"I pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss the groom!"

The two kissed each other, holding each other close as they did. The room erupted into applause as they did and photos were taking of the two.

As the pulled apart everyone cheered and the two held each other as they smiled into the crowd.

 


End file.
